Pokemon EX
by simplygone
Summary: Pokemon EX follows the adventures of Kevin and his friends Mike and Amanda as they travel the Kanto Region to reach their dreams. New chapters begin upload Saturday September 25, 2010
1. A Journey Begins

I've decided to re-write the current chapters of this fic and then continue it from where I left off. I put this fic on hiatus because i was busy working on The Chronicles of Kurosaki Hiroshi and The Way It Has To Be and then unforutnate events that accord during that time. I have writers block for the story The Way It Has To Be so I've decided to return to this fic until I find a way to get the plot moving again for The Way It Has To Be

**

* * *

**

****

**Chapter 1: A Journey Begins**

The sun rose over a small field with little white houses nearby and began closing in on a white barn-like labortory built upon a hill overlooking the town. It was a peaceful town, surrounded by lush greenary. Then an averaged-sized blue house came into view with a little garden out front filled with yellow flowers and red roses. A window opened up and inside the room was that of a boy's, a ten year old boy's room that is. A standard room for this boy's age. A bookshelf in one corner that was filled with books about battle stragedies and battles themselves. On the other side of the room was a desk with a desktop computer and even more books. Near the window was a bed with the covers all twisted up as if a tornado hit it. The boy with messy blonde hair was getting dressed. The messiness of his hair was due to just waken up from a nice long night's sleep. He carefully put on his jeans and quickly threw on a black t-shirt and then a jacket. He combed his messy hair to make it look a little nice, he put his hat on and ran out the door. This was Kevin, he just turned ten and was heading for Professor Oak's labortory to get his very first Pokemon. Kevin ran out of the house and hit something and fell over. It was not a what he hit but a who and it was another boy of his age with black hair. He too was wearing a jeans and a black t-shirt but the difference was this boy's had a red stripe in the middle. This boy was Kevin's best friend Mike and they grew up together in the small and peaceful Pallet Town. The two were heading over to Oak's lab.

"Ouch," said Kevin, rubbing the back of his head.

"That was smart," responded Mike as he picked himself back up. Kevin didn't realize it was his best friend he had ran into just yet, then he did.

"Oh hey Mike! Going to get your first Pokemon?" he asked.

"Yes and I can't wait! Do you know what you're going to get?" Mike asked excitingly.

"Yes I do," Kevin responded. "What about you?"

"Of course!" Mike exclaimed and the two ran off toward the hill where the lab with a spinning windmill was located.

They reached the front iron gate which was slightly open. Both Kevin and Mike took a look at the stairs that led to the front door of the building.

"I'll race you up the stairs!" shouted Mike and he took off running. Kevin groaned and ran off too trying to catch up to Mike. The two boys reached the stairs and Mike had won the race while Kevin was huffing and puffing to catch his breath like he just ran a ten mile marathon or something to that effect. Mike pressed the doorbell button on the frame around the door. A short moment later a man in his late 50s with grey short hair wearing a white lab coat, brown slacks and black dress shoes opened the door.

"Yes?" asked the man as he looked and saw Kevin and Mike standing on his porch. "Ah, you must be Mike and Kevin?"

"Yes sir," they both answered in unison.

"Heh heh," the older gentlman laughed. "There's no need to call me sir, you can call me Professor Oak."

The two boys smiled.

"So I take it you two are here for your first Pokemon?" asked the professor.

"Yes, Professor Oak," answered Kevin.

"We sure are," followed Mike.

"Well come on in then," said Oak, motioning the two boys to come inside. The boys walked into the house and into a hallway that was painted green with green tiles layed across the floor. The house had a high ceiling and the boys couldn't believe how big the house looked inside since the outside looked so small.

"Come this way, I'll show you the last two I have," Oak said, motioning the boys to follow him down a blue hallway with blue ties.

"Two you have left?" asked Kevin in disappointment. Thoughts started circling in his mind that the Pokemon he wanted might have already been chosen.

"Yes," answered Oak. "Another trainer got to start her journey yesterday and picked one of the Pokemon already."

"Jeez, hopefully they didn't take the one I wanted to pick," said Mike.

The professor lead the boys into a room full of high-tech machinery that were too much for the ten year olds to comprehend at the moment. Oak led them to a table in the middle of the room and sitting on that table were two creatures eating. One had a round head, a lizard like body and a tail with a flame burning bright on the tip. The creature was red-orange while his belly was just pure orange. The other creature was a hunter green color with dark green spots all over its body and on its back was a green bud. The two boys admired the two.

"Well these are the one's I have left. Here we have Charmander, it's a fire-type Pokemon." Oak started, while pointing at the orange lizard. "And this is Bulbasaur, a grass-type Pokemon."

"Char-man-der, Char!" yawned the fire-type.

"Bulbasaur!" smiled the grass-type.

"Awesome! That trainer didn't take Charmander." yelled Kevin, full of excitement. "Professor, I'll take Charmander!"

Oak began laughing, "Okay then, here's Charmander's Pokeball, it's all yours." Oak then handed Kevin a round ball, with the top half red and the bottom half white with a white button in the middle.

"Yes!" Kevin exclaimed. "Charmander, return!" A bright red light came out of the middle of the red and white ball turning Charmander into energy and right inside the ball.

"At least they didn't take Bulbasaur," Mike said to himself, relieved that he got the Pokemon he wanted.

"I assume you'll be taking Bulbasaur?" asked the Professor.

"Yep, I sure am," Mike said flabbergasted and the professor handed Mike the Pokeball and Mike returned Bulbasaur. The Professor then grabbed some other gadgets off another nearby table.

"Now boys there's two other things I want to give you," said Oak with a smile.

"Oh," said the boys in unison, wondering what else they were going to recieve other than their Pokemon.

"Here you go," Oak said giving them each and red electronic device with a blue glass ball in the top right corner along with five more Pokeballs.

"Awesome, more Pokeballs!" Kevin exclaimed, then looked at the gadget he recieved. "But what's this?"

"That device is called a Pokedex, it will give you information on any Pokemon you see on your journey," explained Oak.

"Cool," Mike said as he stared at the device elegantly. "I'm ready to go out and start my journey!"

"So am I," added Kevin. "But first I need to go back home and pack the rest of my things and say goodbye to my mother."

"Oh crap! So do I," Mike said in a slight panic. The two boys then ran out of the lab heading back to their homes so they could finish preparing themselves for the long journey that awaits them.

Oak laughed to himself, "I believe those boys will make fine trainers."

* * *

Kevin reached his house and of course he was out of breath. He walked inside to see a middle aged woman with brown hair up to the shoulder wearing a blue t-shirt and black capri pants wearing a white apron as she washed the dishes that were piled in the kitchen sink.

"Mom, I'm back from Professor Oak's lab!" shouted Kevin. His mother than walked into the living room where he was sitting on the brown couch.

"Oh," she said with a smile, "So what Pokemon did you pick?"

"I'll show you!" Kevin said excited to show off his new Pokemon to his mother. He grabbed the Pokeball off his belt and pressed the white button in the middle which expanded the ball. He pressed it again and with a white flash, Chamander appeared on the coffee table.

"Charmander, Char!" the lizard spoke.

Kevin's mother looked at it with sparkles in her eyes, "Aww it's so cute! I'm sure the two of you will become the best of friends."

* * *

Mike walked into his house to see his mother waiting on the couch. The mother had long black hair and was wearing a house coat, she was laying on the couch taking her mid morning nap.

"Mom, I'm home for a bit," he said as he walked into the living room. The living room was a nice set up, a nice black leather couch with a glass coffee table in the center of the room. A flat screen TV hanging on the wall in the front of the couch. Two black tables with a nice copper lamp on both on each side of the couch. His mother then moved from the couch sitting up.

"Oh hello dear, care to show mommy what Pokemon you picked?" she said with a smile.

"For the last time, don't say 'mommy'!" Mike said embarrassed.

"Sorry dear," she said with a sad tone. She knew her son was growing up.

"Alright Bulbasaur, come on out!" yelled Mike as he threw his Pokeball across the room. It hit the floor space behind the couch and opened up with a white flash revealing the green grass Pokemon.

"Bulba," it said as if it was bored.

"Ah!" Mike's mother screamed with excitement. "It's so cute! I just love it!" She then started hugging on Bulbasaur which in turn looked at Mike as if to say 'please get her off me'.

"Uh, Mom? You're choking him," Mike said in order to get his mother to lay off Bulbasaur.

"Oh!" she screamed and let him go. "I'm so sorry Bulbasaur!"

Bulbasaur looked at the woman with an angry kind of looked and growled some form of a faint 'bulba' at her.

"I didn't mean to hurt you, honest," she said with a soothing tone and a smile.

* * *

"Now how about something to eat before you leave?" asked a woman ready to cook.

"No thanks," the boy said until his stomach began to growl loudly. He then laughed nervously. "Well, I guess I have to eat something after all."

The woman smiled and began to cook.

Kevin sat on the couch and let his mind wonder. _'I can't wait until I start my journey with Charmander on my side. There's no doubt I'll be able to go all the way.'I_

What seemed like a few minutes was actually a good hour. Kevin was shaken out of his thoughts.

"Honey, the food's ready!" yelled the woman from the kitchen.

"Okay mom," Kevin yelled back as he walked into the kitchen and sat at the dining room table where a plate with a big cheeseburger and fries was sitting awaiting for Kevin.

Kevin and his mother ate in silence. The boy was too busy thinking about the journey he was so egar to begin while his mother was thinking how she couldn't believe how fast her only son was growing up and now he was a beginner Pokemon Trainer, starting a journey just like the boy's father did at his age. After a while Kevin finished his food and placed the dishes he had used into the sink went into the living room and grabbed the back pack full of clothes, supplies and other essentials needed for his journey and headed for the door.

"Well Mom, I'm heading off now," he said, anxious to begin his first Pokemon journey.

His mother sighed, "Okay but you be careful, you hear?"

"Yeah Mom, I'll be fine," Kevin said. He kissed his mother goodbye and raced out the door only to run into something again in the same fashion he did earlier in the morning.

"Ouch, not again," groaned Kevin as he rubbed the back of his head.

"We really need to stop doing that," Mike said, laughing.

"You're telling me," replied Kevin.

There was a bit of silence as the two walked down the road heading for the edge of town but Mike broke it. "So where are you headed?"

"I guess I'll go through Viridian City to Pewter City," replied Kevin. "I believe that's where the first gym is. What about you?"

"Same most likely," Mike responded. "Man, we've been best friends since God knows when and now here we are with our first Pokemon ready to start our journies as Pokemon Trainers. I never thought we'd be going our seperate ways like this."

Kevin was silence at first but then responded. "Well, we don't have to."

"Huh?" Mike had confusion written all over his face.

"We're both going the same direction and since we _are_ best friends and done pretty much everything boys do while growing up, why not travel too?" explained Kevin.

"Hmm," Mike thought about the offer because he did want to travel alone and learn as much as he possibly could about Pokemon.

_'But I might not see my best friend again for a long time.'_

"Oh what the hell, why not?" answered Mike.

The two made it to the edge of town and walked out onto the main road toward Viridian city. The two stopped and quickly looked back at their home town, remembering all the good times they shared in peace. Kevin sighed.

"Goodbye, Pallet town," he said and the two boys began walking away from their home town to start their journey as new Pokemon Trainers.

* * *

The boys had been walking toward Viridian City for a good hour now and Mike was absorbed in the guide to Kanto and that's when he noticed Pewter City gym was a rock-type gym which then he turned to Kevin.

"I really don't know how you're going to win the gym battle with Charmander since according to this guide book, Pewter Gym is a rock-type gym and if I'm not mistaken but rock-type Pokemon have the advantage over fire-type Pokemon."

Kevin turned to Mike, "That's true, but sometimes advantage isn't the best way, strategy can go a long way at times."

"And how would you know that?" Mike asked vaguely.

"It's simple, I've ready a lot of magazines and books about strategy and battling," Kevin said proudly.

"Hmm," Mike turned to think about what Kevin just revealed to him. _'What a nerd.'_

The two then heard something russling in the bushes. "What was that?"

"What was that?" Kevin asked just as soon as Mike finished asking the same question.

"It's coming from the bushes over there," Mike said pointing at a foliage of bushes some few feet from where they where standing.

"Well, go check it out," Kevin said pushing on Mike with some fear etched in his voice.

"No!" Mike yelled. "What if it's something big like, like, like, well big!"

Kevin then stood up straight. "If it was big, we would be able to see it smart one."

A sweat drop slid down the back of Mike's head and laughed it off. "I guess you're right."

Then a purple-furred rat came running out of the foilage. It had rather long incisors and a curling tail. The purple Pokemon just looked at the two trainers and began eating whatever it had just gotten out of the bushes.

"Hey, it's only a Rattata," Kevin said amsued.

"Eh, it looks weak," Mike said unamused by the small rat Pokemon.

Kevin took out his red electronic device out of his pokcet and opened it up. The blue glass ball in the top corner lit up, flashing, as a picture of the Rattata appeared on the screen and shortly an electronic voice began talking.

**"Rattata, the rat Pokemon. It will eat anything that it can eat. It's small and very quick and will bite anything when it attacks. It's a common sight in many places,"** the Pokedex voice explained.

"Maybe I can get some training in," Kevin said as he grabbed the Pokeball off his belt and threw it. "Go Charmander!"

The ball opened up with the white flash and Charmander appeared. "Charmander!"

It was ready to battle and Rattata got into its battling position albiet probably just to protect the berries it was eating.

"Wow man, that Rattata looks ready to battle," said Mike, finally amused at the rat and ready to see his first Pokemon battle in person.

"Alright Charmander, use your Scratch attack!" ordered Kevin. The red-orange lizard Pokemon charged for the small purple Pokemon with its claw in the air ready to scratch the rat when the time was right. When Charmander got close enough, he tried to scratch the purple Pokemon, but it dodged the attack fairly quickly.

"Rattata, you've just met your demise," Kevin said to himself as if he knew what he was doing. "Charmander, use your tail to hit it!"

Charmander stared down the running Rattata and swung his tail, hitting the small purple rodent into the ground.

"Ratta," it said weakly.

"Great! Now finish it off with Tackle!" ordered Kevin and Charmander charged toward the rodent, who was strugglying to get up, and contact was made. The purple rat then ran off into the woods outlying the road.

"That was great Charmander!" Kevin yelled with laughter and happiness in his voice.

"Char!" it said excited from his first battle victory.

"Wow, you must of really studied those books long and hard, huh?" asked Mike who was amazed on how well Kevin battled for his first time.

"Yep, I made sure when I became a trainer that I would want to at least know what I was doing," Kevin said, proud of himself.

"I should of done that myself but i did watch Pokemon battles on TV, so I do know a little about battling," Mike said trying to boost his own ego.

Kevin looked around to see if he could find any pokemon to see what Mike could do. He then noticed a Spearow in a nearby clearing.

"Well, let's see then," he said pointing at the Spearow who was grazing in the grass. Mike saw the bird the brown, black and white bird and took out his Pokedex and scanned the bird Pokemon.

**"Spearow, the Tiny Bird Pokemon. This Pokemon is very protective of its territory. It will flap its wings busily to dart around at high speeds."** the Pokedex said.

"Ah but it's a flying type, Bulbasaur won't..." Mike began before he was cut off by his best friend.

"Remember what I said, it's not always about advantage. Some times you're backed into a corner like this so you'd just have to take the offensive anways," Kevin explained.

Mike sighed, "Alright then." He grabbed his Pokeball. "Bulbasaur, you're up!" and he threw the Pokeball, revealing Bulbasaur.

"Bulba!" he said, ready for action.

"You know, that Spearow isn't paying attention," said Kevin, giving his friend the heads up.

Mike smiled. "Good then we can make the first move. Bulbasaur, use your Vine Whip to grab that Spearow."

Bulbasaur nodded its little head and two green vines came out of the bud on top of its back and stretched all the way to where the Spearow was grazing, pecking the ground for insects. The vines grabbed the bird, which was caught off guard and became confused to the situation it was put into.

"Spear!" it yelled, confused and angry now.

"Bulbasaur, toss it against the tree!" Mike yelled and Bulbasaur swung its vines that were wrapped around the bird and as the vines let go, the Spearow was sent flying through the air, heading for a tree. The Spearow, however, used the momentum to its advantage and bounced off the tree and flew faster than it ever possibly could on its on at Bulbasaur.

"It's coming in for an attack," warned Kevin.

"Bulbasaur, use Razor Leaf to slow it down!" Mike ordered and Bulbasaur began shooting razor sharp green leaves out of its bud on its back. The Spearow was pelted with the razor leaves and began slowing down.

"Now slap it into the ground with Vine Whip!" ordered Mike and Bulbasaur released its vines once gain, slapping Spearow hard across its body, throwing the bird Pokemon straight into the ground, hard.

"Spearow!" it screamed as it got up and flew away.

"Alright Bulbasaur, we did it!" yelled Mike as he and Bulbasaur celebrated their first victory against a wild Pokemon.

"That was great," said Kevin, congradulating his friend and Bulbasaur on their victory. "I think we'll do just great."

"I think so too," responded Mike.

The sun was beginning to set in the countryside horizon. The sky was filled with different shades of reds and oranges, it was truely a beautiful sight to see to almost anyone. Kevin looked west and saw the sun setting which he admired for a while then turning back to Mike.

"Sunset already? I can't believe the whole day has gone by already," Kevin said, still admiring the sunset.

"Yeah, I guess we should make camp right here for the night before all daylight is completely gone," Mike responded, not really caring about the beautiful sunset.

"Yeah," Kevin said as he looked into the guide book map just to see how close they were to Viridian City. "I think we'll make it to Viridian City by tomorrow."

"Great!" Mike said, anxious. "We'll be that much closer to Pewter City!"

"Yep," Kevin said as he grabbed his back pack and took out his sleeping bag, which was rolled up. The two boys continued to set up camp as the sun slowly set further closer to the western horizon. The built a nice fire and set their tents and when they finished, began cooking their dinner. After eating their dinner and feeding their Pokemon, the two trainers crawled into their tents and into their sleeping bags and drifted off to sleep. They both couldn't wait for the morning to come so they could continue their journey toward Viridian City and Pewter City.

* * *

The re-write of Chapter 2 is coming soon.


	2. Encounter of the Flying Kind

**Last time on Pokemon EX:**

**Our new Pokemon Trainers recieved their first Pokemon and won their first battle against wild Pokemon. Now our new found trainers continue on their journey.**

* * *

**Chapter Two: Encounter of the Flying Kind**

The sun finally rose from the eastern horizon over the lush green trees that surrounded a campsite with two blue tents around and old burned out campfire. Inside those very tents were one black sleeping bag and one brown sleeping bag that contained two sleeping travelers. Shortly after the sunlight creeped into each tent, the sleeping bags began to stir and open up revealing two young boys with their heads messy from their nights sleep. The half-asleep expressions on their faces would be priceless if their mothers were still around.

_'Morning already?'_ Kevin groaned and walked out of his tent. Shortly after Mike followed, only being couple of seconds apart.

Kevin yawned hard and pretty long. "Man, did I get a goodnight's sleep even without being in my own bed."

"I hear ya, so did I," Mike responded while his stomach began talking.

Kevin's stomach followed suit. "I think we should eat something before we head off."

"Good idea," said Mike already wanting food.

"My mom let me help her out in the kitchen from time to time, so I guess you can say I know how to cook a little bit," confessed Kevin, though mostly embarrassed of it.

"Great!" said Mike, not caring his best friend could cook.

Shortly after the confession, Mike and Kevin released their starter Pokemon to join them for their breakfast feast. Kevin started another fire and grabbed a couple cans of canned sausages and began cooking. It didn't take but ten minutes to cook the sausages. While Kevin was cooking, Mike feed both Bulbasaur and Charmander, who were both starving and began eating no sooner than they recieved the food. Mike and Kevin followed suit, quickly eating their own meals.

* * *

"Man, that was good. I feel much better now," Mike said, satisfied to have a full stomach at last. He grabbed his Pokeball off the ground and returned Bulbasaur.

"I'm stuffed too," Kevin said as he got up to return Charmander.

"So how long do you think it'll take us to get to Viridian City?" Mike asked.

"We should be there by this afternoon," Kevin answered.

"Good, I'm getting egar for my first gym battle," said Mike with an evil looking smile.

"Heh. Yeah, so am I. I'm going to cream that gym leader!" Kevin exclaimed, full of confidence.

"Pssh, I doubt it with you having Charmander and all," Mike said, albeit jokingly.

"Watch me, I will," Kevin shot back with a small smirk on his face.

After their joking disagreement, the two trainers began packing up their tents and sleeping bags and the rest of the stuff they had dragged out the night before to set up camp. While cleaning up the site, the two wasted some time just by jabbering away on about how they'll beat the gym leader in Pewter City. Shortly after finishing packing all their things, the two boys began hearing loud squaking noices coming from a nearby meadow. They looked at each other and nodded an ran off towards the road and into the meadow. They ran over a hill and down in the valley below were two flocks of different kinds of birds attacking each other. Though the boys didn't notice right away a small, yellow creature in the middle of the two flocks trying to stop the fight.

"Look, Pidgey and Spearow," Kevin pointed out.

"I bet the Pidgey were just flying by and the Spearow attacked them because they flew into the Spearows' territory," Mike said now feeling smart.

Kevin rolled his eyes and replied sarcastically. "Aren't you the smart one?"

"What?" Mike asked with a puzzeled look upon his face. "I was only saying."

After Kevin smarted off, Mike felt discouraged about his own intellegence. Kevin, however, didn't hear all that Mike really said since he just noticed the yellow creature that was caught in the middle.

"Look!" he yelled. Mike turned to see what Kevin was pointing at.

"Is that-" Mike paused, "-A Pikachu?" he asked, pulling out his Pokedex and scanned the yellow creature.

**"Pikachu, the Electric Mouse Pokemon. When several of these Pokemon gather, their electricity could build and cause lightning storms,"** it explained.

"Whoa," Kevin replied just after hearing what the Pokedex just explained. He then noticed the two flocks of birds focused their attention on attacking the yellow mouse. "Oh now, they're attacking that Pikachu now!" he said in a panic. He quickly reached for his Pokeball and threw it. "Charmander, let's go!"

"Char, Char!" it said confidently, ready for battle.

"Charmander, use Ember to protect that Pikachu!" ordered Kevin. Charmander charged and began swinging his tail back and forth as small embers flew off his tail and headed in the direction of the Pidgey and Spearow. One of the Pidgey's were hit with a ember flame and fell to the ground. Mike immediately noticed the fallen Pidgey. He smirked a bit, knowing exactly what he was going to do and he reached for an empty Pokeball from his belt.

"Pokeball, go." he said quietly and threw the ball at the fallen Pidgey. Once the ball made contact, it opened up and turned the Pidgey into red enegry. The ball closed up and fell to the ground and began shaking around a bit while the white button blinked. It only lasted a few seconds, but for Mike it felt like an eternity as the ball stopped shaking and the blinking of the red light stopped. Mike ran to the ball and picked it up.

"Gotcha!" he said, glowing in the excitement of catching his very first Pokemon.

While Mike was gloating with capturing his first Pokemon, Kevin was busy trying to save the Pikachu. He grabbed it while the Pidgey and Spearow here dodging flying embers. The poor electric mouse was injured, cuts and bruises all over the poor Pokemon's body.

"Mike, come on! We got to get to the Pokemon Center in Viridian City as fast as we can!" he yelled. Fear and concern lined his voice.

"Alright," Mike said as the two trainers sprinted off.

Mike and Kevin continued running as fast as they could, their minds were just focused on Viridian City. Nothing else matters, not the pain their were feeling from the running nor the sweat that was pouring into their eyes. They just wanted to get to the Pokemon Center as fast as humanly possible. The two trainers made it to the road and ran like they never ran before, but hot on their trail were the Pidgey and Spearow. They appeared over the horizon, both birds speices were hell bent on attacking the two trainers. Mike heard noices and looked back just for a second.

"Oh shit dude, whatever you do, don't look back!" he yelled in panic and began to run even faster.

"Huh?" Kevin asked, puzzeled. He looked back even though he was told not to and saw the Pidgey and Spearow flying after them. "Ah!" he screamed. "Run faster!" and sprinted off even faster than before.

"Pi-ka," the yellow mouse said, faintly.

"Don't worry," Kevin said in between breaths. "Pikachu, I'll get you to the Pokemon Center so you can get all better."

No sooner when Kevin reassured the Pikachu he would get him to safety and get him treatement, the two trainers heard a voice in the distance.

"Squirtle, use Bubblebeam!" a girl's voice ordered and a blue beam of bubbles shot out of the bushes nearby and hit the Pidgey and Spearow directly. The birds stopped in their tracks, turned around and flew away.

"That was great, good job Squirtle!" said the girl proud of her Pokemon. At that point, Kevin and Mike stopped running for their lives.

Kevin and Mike were so out of breath.

"Phew, I thought we'd never get away from those birds," Kevin said in between his gasping for air.

"Yeah, I surely thought they were going to catch up to us," Mike said too in between his gasping for air. Kevin turned and saw the girl with long brown hair, sparkling emerald eyes and she was wearing a pink t-shirt with a picture of a Skitty on the front and blue jeans. She was standing in the road with Squirtle by her side, smiling.

"Thank you," Kevin said after realizing he was just staring at her.

"Eh, it was nothing. I just thought you could use the help," the girl said modestly then noticed the injured Pikachu Kevin was carrying. "Aww, poor thing. What happened?"

"Those Pidgey and Spearow were fighting amongst each other and this little guy was just trying to stop them and they turned against him," Kevin explained.

"Aww, poor little guy," the girl said sweetly.

"Yeah." Kevin looked at the Pikachu, his condition was getting worse. "We're trying to get him to the Pokemon Center in Viridian."

"Well, what are you waiting for?" the girl asked. "Let's go!"

"Uh, well, we haven't even introduced ourselves," Mike said boldly.

"Oh, silly me," the girl giggled. "My name's Amanda."

"I'm Kevin."

"I'm Mike, nice to meet you."

Amanda nodded. "Now let's go!"

"Right," the two boys said in unison.

The three trainers raced for Viridian and Kevin was starting to fall behind. He was out of breath and felt like he just couldn't go on any further. He tried to fight it, but it was becoming too much for him.

"Stop! I cannot run anymore!" Kevin shouted.

Mike stopped as well, he couldn't keep going either. "Yeah, neither can I."

Amanda stopped and sighe, "Boys."

"I didn't realize how far away Viridian City actually was," Kevin said.

"Jeez, thanks for the heads up," Mike said, angry Kevin would uphold that kind of information.

Amanda sighed again. "We have to keep going you guys."

"You're right," Kevin said. Pikachu was beginning to breath heavier. "It needs the Pokemon Center now!"

The three trainers were just about to continue going again when they heard the familiar squaking coming from the horizon. Mike got up quickly and just stared down the road.

"Oh hell no! Not again!" he shouted and shortly the flock of Pidgey and Spearow were flying straight at the trainers, rage clear in their eyes.

"Son of a bitch, why'd they come back?" Kevin asked grabbing Pikachu.

"I guess we have no choice but to fight them off," Mike said.

"It's the only way," agreed Amanda.

Kevin sighed. "Charmander, go!" Kevin said as he threw his Pokeball, releasing the red-orange lizard.

"Bulbasaur, you're up!" Mike yelled, throwing his Pokeball revealing his green bulb Pokemon.

"Squirtle, I need you!" Amanda said, throwing her Pokeball, releasing her blue turtle with a smooth and shiney brown turtle shell right on its back.

After releasing their Pokemon, the Pidgey and Spearow caught up to the trainers and dove in for an attack.

"Charmander, Ember attack, let's go!" Kevin shouted and Charmander began waving its lizard tail back and forth, releasing the embers right at the diving birds, hitting them in different sections of their bodies.

"Bulbasaur, Razor Leaf!" ordered Mike and Bulbasaur released his razor sharp green leaves from his bud, hitting the flock of birds.

"Squirtle, Bubblebeam!" Amanda yelled with excitement and Squirtly released the beam of bubbles from its mouth and hit their marks on the birds. The birds didn't care this time, they only flew straight up, turned around and came back at the trainers once more.

"They're coming back!" yelled Kevin. "That wasn't enough!"

"This calls for the major attacks now," said Mike.

The other two trainers nodded. It was show time.

"Charmander, Flamethrower!" Kevin screamed.

"Bulbasaur, Solar Beam!" yelled Mike. Bulbasaur began collecting sun light.

"Squirtle, Hydro Pump!" Amanda ordered.

All three powerful attacks collided with the incoming Pidgey and Spearow creating a bright light and an explosion. It took what felt like hours for the smoke to clear, revealing that the trainers' Pokemon's attacks worked, it had scared off the angry birds. Hopefully that stopped the birds from coming back for good, but it didn't. The birds came back once more, they were not going to give up, they were going to get their revenge.

"What the hell?" asked Kevin, he was surprised. "Why do they keep attacking us?"

"I don't know man but I'm fresh out of ideas. We need to think of something and fast!" Mike said. He was starting to panic; but before the trainers could react, pikachu got up from behind them and began running. The yellow mouse jumped onto Kevin's back pack and straight onto his shoulder where he jumped into the air, heading straght into the flock of Pidgey and Spearow.

"Pikachu, wait! You need a doctor and lots of rest!" Kevin screamed to Pikachu but the yellow Pokemon didn't respond to it.

"Pi-ka-chu!" it yelled releasing a large amount of electricity from the orange sacks on its cheeks. The electricity was a very bright yellow and struck every Pidgey and Spearow, scaring them off for good. The three trainers looked at the display, amazed to such a power they had just witnessed.

"Damn, that was some Thunder attack," Kevin said amazed.

"You're telling me," Mike agreed.

The Pikachu landed safetly on the ground, smiling, feeling victorious, then the little guy fainted and fell to the ground.

"Pikachu!" Kevin paniced and ran to scoop up the yellow Pokemon. "Thanks but you shouldn't of done that," he whispered and then looked up at Mike and Amanda. "Come on, we still need to get Pikachu to the Pokemon center."

Kevin didn't wait for an answer, he just let his legs take off. Mike and Amanda soon followed, however they were trailing behind. Time wasn't on their side anymore as the sun was reaching its setting point in the western horizon and there was still some distance between where the trainers battled and Viridian City. They continued to run as Kevin held Pikachu tightly in his arms. He was in bad shape now that he used all his energy on that last Thunder attack to save the trainers.

"Alright Pikachu, its just a little bit further, you're going to be a-okay!" said Kevin trying to keep Pikachu in high spirit.

Mike saw lights glowing in the darkened horizon. "There, I see it! Viridian City!" and sure enough, there was Viridian City in all its glory. It was just straight down the road they were running on and clearly visible to them was the Pokemon Center.

"It's about time!" Amanda said, breathing heavily.

"Yes!" Kevin shouted then looked at Pikachu. "You hear that Pikachu, we're finally here, Viridian City. You're going to be all better in no time."

The trainers had finally reached their destination and started walking towards the city, well practically running. Night had fallen but the city was so well lit, it almost looked day. Kevin had never been so glad to be in civilization after the events of the day that took place.

"Just hang on Pikachu," Kevin said.

* * *

**Now finding an injured Pikachu, will they be able to get it help in time? Stay tuned to our next chapter of Pokemon EX!**


	3. A Pika Emergancy

**Last time on Pokemon EX, Kevin and Mike found a Pikachu who was injured by Pidgey and Spearow. They rushed to Viridian City to get him to the Pokemon Center, however the Pidgey and Spearow continued to follow and attack them. Amanda came into the picture and scared them off, for a little bit but they kept coming back until Pikachu finally scared them off for good with a Thunder attack and shortly the trainers found Viridian City**

* * *

**Chapter Three: A Pika-Emergancy**

Three trainers reached their destination they'd been aiming for that whole day. They were tired, worn out tremendously after all the running they had to do all day, however, they didn't care. They had to get the yellow electric mouse accompanying them to that very destination. No time to spare as they ran inside the Pokemon Center in Viridian City.

"Nurse Joy, Nurse Joy!" Kevin screamed throughout the building. A woman in her mid to late 20s came out of a room, yawning and stretching. She had elegant red hair with two big loops tied a the back of her head, one on each side of her head. A small nurse's cap accompanied her head that had the red emergancy cross in the middle. Her nurses outfit was that of a pearl white while her apron was pure snow white. She looked sleepy, prohaps she just dozed off minutes before the trainers barged into the center.

"What is it kids?" she asked, yawning. "It's kind of late."

"It's this Pikachu," Kevin said, holding up Pikachu for the nurse to see. "It was being attacked by a bunch of Pidgey and Spearow. It needs help right now!"

"Oh, poor little thing," she said sadly. "I'll take it right away. Chansey, let's go!"

The bright pink Pokemon with and egg in her front pouch on her stomach followed the nurse into the O.R. room. Above the doors, a light-up sign with a picture of a needle turned on.

_'Pikachu, you'll be well soon,'_ Kevin was still very worried about Pikachu.

Mike broke the tense silence shortly after Pikachu was rushed off into the O.R. "I think I'm gonna go practice a bit with Pidgey before I go to bed, see you guys later."

"Okay," Kevin said watching Mike run out of the Pokemon Center. Kevin sat on the bench by the O.R. room and stared at the tile flooring in silence. Amanda sat next to him, she said nothing. She began to fall asleep but she tired desperately to fight it. Even though it looked like Kevin was focused only on the floor, he had noticed Amanda sitting next to him and falling asleep.

"Maybe you should get some sleep," he said with concern.

"Nah, I'm good," Amanda replied, smiling.

"Are you sure?" Kevin asked, he was still concerned.

"Yeah," she said. "So anyway, where are you from?"

"I'm from Pallet Town," he answered. "What about you?"

"Really?" Amanda shouted, surprised. "I've never seen you around."

Kevin looked at her confused. Now why would she say something like that?

"I'm from Pallet Town too," she finally answered.

"No kidding?" Kevin asked, he was surprised as well. "Well I never really went out that much and when I did, it was just across the street to Mike's house."

"Mike's from Pallet Town too?" Amanda asked. She wanted to know a little more about her new friends.

"Yep," replied Kevin. "We're best friends and we basically grew up together."

"That's great," Amanda said with a smile. Silence over took the two trainers once again as Kevin's mind drifted off back to Pikachu, awaiting any news about him.

* * *

A boy was standing in a vacant field just behind the red and white colored Pokemon Center building. He gripped two Pokeballs firmly in each of his hands.

"Alright, Bulbasaur and Pidgey, come on out!" the boy yelled as he threw the two Pokeballs. One revealed a green animal with a green bud on his back while the other revealed a small brown, white and baiged patterned feathered bird.

"Bulbasaur!" the green Pokemon said happily. The Pidgey just cooed.

"Alright Pidgey, time to see what you've got!" exlaimed Mike. "Pidgey, use Gust!" Pidgey flapped its wings as hard as he could, kicking up a small tornado of dust-filled wind, aiming it toward the Bulbasaur. Without being told what to do, the whirlwind hit Bulbasaur, causing major damage since Grass-types were weak against Flying-types.

"Bulbasaur, you've got to pay attention!" scolded Mike. "Pretend this Pidge is wild and I'm no where in sight, okay?"

"Bulba!" he said while nodding. It released two green vines from within its bulb on its back and tried to wrap the Pidgey.

"That's it! Pidgey, dodge!" the trainer commanded. The Pidgey just flew out of the way and flew back around. "Now go in with a Peck attack!" Pidgey flew straight toward Bulbasaur, however, Bulbasaur was ready for the attack this time and used his vines to jump out of the way.

_'That's the spirit Bulbasaur.'_ "Now Pidgey, use Quick Attack!" ordered Mike. Pidgey started flying at high speed, the small bird flew right into Bulbasaur, hard, knocking the poor grass Pokemon over.

"Bulbasaur!" it yelled.

"Now Wing Attack!" Mike ordered. Pidgey's wings lit up and the bird flew right into Bulbasaur, hitting the grass-type with both its wings. Bulbasaur ended up on his back.

"Bulba! Bulbasaur!" it yelled, trying to get back on his feet.

"Alright Pidgey, finish this up with Gust!" Pidgey prepared for the attack but Bulbsaur got back onto his feet and quickly released two vines right for Pidgey. It was so quick, it knocked the bird right into the ground. Pidgey tried his best to get back up but couldn't and fainted.

"Damn," Mike said, surprised at Bulbasaur's quick thinking. "Pidgey nice work, you did great, return!" he said, raised his Pokeball and the red beam brought Pidgey back into his Pokeball.

"You did wonderful too Bulbasaur. You deserve a nice rest," Mike complimented on Bulbasaur as the Pokemon was returned into his Pokeball.

Mike checked the time, it was already past midnight. _'I should get back to the Pokemon Center and see how Pikachu's doing.'_ Mike ran back toward the front of the Pokemon Center to see if anything new had developed about Pikachu's condition.

* * *

The lit needle sign just above the O.R. doors turned off. Kevin and Amanda, who were waiting at the doors, stood up and stared at the doors, waiting for Nurse Joy to come through. It felt like hours to Kevin but the nurse finally came out of the double doors along with the egg storing pink Pokemon.

"Is Pikachu going to be alright, Nurse Joy?" Kevin asked, dying for an answer.

The nurse looked up and him and smiled. "He sure is. It's a good thing you got him here when you did, it could of have been a lot worse if you had shown up any later."

"That's good to hear," the young boy said, relief hitting him. "Thank you."

"You're welcome," Joy said while smiling. "You two should go get some rest, you can visit Pikachu in the morning."

"Okay," the two trainers said in unison.

They began walking down the lit up hallway to where all the trainer bedrooms were located. They reached the front lobby when Mike ran inside.

"Hey guys, whare are you going?" he asked, curious.

"We're going to go ahead and get some sleep, we're beat," Kevin answered.

"Yep," Amanda added.

"Cool, so is Pikachu going to be alright?" Mike asked changing the subject.

"Yep," Kevin said happily. "We're going to be able to visit him in the morning."

"Awesome," Mike said. He sounded like he wasn't so enthuisastic but that might be because he was just as tired as Kevin and Amanda.

"So how did your training go?" Kevin asked. He had been wondering what went on for a while now as he tried to keep his mind off Pikachu when he was waiting for an answer to his condition.

"It went well," Mike began explaining. "That Pidgey I caught is pretty gutsy and pretty strong, he almost beat Bulbasaur."

"That's pretty awesome," Kevin said. He regreted asking the question, he didn't really care at this point since he was so damn tired.

"Yeah I know," Mike said and he had noticed the tone in Kevin's voice. "I think it's time we all went to be now, I'm tired as well."

They walked into the hallway where all the trainer rooms were located and each chose a room for themselves. They said their goodnights to each other and entered their rooms. Quickly climbing into their beds and soon they were all fast asleep.

* * *

Morning quickly arrived and the sun shined brightly in one of the rooms, causing the creature stirring in the bed to wake up.

"Morning already?" he asked himself. "Sheesh."

The boy got up and changed out of his pajamas and into his regular clothes. He finally remembered where he was and why he was there in the first place.

"I think I'll go see if Nurse Joy is up yet," Kevin said, leaving the room. He entered the lobby and found Nurse Joy sitting at the front desk, staring into a computer screen. She turned around to throw a piece of paper away and noticed Kevin coming out of the trainer bedroom area.

"Oh," she said, surprised to see the trainer up so early. "Good morning Kevin."

"Good morning Nurse Joy, has Pikachu awakened yet?" he asked. The boy was egar to see the Pikachu he saved.

"Why yes he has," she answered. "I bed you would like to go see him now, wouldn't you?"

"Yes, please!" Kevin yelled, excited.

The nurse smiled and motioned Kevin to follow her. "Okay, right this way."

They entered the I.C.U room door just behind the desk. They yellow mouse was laying on a small bed, when he saw Kevin, he became happy.

"Pikachu, Pi-!" he said happily.

"Hey there little guy, feeling okay now?" Kevin asked with extreme care in his voice.

"Pika!" he said, nodding.

"Well that's good to hear," Kevin said with a little laughter.

Meanwhile, Amanda and Mike woke up and walked into the lobby. Nurse Joy was there to greet them.

"Good morning you two," she greeted.

"Good morning Nurse Joy," the two greeted back in unison.

"How's Pikachu?" asked Mike.

"Follow me," the nurse said.

The two entered the room with Kevin who was talking to the electric mouse.

"It looks like Pikachu's doing a lot better," Mike said happily.

"Aww, he's so cute!" said Amanda. Kevin laughed.

"Pikachu!" he said happily.

"Pikachu seems to be very happy and quite cheerful this morning," the nurse said smiling.

"Sure does," Kevin replied.

After visiting with Pikachu for a while, the trainers were asked the leave the I.C.U room so Nurse Joy could run a few more tests to see if Pikachu was ready to be released from care. They returned to their rooms and gathered their stuff together so they could continue on with their journey. The trainers left their bedrooms and entered the dining area of the Pokemon Center and had a quick breakfast. They finished up, and headed for the front doors with Nurse Joy following.

"Well Nurse Joy, thanks for your hospitality but I think it's time we headed off now, we still got a long journey to Pewter City. That's where I'm going to compete for my first gym badge," said Kevin.

"So am I," Mike added.

Amanda approached the two boys, she had a slight blush growing on her cheeks. The boys looked at her weird, wondering what was up.

"Um, well, I-I was, um, I was wondering if I could travel with you guys?" she aksed, stuttering and nervously. Mike and Kevin looked at each other for a moment. Nothing was said, but no verbal words were needed and they nodded.

"Sure, of course you can," answered Kevin. He gladly accepted her company.

"Yeah, it'll be awesome. Three trainers from Pallet travelying together," said Mike. He liked the idea.

"Thank you guys so much!" she replied happily.

"Don't mention it," Kevin said back at her.

"Alright guys, you three be careful," the nurse said.

"We will. Bye Nurse Joy," Kevin responded.

The three trainers from Pallet Town began walking down the road, looking back and waving goodbye to Nurse Joy and the Pikachu. They turned around and started to disappear into the horizon. Pikachu became sad as they disappeared out of sight. Nurse Joy quickly noticed it.

"You want to go along with Kevin, don't you?" Joy asked, caring about Pikachu's feelings.

"Pika..." he nodded sadly. Joy didn't waste any time and began running after the trainers, hoping to catch up to them in time. After a few minutes of running, she finally found them nearing the edge of town.

"Kevin, wait!" she shouted. Kevin heard the familiar voice and turned around to find Nurse Joy and the Pikachu running after them.

"What is it Nurse Joy?" he asked as soon as she caught up to them. He was kind of confused why Nurse Joy would chase them down just after saying goodbye.

"I believe this Pikachu wants to go along with you," Joy said, holding Pikachu out in her hands. The yellow mouse had a big smile on his face.

"Uh," Kevin was shocked. "Is this true, Pikachu?"

"Pikachu!" he nodded, hoping Kevin would say yes.

"Come on then little buddy," Kevin said with a smile. Pikachu's face lit up and jumped out of Nurse Joy's hands and onto Kevin's shoulder. Kevin began to laugh.

"Looks like I got a Pikachu," he said.

"Pi, Pikachu!" Pikachu said happily.

Nurse Joy said her goodbyes one last time and headed back to the Pokemon Center. Kevin and his friends turned around and reached the edge of town and out of Viridian City to their next destination. A whole day was ahead of them, they hoped to get their at least by sun down.

* * *

**Now that Pikachu is better and became a part of Kevin's team and a new friend, more adventures await our young heros. Stayed tuned for the next chapter of Pokemon EX.**


	4. Amanda and Weedle

**Last time on Pokemon EX: Kevin and his friends reached the Pokemon Center where they handed over the injured Pikachu to Nurse Joy. While waiting for Pikachu to be fixed up by Nurse Joy, Kevin and Amanda introduce themselves more formally and Mike has Bulbasaur defend up against Pidgey. The next day Pikachu is better and the trainers set off toward Pewter City, however, the Pikachu wants to travel with Kevin so Nurse Joy has to catch up to them and ask Kevin if Pikachu could travel with him and Kevin accepts having Pikachu becoming a new member of his team.**

* * *

**Chapter Four: Amanda and Weedle**

Three travelers wondered through a dark, heavily wooded forest that seemed to have no end in sight. Two of the travelers began to bicker at one another.

"We are not lost!" one of them yelled.

"We are so lost!" the other yelled back, "You're the one with the map to this place for God's sake, so you got us lost!"

"Come on you two, stop fighting," the third trainer said. She tried to keep the peace but the other two's eyes that stared at her where like daggers. A worried expression began to appear on her face.

"We're not fighting!" one of boys shot back.

"Yeah, we're just having a little disagreement," the other boy replied, laughing nervously.

"Yeah, right," the girl said sarcastically.

She sighed and the three trainers continued their treck through the thick wooded forest. One of the boys let out a very discreet sigh.

"What is it Kevin?" asked the girl.

"I can honestly say I've always hated this place," Kevin began telling the story. "I've lost count on how many times I've been lost in this place."

"Huh? You've been here before?" asked the second boy.

"Yes Mike, I have. I went through here with my father every time we travel to Pewter City," Kevin continued. "I'd always stop to look at a Pokemon that I would see and ended up getting lost. Lucky for me my father would find me before I got too lost."

"Talk about being lucky alright," said the girl.

"I know, right?" said Kevin. It almost sounded sarcastic.

After the little story, they continued their way through the dense forest, hoping to find any kind of light signaling a clearing. Mike decided to ask Kevin something at that point.

"Hey Kevin, how are you going to plan on defeating the gym leader anyway?" he asked.

"I don't know. I haven't really thought about it and now that you mention it, I don't have a single Pokemon that will go good against rock types," Kevin answered, scratching the back of his head.

"Then why don't you teach your Pokemon some steel attacks?" suggested the girl.

"That might work Amanda," Kevin replied back quickly. "If I remember correctly, Pikachu's can learn Iron Tail and Charmander will learn Metal Claw on his own."

"Well I really don't think two attacks are going to be enough," Mike said discouragingly.

"True but I know I'll think of a way to beat the gym leader," Kevin said. He ignored what Mike was trying to do.

The two continued their talk about the upcoming gym battle when Amanda heard something rustle in the bushes alongside the darkened road, she screamed as it frightened her.

"Amanda, what's wrong?" Kevin asked with concern.

"Something's in the bushes," she replied nervously. She pointed at the bushes alongside the darkened road. The two boys stared at the bush, awaiting any kind of movement but nothing happened.

"I don't see anything, you're probably hearing thinks," Mike remarked.

"Am not!" Amanda whined, "I heard it and even saw the bushes move!"

"I don't see or hear anything either Amanda," Kevin said, trying to keep her calm.

Amanda groaned. "I could of sworn I heard something over their just now!" The bushes rustled again, _'There it is again.'_ But before she could tell the boys, a green worm with a big stinger on its head came moving out of the bushes.

"Hey look!" she yelled with pride. Kevin and Mike turned around to see what Amanda was talking about it/

"What is it?" asked Kevin, seeing the worm.

"Eh, it's just a Weedle," Mike said with disgust.

"A Weedle, huh?" Amanda said, pulling out her red device.

**"Weedle, the hair bug Pokemon. Weedle are often found in forests eating leaves, it's sharp stinger on its head is filled with poison and is highly venamous,"** it explained.

"Weeee," it said. Sadness was evident in its voice.

"It sounds sad," Kevin said. "It even looks sad."

"It's just a Weedle," Mike said coldly and walked off.

Kevin looked at Mike with disgust at how he was acting. "Dude, what's your problem?"

"Problem?" Mike asked. He was getting angry now. "I don't _**have**_ a problem!" He walked off and Amanda just shrugged Mike's attitude off and let out another loud sigh.

"Boys," she said. She was disappointed in the way Mike was acting and bent down toward the Weedle. "Hey little guy, what's the matter? Are you lost?"

"Weeee," it said, nodding.

"Hey guys, I think I'm going to help this Weedle find his home," Amanda said proudly.

"Uh, okay," Kevin replied. He was kind of surprised.

"Whatever," Mike said not caring. Kevin rolled his eyes.

* * *

Amanda walked through the dark forest with Weedle on her shoulders. She looked in every which way, hoping to find any evidence of where the Weedle could of lived.

"Do you remember where you came from?" she asked the Pokemon. The worm used his stinger to point in the direction where he believed he came from. "Okay, we'll go that way then."

The girl continued walking deeper into the forest. At times she ran and other times she walked. It had seemed she'd been walking for a very long time and after a while, she came to a rock and sat down to rest staring at the ground feeling like she failed Weedle miserably.

"Well Weedle, so far no luck in finding your home," Amanda said, sadened by the fact she couldn't find Weedle's home.

"Weee," he said sadly.

"Don't worry, we're going to find it no matter what!" the girl replied with a smile.

* * *

Kevin and Mike continued walking down the road in the darkness of the forest. Silence was bearing down on the two and Kevin's mind focused on Amanda and her whereabouts. He wondered if she had finally found Weedle's home yet.

"Amanda's been gone an awful long time," Kevin said. He was worried about her and Mike didn't respond. He looked at his best friend oddly.

"Are you alright man?" he asked. He was getting frustrated with the way Mike was behaving. Mike waved his hand in a kind of yes movement but it also ment 'leave me alone.' Kevin became more frustrated with Mike's actions.

"Dude, you've been a total headcase since that Weedle showed up, what's wrong?" Kevin asked. Frustration and anger was released through the question.

"I'm just not too fond of Weedles, okay!" Mike yelled. "Remember that time I was sick for like a month?"

"I remmeber," Kevin said while he remembered. "That was the most boring month I ever had to endure."

"Well it because I was stung by a Weedle!" Mike confessed. "It's poison sickened me for that whole month!"

"That was it then? You told me it was the flu and you kept on getting relapses," Kevin replied. Mike just stayed quiet.

* * *

"Weedle, it's getting late. We better catch up with Kevin and Mike," Amanda said with fear in etched in her voice. Weedle nodded his head in a sad expression. Amanda saw this and wondered if it would be happier if she just captured it. She put the little guy on the ground and kneeled to its level.

"How about you come along with me?" she asked the Weedle. The worm scooted across the little clearing and got into his battle stance.

* * *

"Come on man, let's go look for Amanda," Kevin said, focusing his attention back on their new friend.

Mike felt like being a douche and wanted to mess with his best friends head.

"Why are you so egar to go rescue her? Do you like her?" he asked slyly.

Kevin blushed. "As a friend, but you never know. Come on!" Kevin said. He knew exactly what Mike was trying to do so he wasn't going to give Mike the satsifaction of him trying to justify that he didn't like her and all that back and forth crap kind of game.

"Fine," Mike said, disappointed that his little charade didn't work. The two ran off toward the horizon.

* * *

"So you want to battle then?" Amanda asked and the Weedle nodded. "Okay then, Squirtle go!"

She threw the Pokeball and it opened up revealing the blue turtle.

"Squirtle, Squirt!" she said, ready for battle.

"Alright Squirtle, Skull Bash!" Amanda ordered. The tiny turtle Pokemon charged toward the Weedle with its head completely parallel to the ground. Weedle attacked back.

"Weee!" it shouted as it shot a whole bunch of small pink needle like pins.

"Squirtle, go into a Rapid Spin!" Amanda commanded. Squirtle withdrew into its shell and began spinning rapidly. The pink needles hit Squirtle but bounched off and hit the ground. Squirtle was now close enough for her attack.

"Skull Bash, now!" Amanda yelled. Squirtle came out of her shell and charged at the worm. The tiny turtle made contact with the frail Weedle, sending the worm flying through the air and hitting a nearby tree. The poor worm fell the ground. Amanda grabbed an empty Pokeball from her back pack and threw it.

"Pokeball, Go!" she yelled with excitement. The Pokeball made contact with the Weedle and opened up, turning Weedle into red energy and closed with Weedle inside. The white button blinked red for a couple of seconds but to Amanda, it felt like eternity. The blinking red light and the wobbling of the Pokeball stopped.

"She caught it," Kevin said. Kevin and Mike had been standing there for almost the whole battle. They heard her yell when she called for Squirtle and that's how they found the girl.

"Oh wonderful," Mike said sarcastically.

Amanda ran up to the Pokeball and picked it up. "Yes, I caught Weedle!" she said smiling.

"Squirtle!" she said cheerfully.

"Thanks Squirtle, you're the best!" Amanda said. "Return!" Squirtle was turned into red energy and returned back into her Pokeball.

"Congradulations," Kevin said smiling.

"Pi- Pikachu!" Pikachu said from Kevin's shoulder.

"Thanks," Amand said. She was surprised to see her friends standing there. "How long were you guys standing there?" she was kind of embarrassed.

"Pretty much your whole battle," Mike answered.

"Yep," Kevin added.

Amanda then giggled. "Thanks guys."

The three trainers returned to the road and their journey through the dense darkened forest. They noticed light started filtering through the forest in the horizon down the road.

"Finally, a clearing!" Kevin shouted.

"Thank God," Mike said with relief. "It's about time we got out of this place!"

"Pewter City here we..." Amanda stopped in mid-sentence after what she saw beyond that clearing.

"Damn it, its just a clearing," Mike said disappointed and kind of angry. "There's more forest over there!"

"Every time I travel through this forsaken forest, it seems to take longer to get to Pewter City," Kevin said. He was getting frustrated.

"Well come on, no need to waste time just standing here. We just keep on going until we reach Pewter City," Amanda chanted with life.

Mike sighed and Kevin groaned. They did not want to continue trecking through the damn forest. They reached the end of the clearing and entered even darker and thicker forest. As Kevin and Mike began bickering at one another again, Amanda ignored they boys as she walked, glowing in the light of happiness over capturing her very first Pokemon. Though she was getting a little anxicious to get to Pewter City more than ever now. She kind of hoped to get to Pewter very soon.

* * *

**As our heros entered another part of the Viridian Forest, what will await them next? Stay tuned for another chapter of Pokemon EX**


	5. Talk About Pressure

**Last time on Pokemon EX: Our heroes entered the dark, thick wooded Viridian Forest. As they walked the road, they stumble upon a lost Weedle. Mike freaks out while Amanda trecks on her own to find the Weedle's home. Kevin gets a confession out of Mike on why he's attitude was ugly. Amanda cannot find the Weedles home and decides to just battle it and and capture the Weedle.**

* * *

**Chapter Five: Talk About Pressure**

Three travelers walked through a dense forest. It was even darker than the patch of forest they were in just recently. There was no telling just how far this part of the forest went.

"I can't believe how much darker it has gotten," said one of the travelers.

"You're telling me, we were better off in the other half of this forsaken forest," the other boy said.

"I don't know about you but I want to get the hell out of here already!" the girl screamed.

"Amanda, did you just say 'hell'?" the first trainer asked.

"Yes I did, now get over it," Amanda smarted off.

The first boy just shook his head, trying to stifle a laugh and continued walking. The travelers walked for a good while and in silence too. They then saw a figure in the distance and they couldn't quite make the person out. They did believe it was a male trainer.

"Alright Beedrill, use Twinneedle!" the male trainer ordered. The huge bee started hitting the tree, fast with its needle arms. "Very good." He then noticed three figures in the distance approaching him. _'Hmm, trainers to battle,'_ He began walking toward them.

"Hello there, are you Pokemon trainers?" the male asked.

"Yep," replied the first trainer.

"What might your names be?" the male asked.

"I'm Kevin."

"I'm Mike."

"And I'm Amanda."

"Nice to meet all of you. My name's Jason," he introduced himself.

"Hello," the three trainers said in unison.

"I feel like a battle, who wants to challenge me?" Jason asked.

"I do!" Kevin said. He was jumping up and down, egar to have his first real Pokemon battle.

"Good then," Jason replied with a smirk.

"There's a clearing up ahead," Jason said, motioning the three trainers to follow them.

They walked for what seemed like forever. They reached the clearing Jason was talking about ten minutes earlier. Kevin and his friends stared at the boy like they were stabbing him in the back for taking them so damn far.

"I thought you said it was up ahead!" Kevin shot at Jason.

"Oh," Jason laughed. "Sorry about that." He was kind of nervous and scratched the back of his head. "I guess I should of told you."

"God, I thought I'd never see sunlight again," Mike said, thanking the Lord for this opportunity to be free from the clutches of the evil forest of pure darkness.

The other trainers laughed. "What? I don't see what's so funny!" Mike exlaimed.

After Mike's little comedy routine that really was accidental, both Kevin and Jason reached opposite ends of the clearing, readying themselves for battle.

"Alright Kevin, let's make it a two on two battle. Is that okay with you?" Jason asked.

"Fine by me," Kevin replied. He turned his attention to Mike. "Hey Mike, come be the ref."

"Okay," Mike responded. He ran to the center of the field, off to the side like a sideline of a football field.

"The battle between Kevin from Pallet Town and Jason from..." Mike stopped in mid-sentence. "Uh, where are you from Jason?"

"I'm from Viridian City," Jason replied with some laughter.

Mike cleared his throat and started over. "The battle betwen Kevin from Pallet Town and Jason from Viridian City will now begin! Trainers, pick your Pokemon!"

"Alright Butterfree, you're up!" Jason yelled throwing the Pokeball that opened up, revealing a fairly large but beautiful purple bodied butterfly with beautiful large red eyes and white wings with a purple pattern on each delicate wing.

"Butterfree?" Kevin questioned to himself taking out his Pokedex and opened it.

**"Butterfree, the Butterfly Pokemon. The wings are protected by a rain-repellent dust thus making it able to fly even when it's raining."** the Pokedex explained.

"Alright then, Pikachu let's go!" Kevin yelled. Pikachu jumped off Kevin's shoulder and onto the battlefield.

"Pika, Pi!" he said fiercely, the yellow Pokemon was ready.

"Let the battle begin!" yelled Mike.

"Alright Butterfree, use Sleep Powder!" ordered Jason. Butterfree flew over Pikachu and started sprinkling the purple powder.

"Pikachu, use Agility," Kevin commanded. Pikachu began dashing around the battlefield at a pace so fast, Butterfree couldn't keep up to spread her powder.

Jason's frustration was already growing at a fast rate. "Alright Butterfree, use Confusion to stop that Pikachu!" The attack was no good, Pikachu was dashing around way too fast for Butterfree to concentrate her energy on Pikachu. However, the yellow mouse stopped when it was right behind the butterfly.

"Quick Attack!" yelled Kevin. Pikachu burst into more speed but this time making hard contact against the Butterfree, knocking her to the ground. The purple butterfly had a hard time getting up from that one but she managed to pull herself back into the air even though she was hurting.

"Now finish it up with Thunderbolt!" Kevin yelled. Pikachu's cheeks began to spark.

"Pi-Ka-Chu!" the yellow mouse yelled releasing his electricity hitting the poor Butterfree dead on. The power of that Thunderbolt was to much for Butterfree to handle and she fainted.

"Butterfree is unable to battle, Pikachu is the winner!" shouted Mike.

"That was a good battle Kevin," praised Jason.

"Thanks," Kevin replied.

"Alright Beedrill, you're up!" Jason yelled when he threw his Pokeball. It hit the ground and opened up revealing a large bee with its normal yellow and black stripes. This particular Pokemon had huge stingers as both its arm and a larger and more toxic stinger on its rear. Kevin took out his Pokedex once again.

**"Beedrill, the Poison Bee Pokemon. Beedrill often appear in swarms and it flies at violent speeds all while stinging with it's toxic stinger on its bottom."** it explained.

"Alright Charmander, go!" Kevin yelled when he threw his Pokeball, revealing his red-orange lizard Pokemon.

"Charmander! Char!" he chanted, ready for action.

"Beedrill, use Pin Missle!" Jason Commanded. The bee flew up into the air and raised his stinger arms, aiming for Chamrander and began shooting white pins at Charmander.

"Charmander, burn them up with Flamethrower!" Kevin ordered. Charmander opened his mouth and hot, red and orange fire came out blasting away the Pin Missle, burning up every last pin but the flames didn' t stop at the pins, the hot fire made contact with Beedrill directly as well.

"Beedrill, Twineedle!" Jason ordered. The bee Pokemon got back up from the injuries of the Flamethrower and flew at Charmander with incredible blazing speed. The needles from the bee's arms made contact with Charmander, but only for a bit.

"Charmander, use your tail to knock off Beedrill!" Kevin yelled. Charmander flipped and slapped Beedrill into the ground with his tail.

"What?" Jason asked in disbelief, "Is that even legal?"

"I see nothing wrong with it," Mike answered. He did see Kevin use that particular move before when his friend battled the wild Rattata when they first started their journey.

Jason mummbled something angrily under his breath. "Beedrill, Double Team!" The Beedrill turned into many Beedrill. "Now, Poison Sting!"

All the Beedrills that were created dove in with its rear stinger ready to sting.

"Charmander!" Kevin screamed. Charmander closed his eyes, but only for a moment. He opened them back up with confidence and leaped into the air with his claw held high, it then began to glow.

"Whoa," Kevin said. He remembered that Charmanders could learn Metal Claw on their own.

"Yes! Charmander, use Metal Claw!" Kevin yelled. Charmander's claw grew brighter as it hardened up into steel. He scratched threw all the Beedrill's until he found the real one, scratching the bee across the abdomen. Beedrill then fell to the ground, struggling to get up and move.

"Let's finish this up Charmander, use Flamethrower!" Kevin yelled. Charmander turned around and opened his mouth and released his hot fire. Beedrill, who was still trying to get up and fly away, took a direct hit from the hot, nasty fire and fainted.

"Beedrill is unable to battle, the winner is Charmander. The victory of this match goes to Kevin of Pallet Town!" Mike ended the battle.

"Alright, we won Charmander!" Kevin said with excitement. Kevin couldn't believe he had just won his very first Pokemon battle.

"You did great Beedrill, return!" Jason said to his Pokemon, returning the bee to his Pokeball. He then turned to Kevin. "Well Kevin, I must say that was a great battle." He stuck his hand out, ready for a handshake.

"Yeah that was," Kevin said, taking Jason's hand and they both shook.

"Well I got to take off, it was nice meeting you guys," Jason said as he began walking back towards the forest, waving goodbye.

"You too, bye," Kevin said. The other two said their goodbyes as well, waving at Jason.

* * *

Returning to the road, the trainers finally made it out of the forest. However, the sun was already setting in the western horizon and so they decided to make camp. They set their tents and started a camp fire. After everything was finished and set, they sat by the fire.

"Hey Amanda," Kevin looked up at the girl.

"Yes?" she replied with a question. She wondered what he wanted.

"I was wondering if you'd come and help me train," Kevin said.

"Train with what?" Amanda asked curiously.

"I want to teach Pikachu Iron Tail," Kevin said.

"Sure, I'll help," Amanda said with a smile. Mike had already fallen asleep outside his tent, so the two got up and walked a few feet away from the campsite.

"This should be a good spot," Kevin said.

"Yeah," Amanda eplied.

"Alright Pikachu, you're up!" Kevin said pointing toward the ground. The little mouse jumped from Kevin's shoulder onto the grass.

"Pikachu!" he said, ready.

"Weedle, go!" Amanda said throwing her Pokeball. It opened up revealing her green worm Pokemon.

"Wee!" he said happily.

"This is what I want you to do, keep Weedle right there," Kevin said.

"Uh, okay," Amanda replied. She was not really sure what was going on now.

Kevin turned to Pikachu, "Okay Pikachu, I want you to focus hitting Weedle with your tail, alright?" Pikachu nodded and ran up to Weedle and started slapping the worm with his tail. They were merely love taps as it didn't hurt Weedle at all especially since Pikachu never used his tail for battling before now. Weedle cooed as he was having fun with Pikachu.

"That's it Pikachu, keep it up!" Kevin encouraged Pikachu. Ten minutes went by into the training and Pikachu learned the attack quickly. His tail began to light up. "Yes, it's working! Alright Pikachu, use Iron Tail!"

Pikachu jumped into the air and did a front flip slamming its steel-coated tail into the poor unsuspecting Weedling.

"Chu-Pika!" it yelled as his tail made hard contact with Weedle.

"Yes! Pikachu you did it! You learned Iron Tail!" Kevin shouted jumping up and down and hugging his Pokemon buddy.

While Kevin was celebrating this milestone in his Pokemon Trainer career, Amanda's Weedle started to glow completely white all over.

"Ah!" Amanda screamed in terror, "What's happening to my Weedle?" The girl wasn't too sure what was happening and it was scaring her straight out of her mind while Kevin just stared.

"I believe, well I believe, I think your Weedle is evolving," Kevin finally explained.

"Evolving?" Amanda questioned, she was kind of stumped.

"Well, some Pokemon evolve into bigger, stronger Pokemon," the boy replied trying to explain the situation the best way he could.

"Oh," Amanda said finally getting what was going on.

Weedle grew into something a little large and longer. The glowing stopped and where Weedle once lied was now a creepy yellow cocoon with scary black eyes. Amanda didn't say anything and pulled out her Pokedex.

**"Kakuna, the Cacoon Pokemon. This Pokemon is in a temporary stage while making its body. It is almost unable to completely move on its own."** the Pokemon explained in its computer-like voice.

"Aww, it can't even move? What good that'll do me," Amanda said disappointed.

"Don't worry, I read some where Weedle's and Caterpie's are the fastest evolving Pokemon there is," Kevin explained trying to cheer Amanda up.

"Really?" asked Amanda.

"Yeah. Your Kakuna will evolve sooner than you think," Kevin said with a smile.

"Thanks Kevin," Amanda said.

Mike walked up to the two, half asleep. "What's all the commotion?"

"Did we wake you?" asked Amanda.

"Sort of, so what's all the commotion?"

"She was helping me train Pikachu to learn Iron Tail," replied Kevin. "And Weedle evolved."

"Awesome," Mike said still half-asleep. "So did Pikachu learn Iron Tail?"

"He sure did," replied Kevin. "It didn't take Pikachu but ten minutes to learn the attack."

* * *

Kevin, Amanda and Mike walked back to their campsite. Mike crawled into his tent and possibly fell right back to sleep. Kevin and Amanda soon followed by entering their own tents, crawling into their sleeping bags and falling asleep for the night. After a goodnights rest, they'd be ready to head off to finally reach Pewter City.

* * *

**Our heroes are out of the Viridian Forest and Amanda's Weedle evovled. Stay tuned next week for another chapter of Pokemon EX**


	6. The First Showdown!

**Last time on Pokemon EX: Our heroes continue trecking through the darkest part of Viridian City where they meet Jason, a bug type Pokemon Trainer. He asks for a battle in which Kevin accepts. They travel to a nearby clearing (which wasn't as nearby as Mike thought) and the two begin their battle. First up its Pikachu against Butterfree and Pikachu's speed earned him the victory. Next up was Charmander against Beedrill, it was a tougher battle but Charmander pulled through. That night, Kevin asks Amanda for help in teaching Pikachu Iron Tail.**

* * *

**Chapter Six: The First Showdown!**

The morning sun, its rays glimmered over a campsite just off the road signaling a new day has began. Tents lay in a half circle near a still smoldering camp fire which the flames had died down long ago. In the green tent on the left side of the camp fire layed Kevin, a Pokemon trainer who knew a lot about strategy and battling just by reading, as of now he only has Charmander and Pikachu at his side but we all know that was enough for Kevin at the moment. Next to his tent was another green, but a hunter green tent where Mike lie. He was Kevin's best friend since they could crawl. He knows a little about battling and with Bulbasaur and Pidgey at his side, he doesn't worry. In the pink tent on the right side of the camp fire lay a girl the boys met while trying to rush Kevin's new Pikachu to the Pokemon Center in Viridian City and her name is Amanda. Her Pokemon team consists as of now a female Squirtle and her newly evolved Kakuna.

The three trainers had finally waken up from their night's slumber and exited their tents, greeting each other a 'good morning' and packed their camping gear in silence. After packing was done, they let out all ther Pokemon and ate their breakfast together. A little over half an hour passed and the three were ready to go.

"Let's go guys, we don't have much further until we reach Pewter City!" Kevin said happily. Amanda and Mike nodded as they returned to the road and began another days' adventure. It was about ten in the morning, according to Mike's watch when they finally reached Pewter City but of course the first place Kevin wanted to go was to the gym.

"Finally!" Kevin exclaimed, "I thought were never going to make it!"

"Calm down Kevin," Amanda said. Kevin didn't hear her as they walked threw the town in a nieghborhood where Pewter colored houses lined up one right after the other on both sides of the road lie. Toward the center of town the reached a brown and white looking stadium and out front of the gate lied a white sign with big red letters that read 'PEWTER CITY GYM'.

"Yes! We're here!" Kevin yelled. He could not contain his excitement any longer and rushed inside the gym.

Amanda sighed, "Oh brother."

"Yeah, he tends to get like that sometimes," Mike said softly to Amanda as if Kevin was around to hear it. Amanda laughed a bit.

Kevin walked through the big brown double doors and entered the gym. It was dark and a littly chilly and he barely saw anything. Then bright white spotlights turned on revealing a large rocky battlefied.

"Who goes there?" a mysterious deep voice said. It echoed through the gym.

"I'm-I'm Kevin from Pallet Town and I'm looking to challenge the Pewter City Gym leader," Kevin said nervously.

The voice laughed. "Then you've come to the right place." A teenage boy about 17 or even 18 revealed himself. His skind was a dark brown tone and had spikey brown hair and squinty eyes, that's if you could tell they were even eyes. His clothes button-up shirt was brown and his pants were dark brown, however, his tennis shoes were blue.

"I'm Brock, the Pewter City Gym leader and I accept your challenge," said the gym leader.

"Good," said Kevin. "What are the rules?"

"The rules are a two on two match with no time limit," replied Brock.

"Got it," Kevin said.

* * *

"The gym battle between the Pewter City Gym leader Brock and Kevin from Pallet Town is about to begin. This will be a two on two battle with no time limit. Only the challenger can substitute. Are you ready?" said the ref.

"Yes," the two battlers said.

"Let the battle begin!" yelled the ref.

"Go Geodude!" Brock yelled throwing his Pokeball. It opened up revealing a rather decent sized brown boulder with arms and eyes.

"Geo!" he said ready for battle. Kevin took out his trusty Pokedex.

**"Geodude, the Rock Pokemon. Its round form makes it easy to pick up. Some people have used them to hurl at each other in snowball fights,"** it explained.

"Charmander, you're up!" Kevin yelled throwing his Pokeball. It opened revealing his red-orange lizard.

"A Charmander? I can't believe you'd use such a Pokemon. Prepare to lose the battle kid," Brock said amused. "Geodude, Roll Out!" The rock Pokemon began spinning, hit the durt and began rolling fast across the field.

"Charmander, use your Flamethrower to push yourself up into the air to dodge the attack!" yelled Kevin. Charmander aimed his flame towards the ground and fired away. The flames pushed Charmander high into the air, out of Geodude's path.

"Clever," Brock said. "But it's not clever enough. Geodude, use your Roll Out to get into the air!" Geodude rolled to a rock that was slanted over and took to the skies. He got close enough to Charmander.

"Now use Focus Punch!" Brock ordered. Geodude stopped spinning and his fist lit up. The punch connected to Charmander's face, sending the lizard to the ground.

"Charmander, get up!" Kevin paniced but Charmander got up in no time. "Alright, we're still in this fight!"

Geodude landed back onto the other side of the battlefield. "Geodude, use Roll Out again!" Brock commanded.

"Charmander, Fire Spin, trap that Geodude!" Kevin ordered. Charmander opened his mouth releasing out a thin stream of fire that turned into a whirling tornado, trapping Geodude. Geodude just kept rolling. Now the rock Pokemon was a rolling fireball as well.

"Wait for Geodude to get closer!" ordered his trainer so Charmander waited. The flaming rolling Geodude got closer. "Now use Iron Tail!"

Charmander's tail lit up and turned to steel. It surprised Kevin that Charmander actually knew how to use it, he called the attack as a bluff to throw Brock off track then a memory surfaced in his mind, hitting him like a tidal wave. He remembered yesterday when battling Jason's Beedrill right when he told Charmander to use his tail to knock the bee Pokemon off where his tail lit up for a brief second. Kevin was swiftly brought back to reality when he heard Charmander's steel tail slam into the flaming Geodude. It threw the rock Pokemon off track, causing him to spin into a large rock near the left edge of the battlefield.

"Iron Tail. I should have known he had some kind of trick up his sleeve," Brock said to himself.

"Alright Charmander, let's finish this one up. Metal Claw!" Kevin ordered. Charmander charged for the struggling Geodude. His claw lit up and turned to steel. Charmander reached Geodude, who was still trying to recover from being dazed out by Charmander's last attack, and he slashed across Geodude. The attack was too much for Geodude to take and fainted.

"Geodude is unable to battle, the winner is Charmander!" said the referee, holding up a green flag on Kevin's side of the field and a red flag on Brock's side of the field.

"Alright Charmander, we did it!" Kevin yelled, proud of his Pokemon.

"Don't get too cocky, kid. The battle's just about to begin!" Brock said grabbing his second Pokeball. "Go Onix!" He throw the red and white ball, it opened revealing a huge snake-like Pokemon made nothing but grey boulders.

Onix roared.

"Whoa," Kevin mumbled while he took out his Pokedex yet again.

**"Onix, the Rock Snake Pokemon. It usually lives underground. It searches for food while burrowing through the ground at fifty miles per hour,"** the Pokedex informed.

"I'm sticking with Charmander!" Kevin said.

"Figured as much," Brock said to himself. "Alright Onix, Bind!" Onix swiflty slithered toward Charmander, wrapping its rock snake-like body around Charmader, completely immobilizing the lizard.

"Charmander!" Kevin screamed.

"Onix, Seismic Toss!" Brock ordered. Onix picked up Charmander and started swinging around the gym and threw Charmander flying across the room. The poor lizard slammed into the wall, extremely hard and fell the ground, limp. He layed their, fainted.

"Charmander is unable to battle, the winner is Onix!" declared the ref.

"Charmander, you did great buddy, now get some rest." Kevin said as Charmander was returned to his Pokeball.

Kevin turned to Pikachu slightly, who had been sitting on his shoulders the whole battle. "Alright Pikachu, it's all up to you!" Pikachu jumped off Kevin's shoulder onto the battlefield.

Brock began laughing, "You're going to use that puny little electric rodent to go up against Onix? You truely are pathetic. Your win against Geodude was just dumb luck and to think I started to believe you were a pretty worthy opponent."

"Whatever, just start the battle already," Kevin said letting Brock's remark just slide off his back.

"Onix, use Bind again!" Brock commanded. Onix slithered after Pikachu.

"Not this time pal, Pikachu, use Agility!" Kevin ordered. Pikachu ran off, bouncing off the rocks at high speed.

"Damn, he is a worthy opponent," Brock said to himself. "Onix, Dig!" Onix slammed into the ground and disappeared which caused Pikachu to stop.

Kevin cleared his head after he thought of what he could do. "Alright Pikachu, just listen very carefully so you'll know where Onix will resurface." Pikachu did just that, using his ears with his excellent hearing as if they were radar's, locking in the sound of Onix moving around underground. "Good, and when Onix resurfaces, get on top of it!"

"He's just setting himself up for a nasty defeat," Brock said to himself. "Onix, resurface!" Onix came barreling out of the ground but Pikachu jumped just seconds before and landed on Onix's head.

"Thunder!" Kevin yelled. Pikachu's orange cheeks began sparking.

"Pi-Ka-Chu!" he yelled, releasing a very bright and a great amount of electricity. A Thunder at close range against a rock-type, Onix did feel the pain a lot. "Now use Iron Tail on top of its head!"

"I knew it, they both knew Steel-type attacks," Brock said to himself as he watched Onix get pulverized across the head by Pikachu's Iron Tail. The pain caused Onix to fall to the ground.

"Onix, get back up and finish this!" ordered Brock. Onix tried to get up again.

"Pikachu, finish this up with another Iron Tail on his head!" Kevin said. Pikachu's tail lit up once more and turned to steel. The mouse used a quick attack to get to Onix faster. Pikachu jumped into the air and twirled, slamming his tail against Onix's head. This Iron Tail was much more powerful than the first, it was enough to cause Onix to faint.

"Onix is unable to battle, Pikachu is the winner. The victory goes to Kevin from Pallet Town," said the ref. He was holding up the green flag on Kevin's said of the battefield.

"Yes, we won Pikachu!" Kevin yelled. Pikachu ran into his trainer's arms. Brock returned Onix and walked up to Kevin and Pikachu.

"That was a very good battle. I never expected you to have Steel-type attacks up your sleeve," Brock said, this time his attitude had changed.

"Thanks," Kevin responded.

"And as your proof of your victory here, I award you the Boulder badge," Brock said as he handed Kevin the shiny boulder-shaped badge to Kevin.

"Yes, I got the Boulder badge!" Kevin said proudly, holding up it up in the air.

"Pi, Pikachu!" he said proudly.

Kevin said his farewell to Brock, who went back into the cover of darkness. He headed for the double doors and walked outside into the bright daylight with Pikachu on his shoulders. Mike and Amanda jumped up from a bench they were sitting on to greet Kevin.

"Well, did you lose?" Mike asked jokingly.

"Nope," Kevin replied. He took out his newly won Boulder badge and showed it to his friends.

"Cool, you did it man!" Mike said. "But I guess we have to come back tomorrow for mine, huh?"

"Probably, his Pokemon need rest," Kevin answered.

"One more thing," Mike said, curiousity was over taking him. "Can you tell me which Pokemon he uses?"

Kevin smirked. "You'll have to find out tomorrow."

Mike sighed as Kevin started walking. The left the Pewter City Gym grounds and walked back towards the edge of town where the Pokemon Center was located. They entered the center where another Nurse Joy was working behind a desk. They headed into the trainer lodging and claimed unoccupied rooms. Kevin made his way back to Nurse Joy and handed over Charmander for a check up. The trainers made their way to the dining area where they sat and had some lunch. After lunch, Kevin recieved his Charmander back and was in good health. He and Mike along with Amanda made their way back to their rooms where'd the rest.

* * *

Night had finally fallen. Mike and Amanda had already turned in for the night. However, Kevin was still up, admiring his newly aquired Boulder badge. Mike had fallen asleep just before Amanda, despite being so pumped up for his battle with the gym leader the next morning. Kevin just continued to stare at the badge.

"Seven more badges to go and then I'll be able to compete in my very first Pokemon League," Kevin said to himself. He remembered watching his father compete and win each and every league he had participated in.

"My dad would be proud that I won this badge," Kevin said and finally lied down and closed his eyes. Shortly he had fallen alseep with dreams of winning Pokemon Leagues dancing in his head. He reached the very first step in getting to the Pokemon League.

* * *

**Now that Kevin won his very first badge, how will Mike fare? Find out on the next Pokemon EX!**


	7. Extra Harassment

**Last time on Pokemon EX: Kevin, Mike and Amanda finally reached Pewter City where Kevin was egar to participate in his first gym battle. Kevin met Brock, the Pewter City Gym leader. Kevin challenged Brock which Brock accepted. After a tough battle, Kevin won the Boulder badge.**

* * *

**Chapter Seven: Extra Harrasment**

Morning showed its beautiful face again and for once Mike was the first to wake up. He was so egar to participate in his first gym battle. He might even be more excited than Kevin was. Kevin and Amanda were still asleep and he didn't want to wake them up nor wait for them to wake up so he decided to go to the gym by himself. Mike packed his things and walked out the room. He greeted Nurse Joy who was helping Chansey mop the floor and walked out the Pokemon Center with his destination clear in his mind, the Pewter City Gym. He walked, almost ran, for what seemed like miles to make to finally reach the brown and white building. He walked through the gates up the sidewalk that led to the brown double doors.

"Damn, that walk seemed forever," Mike said glad to have finally reached the gym. He opened the double doors of the gym and walked inside. It was dark and chilly and Mike was starting to get mad since he was led to believe no one was even here but that changed when the spotlights turned on, revealing a large rock battlefield.

"Who goes there?" said a mysterious deep voice.

"I'm Mike from Pallet Town and I'm here to challenge the Pewter City Gym leader!" Mike shouted into the distance.

"Well you came to the right place," said the voice revealing himself. The dark brown skin teenager lept from the top onto the battlefield. "I am Brock, the Pewter City Gym leader and I accept your challenge."

"What are the rules here?" asked Mike.

"Two on two with no time limit," answred Brock. Each trainer entered their designated spot on the battlefield.

"The battle between Pewter City Gym leader Brock and Challenger Mike from Pallet Town is about to begin. This will be a two on two match with no time limit. Only the challenger can substitute," said the referee. "Is each trainer ready?"

"Yes," said the two.

"Let the battle begin!" said the ref lifting up his green flags, signaling the start of the battle.

"Geodude, let's go!" Brock yelled. He threw his Pokeball, revealing his rock Pokemon.

"Bulbasaur, let's go!" Mile yelled. He too threw his Pokeball, revealing his green plant Pokemon.

"Geodude, use Magnitude!" ordered Brock. Geodude slammed both fists into the ground. The battlefield shook violently, it was almost as if the whole gym was going to collapse on top of them all. It had been a Magnitude 5.0.

"Bulbasaur, use your vines to jump!" ordered Mike. Bulbasaur released his green vines, pushing him up into the air.

"Geodude, use Roll Out and launch yourself into the air!" Brock commanded. Geodude started rapidly spinning across the ground and onto the slanted rock which in turn launched him high into the air which got him next to Bulbasaur. "Now, use Focus Punch!" Geodude pumped his energy into his fist which in turn lit up. He then punched Bulbasaur across the face. The force of the punch caused Bulbasaur to fall toward the ground faster than he would of normally

"Bul-ba-saur!" it yelled in pain.

"Bulbasaur, break your fall with your vines!" Mike commanded. Bulbasaur released his vines again and wrapped them around a rock nearby. Bulbasaur pulled himsef for a bit, released his hold on the rock and landed on the ground on all fours softly. However, Geodude was still in the air, coming in for an attack.

"Geodude, Tackle!" yelled Brock. Geodude used the speed of the freefall and made severe contact against Bulbasaur, pushing the Pokemon into the rocks.

"Bulbasaur, come on now, you can get back up!" yelled Mike. Bulbasaur struggled a bit.

"Geodude, let's finish that vegetable off with a Roll Out!" Brock ordered coldly. Geodude hit the ground rolling once again, aiming for Bulbasaur.

"Try to slow it down with Razor Leaf!" yelled Mike. Bulbasaur sat where he had been hurt and released razor sharp green leaves from within its bulb. They sharp leaves made contact with Geodude, slowing him down greatly but the rock Pokemon didn't completely stop. Mike noticed that the rock Bulbasaur hit made it slant a bit, just enough for Geodude to get some air time again.

_'That's it!"_ Mike thought. He watched Geodude get closer and closer to Bulbasaur, then it was time. "Bulbasaur, dodge it!"

Bulbasaur jumped out of the way with his vines and Geodude rolled onto the rock and up into the air which he stopped spinning.

"Exactly what I wanted!" Mike yelled happily. Brock just looked at him confused. "Bulbasaur, use Vine Whip!" Bulbasaur released his vines and slapped Geodude across his face, then turned and slapped Geodude downward where Geodude fell to the ground.

"Leech Seed!" Mike commanded. Bulbasaur aimed for Geodude and fired a single seed from within his bulb. The seed landed on top of Geodude and no sooner then that, vines began growing all around Geodude's rocky body. The vines began sucking the energy out of him and in turn giving it to Bulbasaur.

"Now finish it with Razor Leaf!" Mike ordered. Bulbasaur released his razor sharp leaves. They slashed and sliced through Geodude. He could no longer stand the pain from his weakness and fainted.

"Geodude is unable to battle, Bulbasaur is the winner," announced the ref as he held a green flag over Mike's half of the battlefield and a red flag over Brock's half. Mike just stood, awaiting Brock's next Pokemon.

"Go Onix!" Brock yelled throwing the Pokeball, revealing his grey Rock Snake Pokemon.

"An Onix, huh?" Mike said to himself. "I know just what to do."

"Onix, Bind!" ordered Brock. Onix slithered his way to Bulbasaur and using the lower half of his body, Onix wrapped around Bulbasaur, squeezing him.

"Bulba!" he yelled in pain.

"Bulbasaur, hang in there and use Leech Seed!" Mike yelled. Bulbasaur, although he was in pain, managed to fire a seed, hitting Onix. Vines began to grow out of the seed and around all over Onix's body, draining him of his energy and feeding it to Bulbasaur. Onix roared after each painful shock of energy being drained out of him then he let Bulbasaur go.

"Damn it, I forgot about that attack, how could I be so stupid?" Brock said to himself. "Onix, tear off those vines with Sandstorm!"

Onix began spinning through the pain, kicking up sand and dust turning it all into a whirlwind of razor sharp sand and dirt.

"Uh oh," said Mike not liking what he was seeing. The dust and sand settled but Onix, however, was no where in sight.

"What the hell? Where did he go?" asked Mike, confuised. Mike then noticed a hole where Onix once was. "Damn it, he's underground. Bulbasaur, watch out!"

It was too late, Onix resurfaced right undernieth Bulbasaur.

"Headbutt!" yelled Brock.

"Not so fast, use Vine Whip to wrap around Onix!" commanded Mike. Bulbasaur released his vines once again and wrapped around Onix's neck. "Good, now try to throw Onix out of your face."

Bulbasaur struggled in trying to move Onix slightly out of the way but he manged to find the strength to move Onix a few feet away. Onix lost his balance and crashed into the rocks nearby.

"Now let's finish this battle shall we? Bulbasaur..," Mike said about ready to call out his final attack

Brock's tiny eyes widened (I think). "I don't like where this is going."

"Solarbeam!" Mike yelled. Bulbasaur began collecting sunlight.

"Onix, now's our chance. Get up and use Bind!" ordered Brock. Onix got back up and slithered toward Bulbasaur, but Onix just wasn't quick enough. Bulbasaur's bulb lit up, he had absorbed enough light.

"Solarbeam!" Mike yelled once more. Bulbasaur lifted up his back and fired his beam of sunlight. It made direct contact against Onix. The power of the solarbeam was enough to light up the gym twice. Shortly the blinding light disappeared and Onix lied on the ground, defeated.

"Onix is unable to battle, Bulbasaur is the winner. The victory goes to Mike from Pallet Town!" said the ref. Mike ran over to Bulbasaur and hugged him. Brock returned his Onix and walked over to Mike and Bulbasaur.

"That was a great match," Brock said, his attitude changed. "As a proof of your victroy here, I award you the Boulder badge."

Brock handed the shiney brown boulder-shaped Boulder badge.

"Alright Bulbasaur, we won the Boulder badge!" Mike yelled happily.

"Bulbasaur!" he cheered.

Mike walked out of the gym but he didn't find Kevin or Amanda waiting for him so he decided to head back to the Pokemon Center. He walked for a bit, admiring his new badge when he saw two figures walking up from the distance. As he got closer he realized it was Kevin and Amanda.

_'They must of just woke up,'_ Mike laughed to himself.

"Hey Mike!" yelled Mike as the two caught up with Mike.

"So did you have your battle with the gym leader?" asked Kevin.

"Yep and I won too with just Bulbasaur," Mike replied.

"That's awesome. Well come on, they have breakfast ready at the Pokemon Center," said Kevin.

The three trainers ran off back to the Pokemon Center. They entered the building and headed straight for the cafeteria. Kevin and Mike, of course, sat down with huge plates of food while Amanda only had what she knew she could eat.

"So Amanda, are you ready for your gym battle tomorrow?" asked Kevin with a mouth full of food.

"I guess so," she lied. She knew she didn't want to compete in gym battles, they were not for here. The three then eate in silence. After breakfast, they decided to take it easy and rest a little more at the Pokemon Center.

* * *

Night had fallen and the three trainers were in Kevin's room talking. Amanda was still unsure how she was going to tell them she wasn't going to compete in gym battles. Luckly for her, that subject didn't come up anymore that night. It got late and all three of them began to get sleepy. Mike and Amanda retired to their rooms and reached their beds where they layed down and fell asleep one by one. Amanda was the last one to fall alseep because of her uneasy mind. She was still dwelling on the fact of how she was going to tell them she wasn't going to compete in gym battles without breaking their spirits. Finally sighing, she managed to get her mind to wonder off what she was going to do instead which she fell alseep too though she still didn't know what tomorrow was going to bring her.

* * *

**Now that Mike has won his gym badge, Amanda is torn between not competeing in gym battles and telling her friends what she's going to do. Will she tell them? Find out on the next chapter of Pokemon EX!**


	8. A Like Wise Decision

Last time on Pokemon EX: Mike woke up early and couldn't wait for his friends to wake up, so he went to the Pewter City gym by himself. He challenged Brock, who accepted, and battled solely with Bulbasaur. Mike pulled off the victory. Meanwhile, Amanda, who is under pressure to participate in the gym battle but doesn't want to, tries to find a way to tell the boys she will not participate in Pokemon gym battles.

* * *

**Chapter Eight: A Like Wise Decision**

Darkness was still painted across the sky. Inside a Pokemon Center room was a girl staring at the ceiling. It was still quite dark in the room, but she did know what she was staring at. She turned over to look out the window and managed to see the stars shining brightly. She gazed at them for a while, letting her mind get lost in their beauty. However, it was short lived as her mind wondered right back to where she was trying to avoid, the subject of just how the hell she was going to tell her friends she didn't want to compete in gym battles.

Amanda sighed, "Why is this haunting me so much? They won't get mad if I have decided I don't want to participate in gym battles."

She was really confused. Her mind would argue with itself, saying one thing and then turning around and start saying another and she didn't know which answer to believe. So much time was spent thinking about this that she didn't realize that morning had come. The sun was peaking through the window. She finally realized it when she noticed her room was lit up as if the light was on.

"Man, morning already? I barely got any sleep too," she said whining.

In the other rooms nearby, the sunlight was bright for early morning and it caused the two boys in those said rooms to wake up. The changed into their regular close and exited the room. One of the boys knocked on the girls room. She groaned as she didn't want to get up since her damn bad thouhgts kept her up half the night.

"Come on Amanda, let's go get breakfast," the boy said on the other side of the door.

"It's okay, Kevin. I'm not hungry!" she yelled through the room. The boys entered the room to check to see if she was okay, but then she was caught in a lie when her stomach groweled at her, loud enough so they could hear it.

"Not hungry, yeah right," said the other boy. He was laughing.

"Shut up, Mike," Amanda said as she got out of her bed. She was already dressed, she did so in the middle of the night just to take her mind off things for a bit.

The three trainers went into the Pokemon Center's cafeteria for their breakfast. All three ate like they hadn't eaten in days, even Amanda. After breakfest, they returned to their rooms and gathered their belongings ready to head to the Pewter City Gym one last time for Amanda's shot at the Boulder badge. Amanda sighed as she knew where they were going to head to next after they had left the Pokemon Center. She paced her room in silence, badly wanting to say screw it to herself and tell her friends of her decision but she was still so afraid that they would disapprove and kick her out of the group. Kevin and Mike were ready to go while Amanda still paced her room in a panic. She grabbed her things and left her room following Kevin and Mike. They left the Pokemon Center, waving goodbye to Nurse Joy, and headed for the center of town, where the gym was located. Amanda trailed behind her friends as they kept looking back at her with impatient faces.

"Come on Amanda, hurry up!" yelled Mike.

"Just a sec," she said hesitant. She was still trying to figure out a way to tell them. She couldn't hold it in any longer, she just had to tell them, this was now or never so she finally found the courage she had been looking for all night and stopped. However, Kevin and Mike didn't notice and kept walking.

"Hey guys," she said. Kevin and Mike stopped and turned around to see what was up.

"Yeah Amanda, what's up?" asked Kevin.

"There's something I need to tell you," she said. Fear was evident in her voice. "I've been thinking for a while, even before I met you guys."

Kevin and Mike just listened. They were both interested in what Amanda had to say.

"Well that is I've decided that I don't want to participate in gym battles," she admitted. She waited for any kind of rejecting reaction.

"Well that's fine," Kevin replied sincere, "What is it you want to do?"

Amanda felt a big crashing wave of relief just hit her after they didn't reject her decision. "I want to be a Pokemon Coordinator and participate in Pokemon Contests."

"That's fine by us," Kevin said with a smile.

Amanda smiles and was so glad her friends supported her in her decision to be a Pokemon Coodinator. As they continued walking down the street, Kevin noticed a poster on a street lamp that read 'Pokemon Contest: Pewter City Arena. First place winner will recieve the Pewter Ribbon.'

"Hey look, there's going to be a Pokemon Contest right here in Pewter," said Kevin pointing to the poster. Amanda jumped for joy after hearing what Kevin just said.

"Alright, I guess I better get to training so my Kakuna can evolve into..., well whatever he evolves into," she said.

"And I'll help," Kevin said as they turned around to head back to the Pokemon Center.

They arrived at the Pewter City Pokemon Center once again, Nurse Joy was surprised to see Kevin and his friends again so soon after they were leaving for good. They explained that Amanda wanted to participate in the Pewter City Pokemon Contest instead of battling at the gym. Nurse Joy then registered Amanda to participate in all the Pokemon Contests in Kanto so she could participate in Kanto's Grand Festival later in the year. After Amanda was registered, the trainers returned to their old rooms since they had not been checked in again and placed all their stuff back on their beds they had been sleeping in the past two days.

"Ya know, this is going to throw us back a day from our Journey," Mike said.

"Yeah but it'll be alright. Besides, I kind of wanted to see a Pokemon Contest for myself," Kevin said. "I've been hearing about them quite now since they've adventured outside of the Hoeen region."

Mike thought about it for a bit. "Yeah, I guess it would be cool to actually see one live."

"I never imagined they'd reach into the Kanto region so quickly," added Kevin. "And since they have, we can finally see one for ourselves."

"Yeah, you're right. I would like to see one as well," Mike replied.

Amanda entered Mike's room without knocking. She was so excited about competing in her very first Pokemon Contest. She grabbed Kevin by the hand and literally took him out of the room.

"Hey! What's the big idea!" Kevin shouted.

"Come on, I want to train my Kakuna so it can evolve," Amanda said with a smile.

"Um, okay," Kevin replied kind of unsure.

The two left the Pokemon Center and went out back where there was a nice open field they could practice in. Amanda stopped and pulled a Pokeball from her belt and she threw it.

"Alright, come on out Kakuna!" Amanda yelled. The Pokeball opened up releasing her yellow cocoon Pokemon.

"Pikachu, you're up!" Kevin called out. Pikachu jumped from his shoulder to the ground.

"Pikachu!" he said ready for action.

"Okay Kevin, remember this is just training to get Kakuna to evolve and since he can't move that much, nothing tremendous, okay?" Amanda asked sweetly.

"Sure, of course, I wasn't intending to anyway," replied Kevin blushing.

"Kakuna, Pin Missle!" Amanda commanded. Kakuna lit up and white pins began shooting, they're target: Pikachu.

"Pikachu, dodge it with Quick Attack!" Kevin yelled. Pikachu dodged it quickly with his Quick Attack.

"Now, use Thundershock but not a full-powered one, okay?" Kevin ordered.

"Pi-Ka," he started with full force. "'Chu," he said lightly and released off a weak, actually more like a static Thundershock.

"Kakuna, Harden!" Amanda ordered. Kakuna began to glow as it hardened up. "Great!"

Kevin was getting anxious, he really wanted to have a full ledge battle. However, he knew this training was just to get Amanda's Kakuna to evolve. "Pikachu, use Agility!"

Pikachu dashed around Kakuna in circles.

"Try to hit it with Poison Sting!" Amanda ordered. Kakuna began shooting purple poisonous darts at Pikachu. None of the darts hit Pikachu at all. This frustration started to hit Kakuna as the cocoon Pokemon began getting angry that it couldn't move nor hit the Pikachu. Finally Kakuna started to glow really bright. Pikachu stopped his Agility to see what was happening.

"I think- I think it's evolving!" Amanda yelled. She was jumping up and down in excitement, egar to know what her Pokemon was going to be. It grew larger with clear wings, three stringers, which two were his arms and one on his rear. The Pokemon stopped glowing and revelead a tall, yellow and black Pokemon.

"Hey, Kakuna evolved into Beedrill," Kevin said. He was surprised that Beedrill was the last of the Weedle's evolution trail.

"A Beedrill, huh?" Amanda asked herself, "Cool," she paused for a second and turned to Kevin. "Okay, how about a real battle this time Kevin?"

Kevin's stomach rumbled as it was getting close to lunch time. He so wanted to have a real battle but at the same time he was so damn hungry and wanted to eat badly as well. He was having a hard time making up his mind until his hunger won this round.

"How about we eat some lunch first and then have that battle?" Kevin asked. He hoped that Amanda would agree.

Amanda's stomach started to growl at her as well. "Uh, sure," she said giggling and they both headed back to the Pokemon Center.

They enetered the Pokemon Center again and entered the cafeteria where Mike was already ahead of them stuffing his face. Kevin grabbed all the food he possibly could pile ontho his plate. Amanda, on the other hand, got what she wanted and sat down last. Kevin had already reached the table and began stuffing his face as well.

_'Man, those guys can eat,'_ Amanda noticed. _'But they're growing boys, what can you do?'_

Half an hour passed in the cafeteria. Amanda was full while both Mike and Kevin were overstuffed, groaning and complaining about stomachaches so Kevin didn't feel like battling just yet.

* * *

Afternoon came just as fast as morning faded. After lunch, they took a small nap to get over the stomachaches. Now the three travelers were behind the Pokemon Center, Kevin and Amanda ready for their first Pokemon battle against each other.

"This is one on on battle between Amanda from Pallet Town and Kevin from Pallet Town will now begin! Trainers are you ready?" asked Mike, trying to sound like an official gym battle referee.

"Yes," Amanda and Kevin said exactly at the same time.

"Let the battle begin!" Mike called out.

"Beedrill, take the stage!" Amanda yelled. She elegantly threw her Pokeball as if she was already competeing in a Pokemon Contest. The Pokeball opened up, releasing her bee Pokemon. Beedrill buzzed, signalling he was ready to battle.

"Alright Pikachu, you're up buddy!" Kevin said. Pikachu jumped off his shoulder onto the field.

"Pika! Pika!" The yellow electric rodent said. He was ready for battle.

"Beedrill, use Quick Attack!" Amanda commanded. The bee Pokemon flew off quickly aiming for Pikachu.

"Agility!" Kevin yelled. Pikachu began running in circles around Beedrill at a speed in which Beedrill could not keep up with.

"Damn that Agility!" Amanda said to herself, "Use Pin Missle!"

Beedrill's arms glowed white and began shooting out lots of white pins. Pikachu just kept his speed, running around Beedrill so none of the pins made any contact on Pikachu. Amanda was begining to become frustrated which Kevin noticed.

"Now don't get frustrated. Clear your head so you can effectively call out your attacks," Kevin advised her. Amanda took in his advice and calmed herself down. At the same time, Pikachu stopped running because he could no longer keep running around Beedrill in the way he was.

"Now's your chance Beedrill! Use Horn Drill!" Amanda ordered. One of Beedrill's arms began spinning around and he aimed at Pikachu. Beedrill got close enough to Pikachu and was about to hit the electric mouse.

"Pikachu, use Quick Attack to dodge and get on top of Beedrill!" Kevin yelled. Pikachu jumped into the air with his Quick Attack's speed and landed right ontop of Beedrill's back.

"Oh no! Beedrill, try to shake him off!" Amanda yelled in panic. Beedrill started to fly around violently trying to shake off the yellow rodent that was clinging to his back. It was no use, he wasn't going anywhere any time soon.

"Alright Pikachu, Thunderbolt!" Kevin yelled. Pikachu's cheeks began sparking violently.

_'Well this is the end of this battle,'_ thought Amanda.

"Pi-Ka-Chu!" he yelled. He released his powerful electricity at close range, really giving Beedrill a shock. After Pikachu was done releasing his electricity into Beedrill, he jumped off safetly to the ground while Beedrill crash-landed into the ground, already fainted from the intial electric shock.

"Beedrill is unable to battle, Pikachu is the winner!" announced Mike.

"Alright! Good job buddy," Kevin said to Pikachu.

"Pikachu! Pi!" Pikachu said proud of himself.

"Great battle Kevin," Amanda said. She was slightly disappointed in the outcome but deep down she knew she wouldn't of won against Kevin anyway.

"Yeah, but you did great Amanda," Kevin said smiling.

Amanda smiled back, taking in Kevin's compliment.

* * *

The day had come and gone and night had fallen on Pewter City once again. They returned to their rooms after eating their dinner and were ready to call it a night. Mike drifted off to sleep before he could even get his PJs on while Kevin and Amanda were still up, waiting to get tired and fall alseep. Amanda decided to get up and walk to Kevin's room where she knocked on the door.

"Come in," he said from the other side of the door. She entered the room and sat down in the chair next to Kevin's bed.

"I wanted to ask you something," Amanda said looking over at Kevin.

"Go ahead," Kevin said waiting for the question.

"How did you become so great at battling?" Amanda asked curiously, "I mean you just started out a few days ago."

Kevin laughed. "Well for the past few months I become a total nerd and studied books and magazines on strategies and battling with Pokemon. I even watched Pokemon battles on TV to anaylze them. Everything I know, I learned from those books, magazines and TV."

"Whoa, I would of never guessed." Amanda said. She was definately surprised at this news. "What about Mike? He seems pretty good too for just starting out as well."

"He didn't go nearly as nerdy as I did," Kevin said laughing. "He did watch the Pokemon battles I watched on TV with me and learned his techniques from that."

"I see," Amanda said. "I really don't know much about strategy or even battling."

"You seemd to know enough in my opinion. To call out attacks that Beedrill knows even though _you_ didn't even know Kakuna was going to evolve into a Beedrill," Kevin said trying to reassure the in-doubt girl.

Amanda giggled a little bit. "Thanks, I guess I do know a little more than I give myself credit for. I guess I learned it all from watching my mom getting rid of Rattata's out of her garden with her meowth ever morning."

"Oh, so those Rattata's I always saw running down the street every morning where coming from your house?" Kevin asked laughing.

Amanda giggled, "Yep, sure were." She smiled.

Kevin laughed, "I would of never guessed then." He smiled

"Well it was nice talking to you," Amanda said. "I'm going to go ahead and sleep. Goodnight Kevin."

"Goodnight, Amanda." Kevin said as he watched the girl leave his room. After she left, he layed down, covered up and soon enough he fell asleep.

Amanda entered her room and crawled into her bed. The reassuring words from Kevin flowed through her head and let her drift off into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

Morning soon came once again. Kevin and Mike helped Amanda train her Squirtle and Beedrill for the upcoming contest that was still another day away. The day of training came and gone and they all went to sleep for one more night in Pewter City. Amanda was now prepared more than ever for tomorrow's upcoming Pewter City Pokemon Contest.

* * *

**Now that Amanda's Kakuna evolved and some reassuring words from her friend Kevin boosting her confidence, will she be prepared like she thinks she is for tomorrow's Pokemon Contest? Find out on the next Pokemon EX.**


	9. A Fatal Attractor

**Last time on Pokemon EX: Amanda finally admitted to Kevin and Mike that she would like to participate in Pokemon Contests rather than Pokemon gym battles. She asks Kevin to help her train with Kakuna so he can evolve which Kevin accepts. During the training sessions, Kakuna evolves into Beedrill which then Amanda asks Kevin for a real battle, he accepts. The two battle, but Kevin's Pikachu beats Beedrill. That night Amanda asks Kevin who he's so good at battling and he admits he studied books and magazines.**

* * *

**Chapter Nine: A Fatal Attractor**

Another dawn had finally come. Three trainers were sleeping peacefully in their respective beds in their respective rooms inside the Pewter City Pokemon Center. The sun's morning rays filtered through their windows into their rooms where it suddenly turned bright. The girl was the first to wake up, she was so egar to compete in her very first Pokemon Contest. She quickly got out of the bed and getting ready as quick as he could. Her two friends woke up and left their rooms after getting dressed. One of the boys heard rustling inside the girl's room, he knocked on the door.

"Just a minute," the girl said inside the room. There was a little more rustling and then she opened the door, ready. The boys just looked at her.

"Are you nervous?" the boy asked.

"A bit, but I'll be fine. Thanks for asking Kevin," she said with a smile.

"You're welcome Amanda," Kevin said, smiling back. They started walking down the hallway. "Come on Mike, let's go."

Mike stood their for a second, "Uh, right, coming."

They said their goodbyes for real this time to Nurse Joy and left the Pokemon Center, their destination the Pewter City Arena where the Pewter City Pokemon Contest was taking place. They passed the Pewter City Gym and headed toward the edge of town where the Arena was located. In a short trip, they reached the arena. The roof was a nice golden color while the rest of the exterior was white with a big blue stripe going across the middle.

"Wow, this place is huge," said Amanda admiring the arena.

"Yep, that's a contest arena for you," said an unfamiliar male voice. The three trainers turned around to see a male about a few inches taller than Kevin. He wore a red-collared shirt with a black strip in the middle with a white t-shirt undernieth, jeans and black and red sneakers. His hair was pulled back in a ponyail and the light-brown shade shined in the sunlight.

"I was in awe too when I saw my first Pokemon Contest arena," he continued. "You three here to compete in the Pokemon Contest?"

"No, only I am," Amanda answered back.

"Oh and what's your name?" the boy asked.

"My name's Amanda," she answered. "What's yours?"

"The name's Benjamin."

"So you have been to a contest before?" Amanda asked.

"Yeah and I won it too," Benjamin said. He took out a case from his back back revealing the blue ribbon with a gold round center in the middle of the bow of that ribbon.

"Cool," she said admiring the ribbon.

"Well got to go, peace," Benjamin said and entered the arena. Amanda sighed and walked into the arean behind him with Keivn and Mike following.

"We'll be in the stands," Kevin said. Amanda nodded and the two boys headed down the hallway to the spectator stands.

The two boys found seats close up and sat down. Meanwhile, Amanda entered the locker room where all the other Coordinator's that were going to compete where waiting.

* * *

A woman with a short blue colored sleeveless shirt and short blue jean shorts walked onto the arena stage and grabbed a microphone from a member of the even staff. "Welcome ladies and gentlement to the Pewter City Pokemon Contest! I am Lillian, announcer of all the Pokemon Contests in Kanto. Now let's meet the judges, first we have the head of the Pokemon Fan Club, Mr. Contesta!"

"Hello, great to be here!" the middle-aged man with greying hair wearing a black tuxedo said.

"And our next Judge is the head of Pokemon Contests, Mr. Sukizo!"

"Hello there," the man said. He was either wearing a white tuxedo or a lab coat.

"And last is Pewter City's own Nurse Joy!"

"Glad to be here," the nurse said.

"Now let's begin with our appeals!" Lillian announced. Trainer after trainer came up onto the stage and gave their magnificent, elegant and aweing appeals.

"Wow, all those Pokemon Coodinator's are really good," Kevin said. He was admiring all the appeals he had witnessed.

"Yeah, they were," Mike responded.

"Next up we have Benjamin from Saffron City taking the stage," Lillian said. The boy with brown hair, red-collared shirt and blue jeans approached the stage.

"You're up Venonat!" Benjamin threw his Pokeball onto the stage. It opened up and revealed a small, round purple-haired Pokemon with big red eyes that almost looked like rubies and with two antennae's sticking out of his head.

"What's that Pokemon?" Mike said as he held up his Pokedex.

**"Venonat, the Insect Pokemon. Its eyes act as a radar, enabling it to be active in darkness. The eyes can also shoot powerful beams,"** the device said.

"Alright Venonat, use Poison Sting!" Benjamin commanded. Venonat spt out purple stingers into the air. "Now use Confusion!"

Venonat's eyes lut up with a blue-purplish light. That same light shrouded the stringers and Venonat started controlling them, turning ordinary poison stingers into an elegant dancing show. The judges were in awe.

"Now Venonat, Shadow Bal!" Benjamin yelled. A black ball started forming at the tip of his mouth. When Venonat was done forming the black ball with a purple aurora surrounding it, he launged into straight for the floating stingers. When it made contact, it exploded, raining down beautiful, sparkling pieces of the stringers falling to the stage.

"What do our judges think?" Lillian asked at the panel of judges.

"Impressive, I really liked how Venonat made the poison stingers dance in the air," said Mr. Contesta.

"Remarkable," said Sukizo.

"It was a delight to see," said Nurse Joy.

"With that said, it's time to bring out our next Coordinator. She's just starting out so give a big welcome to Amanda from Pallet Town," Lillian said as the crowd cheered and Amanda walked up on stage.

_'This is it,'_ Amanda thought. "Squirtle, take the stage!" She said, throwing her Pokeball releasing her blue turtle Pokemon.

"Squirtle, Squirt!" she said.

"And Amanda has choosen a cute little Squirtle," said Lillian.

"Bubblebeam!" Amanda commanded. Squirtle shot out a beam of bubbles into the air.

"She's starting off with Bubblebeam," said Lillian, egar to see what the Coordinator was about to do.

"Now Rapid Spin!" ordered Amanda. Squirtle withdrew into her shell and spun towards the bubbles. Squirtle's spinning caused the bubbles to get pulled in, creating one gigantic sparkling blue bubble.

"Amazing, Spuirtle used Rapd Spin to guide in the bubbles to create on magnificent sparkling bubble," Lillian said amazed by the display.

"Now Squirtle, use Water Gun!" Amanda yelled. Squirtle began spinning and launcher her Water Gun which encircled the huge bubble and started seaping into the bubble. After a short period, the bubble was full of water and floating to the ground.

"Now Squirtle, use Skull Bash!" ordered Amanda. Squirtle leaped into the air and charged at the water-filled bubble. Squirtle went right through the bubble causing said bubble to pop and surrounded Squirtle with sparkling water. The judges were amazed.

"That was a fantastic display of Squirtle's attacks, now let's see what the judges thought about Amanda's performance," said Lillian.

"Impressive, she definately knows what she is doing," said Mr. Contesta.

"Simply remarkable," said the head of the Pokemon Contests.

"It was very elegant and well thought out," said Nurse Joy. Amanda went back to the locker room. Kevin and Mike entered as well.

"That was great Amanda," said Kevin.

"Yeah, simply remarkable," Mike joked, imitating the Mr. Sukizo, the head of Pokemon Contests. All three laughed.

"Thanks guys," Amanda said.

"Okay, the results are in and these are the Coordinators moving on to the second round," Lillian said. Picutres of about eleven other trainers came up. Amanda's picture came up last.

"Yes! I'm going to the second round!" Amanda said exictedly.

"Congradulations Amanda," Kevin said.

"Now let's see who's battling who," said Lillian. All the Coordinaters that made it to the second round were paired up. Amanda's eyes widened when she saw who she was going to face, Benjamin.

"I'm going to face Benjamin, already," said Amanda, surprised.

Benjamin laughed a little. "Well, well, we're going to battle. See you on the battlefield," he said as he walked off.

-(SC)-

Round two of the Pewter City Pokemon Contest began. A few Coordinator's had their battles first and those who won, moved on. Now it came to Benjamin and Amanda's battle.

"For our next battle, we have Benjamin from Saffron City facing off against Amanda from Pallet Town," Lillian said. "For this round, each Coordinator has five minutes to wind down their opponents points, whoever has the most points at the end or whoever knocks out their opponents pokemon first will be the winner, so let the battle begin!"

The clock on the scoreboard changed from all zero's to five minutes.

"Venomoth, you're up!" Benjamin called out, throwing his Pokeball revealing his huge pearl-colored moth Pokemon.

"What's that?" Mike said. He once again took out his Pokedex.

**"Venomoth, the Poison Moth Pokemon. Venomoth is the evolved form of Venonat. Venomoth's wings are covered in dust-like scales. Every time it flaps its wings, it looses highly toxic dust."** it explained.

"Alright Beedrill, take the stage!" Amanda yelled throwing her Pokeball which revealed her yellow and black-striped bee Pokemon.

"Venomoth, Sleep Powder!" Benjamin commanded. Venomoth flew towards Beedrill sprinkling Sleep Powder.

"Dodge it with Quick Attack!" said Amanda. Beedrill quickly vanished behind Venomoth causing Benjamin to lose some points. "Now use Horn Drill!"

Beedrill's stinger arm began spinning. The attack hit Venomoth head on causing Benjamin to lose more points.

"Venomoth, Wing Attack!" Benjamin yelled. Venomoth got back into the air and hit Beedrill with his lit up wings causing Amanda to lose some points this time around.

"Beedrill, Poison Sting!" Amanda ordered. Beedrill dived toward Venomoth with his rear stinger aiming at Venomoth.

"Pyschic!" Benjamin yelled. Venomoth's eyes lit up in an array of shades of purple, yellow, blue and red began moving toward Beedrill, shrouding him completely and stopping the bee in his tracks. Amanda's points began to drain dramatically.

"Beedrill!" Amanda yelled. She couldn't think of anything to counter the powerful Psychic attack and before she knew it, all her points were gone.

"That's all folks, Amanda has ran out of points and our winner in this battle is Benjamin from Saffron City," Lillian said as the audienced cheered.

Amanda quietly returned her Beedrill and walked off the stage with her head hanging down. Kevin left the stands to meet up with Amanda while Mike stayed with Pikachu. Kevin raced down the hallway and caught up with Amanda, who was sitting on a bench near the locker room door with her head hanging down. She was staring at the ground and Kevin finally spoke.

"Amanda?" he said, seeing if the girl was okay. All she did was spring up from the bench and clenched Kevin in a tight hug. He was quite surprised at her action but the girl began to cry on his shoulder.

"I lost," she began under her tears. "I'm a big loser."

"It's okay Amanda," Kevin said trying to comfort her. "You did really well out there for your first Pokemon Contest."

Amanda didn't respond, she just stayed there in Kevin's arms crying for a while.

"The winner of the Pewter City Contest and the Pewter Ribbon is," there was a pause. "Benjamin from Saffron City," Lillian said giving the pewter colored ribbon to Benjamin. "You did outstanding today."

After the ribbon presenting ceremony, Benjamin managed to catch Kevin, Mike and Amanda leaving the arena so he ran towards them. He finally caught up to them.

"Hey Amanda, great battle today," he said. "Hopefully we'll battle again and maybe next time you'll be me," he winked.

"You can count on it!" she said with newly found confidence.

"Great!" he said, "Guess I'll be seeing you around then, later."

"Bye," Amanda said waving. She turned back to Kevin and Mike. "So where's our next destination?" she was quite cheerful now. Mike stuck his nose into the Kanto guide book.

"Cerulean City, that's where the next gym is," he said happy to know they were on a destination to the next gym.

"Great, now let's head on over to Cerulean City!" Kevin said happily. The three trainers left Pewter City for good as the memories of their great battles here were still fresh in memory.

* * *

**Amanda may have lost her very first Pokemon Contest but she's not going to let that stop her prusing her dream of becoming a great Pokemon Coodinator. Now our trainers are headed for Cerulean City for their next gym. See you next time on Pokemon EX**

* * *

**Title Pun:** A Fatal Attraction


	10. A Full Moonstone

**Last time on Pokemon EX: Amanda participated in her very first Pokemon Contest. She went all the way to the final round but was defeated by the hands of her new rival Benjamin.**

* * *

**Chapter Ten: A Full Moonstone**

Three trainers walked down a long stretch of gravel road. A tall mountain crept up the horizon with a very sharp pointed peak. They stopped in their tracks and admired the mountain that they were reaching.

"Whoa, what is that?" asked the girl of the group.

"Well Amanda, according to the guide book, that's Mount Moon," one of the boys said while looking inside a book that was in his hand.

"Huh? What Mike?" asked Amanda. She didn't listen after she just asked as she was too busy still staring at the tall mountain.

"You better listen this time, I'm not gonna repeat myself again! That's Mount Moon!" Mike said upset. He then turned to the other boy in the group, "I think we have to go through it to get to Cerulean City, am I right Kevin?"

"I don't know, I'm not the one that's carrying the guide book," replied Kevin.

Mike looked through the map on the book he was carrying.

"Yep, according to the map in the guide book, the path leads right through Mount Moon and on into Cerulean City," Mike said.

"Well, what are we standing here for? Let's go already!" cheered Amanda.

The two boys sighed and watched the young girl run off toward the Mountain. They shook their head and walked after her. They sure weren't going to run today.

* * *

The trainers continued walking along the gravel road as the mountain got closer and closer. Soon they were at the mountain's base where they saw an opening into a cave that ran into the mountain.

"Hey look, a cave," pointed Kevin. He looked around to see if there was anyway to go around the mountain, but didn't see nothing. The path they were on went straight inside the mountain.

"Looks like that's the only way. We have to go through that cave," Mike added. He really wasn' t to sure about going inside that cave.

"I don't about this guys, even from outside the cave is spooky," Amanda said. She was quite frightened.

Kevin noticed a glow from the cave and walked up to investigate, much to the dismay of his friends. Kevin began to chuckle after what he saw inside the cave.

"There's nothing to be afraid of, the cave is lighted for crying out loud," he said.

Amanda's fear melted away. "Oh, okay then."

Kevin was amused at her fear, Amanda caught on to it quickly and got a little upset.

_'How dare he laugh at my misfortune!'_

The three trainers walked inside the cave. Amanda was reassured once more as the cave was truely lit up like a christmas tree. They continued through the cave with ease until they heard a strange noise coming from the distance, they chose to ignore it and continue walking. The quicker they got out of that cave, the better they were and the closer they would be to Cerulean City. A few minutes passed and they heard the strange noise again, this time a small pink creature came out of one of the wall caves. It had a small curled up tail and curled fur ontop of its head with black fur on top of its ear. It began to approach the trainers.

"Clefairy, 'Fairy, Clefairy!" it said, scared and confused while running around the trainers in circles. Pikachu jumped off Kevin's shoulder and stopped the Clefairy.

"Pika, Pikachu, Pi!" he said, seeming to understand what Clefairy, turned and cooed at Kevin.

"Oh how cute!" Amanda said finally realizing the Clefairy was a Pokemon. The sparkles were evident in her eyes as she took out her Pokedex.

"**Clefairy, the Fairy Pokemon. It's adorable appearence makes it popular as a pet. However, it is rare and difficult to find as they rarely reveal themselves to humans," **it retorted.

"Guys, I think something's wrong. That Clefairy wants us to follow her," Kevin said. Everyone agreed and began following the scared Clefairy to the center of the cave where a large rock lied in the middle. The turned to the left and noticed a net filled with Clefairy and Clefable being lifted out of the ceiling of the cave.

"Hey! What's going on here?" demanded Kevin as he watch the net rise to the ceiling.

"Nothing that concern's you, brat! No be a good little boy and run along and play with your friends!" a Female voice yelled out.

"Yeah, it's none of your business," a male's voice yelled out.

"Just butt out," another male's voice yelled out.

"Where are those voices coming from?" asked Mike. "Who are you people!"

"Well if you really want to know then prepare for trouble," the female voice called out.

"And if you want to know that badly then make it double," the male voice called out.

"To infect the world with devisation," the female continued.

"To seperate all peoples within our nation," the man continued.

"To announce the evils of truth and love," the female voice kept on.

"To extend our reach to the stars above," the male voice kept on.

"Cassandra," said a woman who came down from the ceiling with long orange hair.

"Bill," said the man who came down from the ceiling with short blonde hair.

"Team Rocket blast off at the speed of light," Cassandra said.

"Surrender now or prepare to fight," finished Bill.

"Meowth that's right!," a cat said making his enterance known.

"A talking cat, no way!" Kevin said amazed.

"Better believe it kit," the Pokemon said.

"Who the hell is Team Rocket?" asked Mike.

"What!" the trio screamed and fell over.

"You mean you never heard of the most famous, most evil crime organization called Team Rocket!" Cassandra yelled. The three kids just shook their head no.

"It doesn't matter pipsqueaks, we'll be heading out now with these Clefairy and Clefable and there's not a damn thing you can do about it, Cassandra let's go!" yelled Bill.

"Not so fast, Pidgey go!" Mike said throwing his Pokeball which released his bird Pokemon. "Use Wing Attack to cut through that net!"

Pidgey flew quickly as his sliced the net clean through with his wings.

"Good job, Pidgey!"

"What!" Team Rocket yelled in unison.

"That's it you little fucks, you're going to get it now, go Ekans!" Cassandra yelled throwing her Pokeball releasing a rather long purple and yellow snake.

"Ekans..." it hissed.

"Go, Grimer!" Bill yelled throwing his Pokeball releasing a rather stinky and purple blob

"Grimer!" it said ready for battle.

"Pikachu, go!" Kevin yelled. Pikachu ran from the Clefairy into the fray.

"Pidgey, use Gust!" Mike commanded. Pidgey began flapping his wings, kicking up dirt and turning the wind into a nice whirlwind which knocked Ekans into Cassandra.

"Pikachu, Quick Attack!" Kevin yelled. Pikachu dashed quickly and slammed into Grimer, it too, crashed into Bill.

"That's no far you little twerups!," Meowth said and began running at Pikachu. "Furry Swiopes!"

"Pikachu, Iron Tail!" Kevin commanded. Pikachu's tail lit up and hardened into steel and swung at Meowth. The tail collided with Meowth's face, sending him flying into Cassandra and Bill. Cassandra then screamed out in frustration.

"You bastards are going to pay!" she yelled.

"Whatever you old hag!" Kevin said coldly.

"Did... you... just... call... me... old?" she said with a vein popping out of the right corner of her forehead.

"Uh oh, I think Cassandra just evolved into Flareon," Bill said, scared of what Cassandra might do.

"How dare you call me old!" yelled Cassandra.

"Pikachu, Thunderbolt 'em now!" Kevin commanded. Pikachu jumped into the air and his cheeks began to spark.

"Pi Ka Chu!" he yelled as he released a high volume of electricity from his cheeks. The electricity struck Team Rocket causing an explosion and sent them flying high into the air.

"Now dis puts a whole new meanin' to the **tiorm** to 'a shocking' defeat," Meowth said.

"Oh shut up, we don't need your damn puns right now!" Cassandra screamed.

"Oh well," Bill said.

"Looks like Team Rocket's blasting off again!" they yelled in unison as they disappeared into the sky.

"Good riddence, I hope we never see those three losers again," Kevin said.

"Yep," Mike added returning Pidgey into his Pokeball.

Kevin ran to the net and released the rest of the Clefairy and Clefable. Meanwhile, Mike held up his Pokedex to the taller pink Pokemon with fairy wings on her back and a bigger, more bushy curly tail.

"**Clefable, the Fairy Pokemon. It has an acute sense of hearing. It can eaisly hear a pin being dropped nearly 1,100 yards away**." it said.

Soon after the Clefairy and Clefable began dancing around the large rock chanting their names. Kevin and Mike watched, wondering what the Pokemon were going to do. However, Amanda reached for an empty Pokeball from her backpack.

"I wonder what they're doing." Kevin said to the group.

"I don't have a clue but I am going to capture one of these Clefairy," Amanda said throwing the Pokeball at the nearest Clefairy.

"What the..!" Kevin said, surprised and unable to finish his sentence.

The ball hit the Clefairy and opened up, turning the pink Pokemon into red energy and closing shut. It fell to the ground and began to wobble while the red light blinked. Soon the light stopped blinking and the Pokeball stopped wobbling.

"Whow, I guess it wanted to go with you," Kevin said.

"Yes, I caught a Clefairy!" Amanda yelled out happily, raising her Pokeball into the air.

"Congradulations," said Mike while Kevin just smiled.

* * *

The trio finally made it out of Mount Moon which was a good thing because the sun was going down and it was beginning to get dark. They had spent so much time inside the mountain watching the Clefairy and Clefable dance around the large rock as well as play.

"I guess we should make came right here," Kevin said.

"You're right," Mike said agreeing with Kevin.

They got out their tents and set them up quickly. Then they placed their sleeping bags in their repsective tents and quickly got a camp fire going. They released all their Pokemon so they could eat their dinner while the trainers ate dinner themselves. After dinner, their Pokemon were returned to their respective Pokeball, except for Pikachu of course, said their goodnights and turned in for the night and fell asleep right away. Morning came and the three trainers woke up, packed their belongings and started right back on their journey.

"Cerulean City isn't too far off guys, we should make it there by mid-morning," Mike said while peaking inside his guide book.

"Great, we can start our gym matches today then," Kevin said excited about battling for his second badge.

"You said it man," Mike added.

"Hey now, we're just wasting time just standing here, come on, let's go!" said Amanda.

The three trainers started walking once more towards their next stop. Mike and Kevin wondered who the next gym leader their were going to face would be like while Amanda only thought when the next Pokemon Contest would take place and how she would use her Clefairy to win the appeal round and Squirtle to win the battle round.

* * *

**Now that Amanda has a new Pokemon on her team, will she be able to finally win her first Pokemon Contest when it comes around again? How about that nasty Team Rocket, will they be back to plague our heroes? Find out on the next Pokemon EX!**

* * *

**Title Pun:** A Full Moon


	11. Gettin' Kind of Misty

**Last time on Pokemon EX: Kevin and his friends reached Mt. Moon where they meet a Clefairy who escaped from being capurted by Cassandra and Bill of Team Rocket. Kevin manages to save all the Clefairy and Clefable and defeats Team Rocket while spoiling their plans to capture the rare Pokemon. Now our heroes have reached Cerulean City where their next adventure is about to begin.**

* * *

**Chapter Eleven: Gettin' Kind of Misty**

Three trainers walked along a graveled path and in the horizon layed another city. A blue aura from the sun covered the city, the light reflecting off the buildings that were painted blue. Shortly they arrived to the outskirts of town and came to a sign which they glanced at and in bold blue letters it read: 'Welcome to Cerulean City: Home of The Three Sensational Sisters'. However, on the sign the word 'Three' was crossed out in red and underneath, spray painted 'Four' in red as well. The trainers looked at the sign and chuckled a bit and headed into the city, their destination, the Cerulean City Gym.

"Where is it?" asked Mike who was looking around and then at the map of Cerulean City.

"It's around here somewhere, be patient," replied Kevin.

Amanda wasn't paying any attention to the two boys complaining about where the gym was located. She was busy looking around for posters that advertising the next Pokemon Contest. Soon they passed a utility pole where a flyer was stapled to the said pole, advertising the Cerulean City Pokemon Contest. After reading it, Amanda squealed with excitement. The boys turned to see what was up.

"What is it Amanda?" asked Kevin, thinking something was wrong.

"There's going to be a Pokemon Contest here tomorrow," she said with a smile.

"That's great!" Kevin cheered.

"Found it!" Mike yelled, interupting Kevin and Amanda.

"Found what?" asked Kevin.

"The Cerulean City Gym!" Mike said, excited and pointing in the direction they were supposed to go.

"Great!" Kevin added.

"Well you guys have a nice gym battle. I'm going to go train for the next contest. I'll meet up with you guys at the Pokemon Center later, okay?" Amanda asked with a smile.

"Sure thing," Kevin replied. Mike just nodded.

"Let's go!" shouted Kevin.

* * *

The two trainers entered the Cerulean City Gym. The gym itself looked a bit like a circus tent, the walls were colored with yellow and red stripes with a big Seel as the sign for the gym. Inside the gym was a massive aquarium, filled with all kinds of tropical fish and of course Pokemon. A Seel swam by followed by a school of Goldeen, Remoraid and even Magikarp. They approached the front desk where a beautiful woman with long, golden-blonde hair wearing a red dress sat. They were gazing at her for a while and finally were snapped out of their daze when the woman spoke.

"Like, who are you?" the woman asked. Her voice was that of a valley girl.

"I'm Kevin," introduced Kevin.

"And I'm Mike," Mike followed.

"We're here for a gym battle," Kevin finished.

"Just one moment, 'K?" the woman said as she got up. She opened up the black double doors behind her and walked down the hall. Kevin and Mike looked back at all the aquariums the gym had.

"I'm assuming this gym leader uses Water-types," Kevin said.

"Yep," Mike responded.

"You ready Pikachu?" Kevin asked. The yellow mouse Pokemon nodded his head.

"Pi, Pikachu!"

The woman entered the lobby again. "Like, the gym leader will see you now," she pointed down the hall. "Just go down that hall and like enter the double doors."

"What's your name anyway?" asked Mike.

"Like my name is Lily, one of the Sensational Sisters of the Cerulean City Gym," she answered.

"Wow," was all Mike could say.

The two trainers entered the double doors and walked down the dim hall way passing by aquarium after aquarium full of sea life. The two admitted to themselves that they were amazed by all the sea life this gym had collected. Soon reality came crash back down on the young trainers when they reached a second set of double doors.

"Well, I guess I'll go first," said Kevin.

"Alright, good luck to you man," Mike said.

Kevin nodded and walked through the double doors. He entered what looked to be like a stadium with rows and rows of seats just circling around a giant, sparkling pool that was in the middle of the arena. However, Kevin could make out the markings on the pool that indead this was the battlefield. Kevin walked down the stadium stairs and entered the battlefield area. A girl came out from the other side of the pool with firey orange hair with it tied up in a small ponytail at the side of her head. She was wearing a yellow vest jacket and short yellow shorts. She looked like she was only a couple of years older than Kevin. The girl looked up and saw Kevin standing there looking around her gym. She then spotted the Pikachu on his shoulder and it instantly reminded her of a best friend that was traveling else where. She smiled but finally spoke up.

"And who might you be?" she asked with a gentle voice.

"My name is Kevin and I'm from Pallet Town and I am here to challenge the gym leader," he replied.

Hearing the name 'Pallet Town' really brought more memories of her best friend because he too was from Pallet Town. She shook the thoughts out of her head to concentrate on the boy's challenge.

"Well look no further as I am Misty, the Cerulean City Gym Leader and the Fourth Sensational Sister I might add," she said with a a smile.

"What are the rules?" asked Kevin as Lily entered the gym and walked up to the sidelines

"Two on two battle," she answered.

"Great!" he yelled in excitement.

"Like, this battle between Misty, the Cerulean City Gym Leader and challenger Kevin from, like, Pallet Town will not begin," she began. "Like, each trainer will use two Pokemon and only the challenger can, like, substitute, or something, anyways, like are you two ready?"

Lily was not really thrilled to waste her time as a referee, but since the normal one was off for the day, she had no choice since she promised Misty.

"Yeah," the two battlers finally replied.

"Like, let the battle begin, or something," Lily said.

"Alright, Casarin you're up!" Misty called out as she threw her Pokeball revealing a rather small, pink heart-shaped Pokemon.

"Huh? What is that?" Kevin questioned, taking out his Pokedex.

"**Luvdisc, the Rendezvous Pokemon. Luvdisc live in shallow seas in the tropics. This heart-shaped Pokemon earned its name by swimming after loving couples it spotted in the ocean's waves.**"

"Eww, gross," he said very disgusted. Misty heard and giggled about it.

"Pikachu, let's go!" Kevin called out. Pikachu leaped off Kevin's shoulder onto the floating pad in the pool on Kevin's side of the gym.

"Casarin, use Water Pulse!" Misty yelled out.

The Luvdisc began forming a blue ball at its mouth, launched it creating a ripple effect in the water, creating waves which crashed into Pikachu. Pikachu, however, lauged as it enjoyed the gush of water because to him, it was only a splash.

"Alright Pikachu, Thunderbolt through the water!" Kevin called out. Pikachu jumped into the air while his cheeks began to spark.

"Pi-Ka-Chu!" it yelled, releasing its massive amount of electricity. The Thunderbolt traveled through the water in the blink of an eye finally striking the Luvdisc, taking the full damage of the attack.

"Casarin, no!" Misty yelled. The Luvdisc jumped out of the water onto the floating on Misty's side of the battlefield.

"Pikachu, Quick Attack!" Kevin called out. Pikachu leaped off all the floating pads that were in the pool at high speed, crashing into the Luvdisc causing it to fly into the back wall of the arena. It slid down the wall onto the floor, the Luvdisc had fainted.

"Like, Casarin is unable to battle, like Pikachu is the winner," Lily announced.

"Alright! Great job Pikachu!" congradulated Kevin.

"Pikachu!" he said back, happy to have won the battle for Kevin.

"Go, Politoed!" Misty called out throwing her Pokeball releasing her medium-sized green frog. Kevin had to take out his Pokedex once more.

"**Polietoed, the Frog Pokemon. Whenever three or more of these get togther, they sing in a loud voice that sounds like bellowing,"** it revealed.

"I'm sticking with Pikachu," said Kevin.

"Politoed, Water Gun!" Misty said. Politoed opened his mouth and a massive gush of water sprayed out.

"Pikachu, dodge it!" Kevin called out. Pikachu jumped out of the way and got closer to Politoed.

"Gotcha," Misty smirked. "Mega Punch!"

Politoed jumped onto the floating pad that Pikachu was on and punched the yellow mouse across the pool and into the water.

"Politoed, jump into the water and make a swimming Tackl!" Misty ordered. However, she did not realize what she had done.

"Big mistake," Kevin said to himelf. "Pikachu, Thunder attack!"

While underwater, Pikachu squeezed its cheeks and they began to spark. The yellow mouse Pokemon released a far more amount of electricity than his first attack against Luvdisc. The electricity filled the pool quickly, hitting poor Politoed full force.

"Politoed, no!" Misty yelled. She couldn't stand to see her frog Pokemon just get fried undetwater. Finally the electricity stopped and Politoed surfaced, fainted.

"Like, Politoed is unable to battle, like Pikachu is the winner. And like the victory goes to Kevin from Pallet Town," Lily called out.

Misty walked around the pool onto Kevin's side of the battlefield. She had something shiny in her hand.

"As proof of your victory here, I award you the Cascade badge," Misty said as she handed Kevin they shiny blue water droplet-shaped badge.

"Alright Pikachu! We won the Cascade Badge!" Kevin yelled in excitement.

"Pi, Pikachu!" he cheered as well.

Misty smiled at the young trainer and watched him exit the gym area. _'He's almost just like him.'_

* * *

Kevin walked through the double doors into the dim hall way, admiring his second badge he just won. Mike, who couldn't wait any longer for his chance, just dashed right inside after him. Mike too noticed all the stands in the arena surrounding the pool and then noticed the pool was actually the battlefield and waiting for him was the girl with the orange hair and yellow clothing.

"Another challenger already?" she asked watching the boy run toward the battlefield pool.

"Yep, the name's Mike and I too am from Pallet Town," Mike said.

"I'm Misty, the Cerulean City Gym Leader," she said. "It'll be a two on two match."

Lily groaned to herself. She was tired and didn't want to referee another match. She had better things to do with her time that watch stupid Pokemon battles. However, she had no choice since nobody else was there to do it ans she promised Misty she would do it for the day and besides, its the least she could do so that Misty could be the gym leader and not her, herself.

"Like the battle between Misty, the Cerulean City Gym Leader and Mike from Pallet Town is about to begin. Like each trainer will use like two Pokemon with the challenger like only allowed to substitute. Like are you two ready, or whatever?" Lily asked.

The two nodded and the battle begun.

"Corsola, go!" Misty called out throwing her Pokeball which revealed a small pink and white coral reef looking Pokemon.

"Corsola, cor!" she said. Mike took out his Pokedex.

"**Corsola, the Coral Pokemon. Corsola's branches glitter very beautifully in seven colors when they catch sunlight. If any branch breaks off, this Pokemon gtows it right back in just one night,**" it revealed.

"Bulbasaur, I choose you!" Mike called out, throwing his Pokeball which released his grass-type Pokemon.

"Bulbasaur!" he yelled, ready to battle.

"Corsola, Spike Cannon!" Misty ordered. Corsola's branches lit up and began shooting out spikes.

"Counter it with Razor Leaf!" commanded Mike. Bulbasaur released an array of razor sharp leaves which made contact with the incoming spikes. However, the spikes ripped through the leaves hitting Bulbasaur dead on. The initial recoil of the attack caused Bulbasaur to fall into the water. Bulbasaur struggled to get out of the water but couldn't and Misty was just about to use it to her advantage.

"Give him a dose of swimming Tackle attacks!" ordered Misty. Corsola jumped into the water and swam quickly, tackling Bulbasaur left and right. All Mike could do was watch as he couldn't think of anything to do right off the top of his head and he didn't know how much longer Bulbasaur could last taking all those Tackle attacks. Finally it hit him.

"Bulbasaur, calm down and swing your vines across the water really fast!" yelled Mike. Bulbasaur released his vines and started spinning and slapping the water violently, splashing water here and there. Corsola headed in for another tackle attack but as Bulbasaur continued his violent rampage of vine whip on the water, one of Bulbasaur's vines slapped Corsola right ouf o the water. Bulbasaur took it to his advantage and slapped corsola again with his other vine. Corsola flew across the room and slammed into the wall behind Mike and fell to the floor. Just when he thought the match was over, Misty called out.

"Corsola, Recover!" Misty commanded. Corsola began to glow.

"Crap, no!" Mike said and sure enough, Corsola restored herself to full energy.

"Corsola, Spike Cannon!" Misty said. Corsola's branches lit up again and shot out spikes once more.

"Bulbasaur, Vine Whip!" yelled Mike. Bulbasaur released his vines again and whipped away all the spikes and headed for Corsola.

"Mirror Coat!" Misty yelled. Corsola formed a yellow barrier around her and Bulbasaur's vine bounced off the shield and slapped Bulbasaur in the face at a higher velocity, giving Bulbasaur twice the damange it normally would do. Poor Bulbasaur wasn't looking good at all, he was tiring out and the damage he had taken from Corsola's Tackle attacks and his own Vine Whip were taking their toll on him.

_'I got to find a way to beat this corsola. If it doesn't completely faint, it'll be able to use Recover and be able to fight brand new again and if I attack with Razor Leaf or Vine Whip it'll just use Mirror Coat to deflect it back at Bulbasaur.'_

Mike thought for a moment to review his strategy. _'I got it!'_

"Bulbasaur, use Leech Seed!" Mike ordered. Bulbasaur fired a lone seed from the bulb on his back. It landed in the water and floated in Corsola's direction. Corsola, unknownly swam by the seed which attatched itself to Corsola. Vines grew out of the seed and all around the unsuspecting Pokemon. The vines were too heavy and didn't allow Corsola to move. Next the vines began zapping out energy from Corsola.

"Corsola!" Misty screamed.

"Vine Whip!" Mike yelled. Bulbasaur releaed his vines a final time and slapped Corsola around until it was too much for Corsola to take and fainted.

"Like, Corsola's unable to battle, the winner is Bulbasaur," said Lily.

Misty returned Corsola. "You did a good job, have a nice rest."

Bulbasaur, however, was tired and breathing heavily and Mike didn't think Pidgey would be able to stand a chance against Misty's water Pokemon but he knew he needed to give Bulbasaur some rest. Mike just stood there thinking.

"Staryu, you're up!" Misty called out. She threw her Pokeball which released a large, tan-colored star-shaped Pokemon with a large round red ruby in the center.

"A Staryu huh?" Mike said. "Bulbasaur, return!"

Mike made his decision as he raised his Pokeball, allowing the ball to turn Bulbasaur back into red energy and back into his Pokeball. He placed the Pokeball on his belt and grabbed another. "Go Pidgey!" he said and threw the Pokeball releasing his brown and baige bird Pokemon.

"Staryu, Double Edge!" Misty ordered. The star-shaped Pokemon started spinning and jumped into the air and hit Pidgey dead on.

"Pidgey, Gust!" Mike ordered. Pidgey began flappy his wings rapidly greating strong gusts of win, blowing away Staryu as it came in for another Attack.

"Staryu, Water Gun!" Misty commanded. The Pokemon Pointed the tip of its pointed top and shot out a massive amount of gushing water. However, the attack missed Pidgey as the bird flew out of its path at lightning speed. Pidgey found himself behind Staryu.

"Pidgey, Wing Attack!" Mike commanded. Pidgey flew right into Staryu with his wings.

"Staryu, Rapid Spin!" Misty ordered. Staryu jumped up into the air and started spinning sideways, as if it was thrown like a throwing star. The two Pokemon collided and both fell to the pool below. Pidge, however, managed to swoop down and fly back into the air but Staryu hit the water with such a force that it knocked the Staryu out cold.

"Like, Staryu is unable to battle. Pidgey is like the winner and the victory of this match like goes to Mike," Lily said unthrilled.

"I can't believe Pidgey pulled it off," Mike said to himself while Misty walked over to his side of the battlefield.

"Congradulations Mike, as your proof of victory here at the Cerulean City Gym, I award you the Cascade badge," she said hadning Mike the blue water droplet-shaped badge.

"Thank you Pidgey, thank you Bulbasaur, we just won our second badge, the Cascade badge!" Mike yelled with excitment.

Mike returned Pidgey and walked off the battlefield and into the stands once more to exit the arena. Misty smiled, she was delighted to have lost to such full-of-spirited young trainers.

* * *

Mike walked through the double doors into the hall way where Kevin awaited. Mike showed off his Cascade badge while Kevin started to claim his Cascade badge was shiner. The two entered the lobby and exited the gym completely and headed for the Pokemon Center. They knew that's where they'd hope to find Amanda at. It only took about a fifteen minute walk to find the Pokemon Center where they entered. Mike handed Bulbasaur off to Nurse Joy since he took quite a beating at the gym. Kevin also handed Pikachu to Nurse Joy for a quick check up. The entered the loby and found Amanda sitting on the couch.

Amanda finally noticed her friends had returned from the gym. "Oh hey guys, how did your gym battles go?"

"We won," Kevin replied.

"Yeah it was intense for me, Bulbasaur took a beating but managed to win. I had no choice but to use Pidgey, but he managed to pull off the victory for me, I'm very proud of Pidgey," Mike answered.

"That's terrific guys!" Amanda said cheerfully. "Now if only I can win my first Pokemon Contest, then we'll all be winners here!"

"I'm sure you will," Kevin replied. "You did great in Pewter City so I bet you'll do even better in this one."

"Thank you," Amanda said smiling.

"Mike, Kevin, your Pokemon are ready!" called out Nurse Joy.

Mike and Kevin approached the counter. Mike grabbed the Pokeball that contained his Bulbasaur and Pikachu jumped back onto Kevin's shoulder.

"Thank you Nurse Joy!" the two boys said in unison.

Nurse Joy smiled, "Not a problem!"

* * *

Night had finally come and the young trainers tucked themselves into their respective beds for the evening. They slipped off into a peaceful sleep waiting for dawn so Amanda could compete in her second Pokemon Contest. Amanda dreamed of winning and how many different ways she could actually appeal. She dreamed about all the training she did all day with her newly captured Clefairy and with Squirtle. She did decide she was going to use Clefairy for the appeal round and Squirtle for the battle round seeing how Beedrill didn't work out at her very first Pokemon Contest. Her thoughts finally settled and she went into a deeper sleep without any knowledge of what tomorrow might bring her.

* * *

**Now that Kevin and Mike have won their second badges, can Amanda finally pull off a victory and win her very first Pokemon Contest? Stay tuned for the next chapter of Pokemon EX!**


	12. A Clefairy Tale of Victory!

**Last time on Pokemon EX: Kevin and his friends finally reached Cerulean City. Their first stop was the Cerulean City Gym. Amanda wished to go to the Pokemon Center to train for her upcoming Pokemon Contest. Meanwhile, Kevin and Mike compete against Misty, a tough Water Pokemon trainer, how ever with effort both boys manage to win their second badges. Now our story continues in Cerulean City as the Cerulean City Pokemon Contest is just hours away!**

* * *

**Chapter Twelve: A Clefairy Tale of Victory!**

The morning sun rose over Cerulean City. The bright sunrays just pierced across the city as if to say 'Good morning to you all.' At the Pokemon Center, Kevin, a Pokemon Trainer from Pallet Town awoke from his slumber. A night's rest was still revelant in his eyes as he slugishly made his way to the bathroom. After doing his buisness and brushing his teeth, he splashed water into his face to wake himself up. Finally he was awake when he walked out of the bathroom to change back into his normal clothes. Ready as he'll ever be, left the room and made his way to the Pokemon Center Cafeteria. He grabbed a plate and loaded it with Pancakes and Sausages. He found and empty table and sat. He began eating as if he hadn't eaten in days. Shortly after he began to pig out on his breakfast, Mike walked into the Cafeteria as well. The boy too grabbed a plate and stacked it high with Pancakes. Mike saw Kevin already stuffing his face and sat down at the table opposite of him. As the two stuffed their face in silence, Kevin noticed something was odd, Amanda hadn't come for breakfast yet. Of all the Pokemon Center's they have eaten at, Amanda was usually the first to be here in the cafeteria, however she ate like a normal human being and not a freakin' barbarion like Mike and Kevin are used to eating.

"Have you seen Amanda around?" asked Kevin.

Mike looked up with a mouth full of Pancake and shook his head no.

"That's unlike her, she's usually here before us," Kevin continued. "Even her last Pokemon Contest she was here eating first."

Mike swallowed his food. "You're right, maybe you should go see if she's even awake?"

Kevin looked at Mike as he was freakin' crazy. "Why me? Why can't you do it?"

"Can't you see I'm stuffing my face?" replied Mike with a question.

"Yeah and so am I!" Kevin shot back.

"You're the one that's in love with..." Mike never finished his sentence as Kevin's fist slammed into his face, knocking him to the floor. "Ouch."

Kevin stormed off into the lobby and into the sleeping quarters. Kevin reached Amanda's room and knocked on the door loudly.

"Amanda, you awake?" he yelled through the door. Silence. Kevin knocked again. "You okay?"

Still no response. Kevin accidently jiggled the door handle a bit and the door opened revealing the room was empty. The bed on the left side of the room was made and Amanda's belongings were no where in sight.

"Did she leave without us?" asked Kevin to himself.

He walked back to the cafeteria where Mike finally picked himself back up off the floor and was eating again albeit slowly since his jaw was now hurting from the sucker punch Kevin gave him just moments earlier.

"She still asleep?" Mike asked, forgetting about the sucker punch.

"No, her room is empty. She left without us," replied Kevin.

"Where do you think she is?" asked Mike.

"Hell if I know," replied Kevin.

* * *

"Very good Clefairy, that should win us the Appeal round!" yelled an excited girl.

"Clefairy!" the pink Pokemon responded.

"Oh my gosh, is that a Clefairy!" exclaimed another female. "It is! I can't believe you have one!"

"Yeah, I managed to capture her in Mount Moon," replied the Clefairy's trainer.

"That's not fair, I went through Mount Moon and I didn't see anything kind of Pokemon other than nasty Zubat!" pouted the other girl.

"My name's Amanda and this is my Clefairy, what's yours?" asked Amanda.

"The name's Jazmine, where are you from?" asked Jazmine.

"Pallet Town, you?" replied Amanda.

"I'm from right here in Cerulean City," replied Jazmine. "I couldn't make it to the Pokemon Contest in Pewter, but I can sure make it to the one here in my home town."

"Well, well, well, I see some of my competition," butted in a male's voice.

"Benjamin!" said Amanda.

"Hey girl, nice to see you again. I figured I would find you here," said Benjamin.

"I knew I'd see you adventually too," replied Amanda. "You ready to lose to me today?"

"We'll see," replied Benjamin with a smile. "I gotta catch you later, I got some last minute training to do."

"See ya," said Amanda as she watched Benjamin walk away.

"Who's that?" asked Jazmine.

"My rival, Benjamin," answered Amanda. "I lost to him in the final round of the Pewter City Pokemon Contest, I'm determined to beat him today if I have to face off with him.

"Well I'll see you at the contest, I got some last minute training to do too, catch you later," said Jazmine as she walked off.

"Bye," waved Amanda. _'A new friend and an old rival, this is going to be a good Pokemon Contest!'_

Amanda sat on a bench near the Pokemon Center to collect her thoughts. It wasn't long lived as her friends came from the Pokemon Center.

"Well there you are," Kevin said.

"Huh?" Amanda looked up. "Oh, hey guys, you finally up?"

"We've been up, we even ate, but you were no where to be found," said Mike.

"Yeah, I got up early, ate and came out to train before the Pokemon Contest and I think I got my Appeal round down," said Amanda.

"It should be a good one," Kevin said.

It was noon and the Pokemon Contest was to start in an hour. Amanda got up and motioned the boys to come since it was time to go. They walked for at least three blocks until they came up to an arena specially built to hold the annual Pokemon Contests. The stadium was decorated with streamers and balloons inside and outside. They entered the building and bid farewell to Amanda as she walked into the Pokemon Coordinator locker room to await their turns when the contest began. Kevin and Mike made their way to the stands and found the closest seat the could find to the stage.

"Hopefully she'll win," said Kevin.

Mike chuckled, "I doubt it, she stunk so bad last," again he couldn't finish his sentence as Kevin clobbered him again sending him flying to the floor below.

"What an ass," Kevin said to himself.

* * *

The clock hit one o'clock, it was time for the Pokemon Contest to begin. The lights in the arena dimmed as a woman wearing blue jeans and a tan sleeveless shirt walked up onto the stage with a mircophone in her hand.

"Welcome ladies and gentleman, boys and girls to the Cerulean City Pokemon Contest!," the woman began. "My name's Lillian and you might know me from the Pewter City Pokemon Contest since I announced their as well. I am the announcer for all Pokemon Contests in the Kanto Region. Now let's meet today's judges: First off, we have the head of the Pokemon Fan Club, Mr. Contesta!"

The spotlight shined on a middle-aged man with greying hair and was wearing a black and white tuxedo, "Hello there, great to be here!"

"Next we have the head of the Pokemon Contests, Mr. Sukizo!" announced Lillian.

The spotlight shined on a shorter, little older man who was bald and wearing a white tuxedo, "Hello everyone!"

"Finally, our last judge is Cerulean City's very own Nurse Joy!"

"I'm so honored to be here for another contest," replied Joy to the audience.

"Now that all the judges have been announced, let's get the appeals rolling," said Lillian.

One after one, Coordinator's from all over the nation and world showed off on their appeals. Finally, after about eight Coordinator's, one was announced they all knew.

"Next up we have Benjamin from Saffron City," announced Lillian.

"Benjamin's here too?" questioned Mike. "It's all over for Amanda,"

Mike just needs to learn to keep his mouth shut. Kevin clobbers Mike on the top of the head.

Benjamin walked onto the stage and threw his Pokeball, "Venomoth, go!"

The green moth Pokemon was released and began flying around in circles as it spred its poison powder. As the powder circled as Venomoth twirled, it sparkled in the spotlights.

"What an excellent display of elegance from a poison type!" cheered Lillian.

"Venomoth, use Psychic!" Benjamin commanded. Venomoth's eyes lit up and started controlling the Poison Powder that was already floating in the air. With the use of the Psychic attack, Venemoth began making shapes with the Poison Powder.

"Wow, that's pretty cool," Kevin said.

"It could be better," Mike replied.

Kevin just glared at Mike, _'Always so negative!'_

"Finish it off with a Quick Attack!" yelled Benjamin. Venomoth than raced through the powder, causing it to trail behind Venomoth turning Venomoth into a living comet.

"So beautiful!" announced Lillian, now let's see what our judges think!"

"That was very entertaining," said Mr. Contesta.

"It was remarkable," said Mr. Sukizo.

"It was the most remarkable show any Pokemon has put on for us here," said Nurse Joy.

"And there you have it, the judges say and Benjamin will make it to the next round!" said Lillian. "Next up we have Jazmine from right here in Cerulean City."

* * *

Amanda sat anxiously as she watched Jazmine reveal her Pokemon of Meowth, using Coin Toss and a ball of yarn to appeal. She was nervous about losing, seeing Benjamin and his Venomoth again really brought back the memories of the horrible defeat back in Pewter City. Benjamin walked up to her and noticed she was so spaced out, he poked her shoulder and she screamed as she was frightened back into reality.

"I'm sorry, I didn't realize how deep in thought you were," said Benjamin trying not to laugh.

"It's okay, I'm just doubting my abilities again," said Amanda.

"Hey, you'll do great," Benjamin said trying to reassure her. "There are plenty of Pokemon Contests, way more than how many ribbons you need to get into the Kanto Grand Festival."

"Really?" asked Amanda. "How many ribbons do you need?"

"Here in Kanto, you need five," replied Benjamin. "And there's about like eight to ten Pokemon Contests that take place before the actual Grand Festival."

"Thank you Benjamin, for cheering me up," said Amanda.

"No problem," said Benjamin. "We'll I got to make a phone call, I'll see you later."

"'K, bye," Amanda said turning her attention back at the TV screen.

_"With the judges say, Jazmine makes it to the next round."_

* * *

"Next up we have Amanda from Pallet Town!" announced Lillian.

"Alright!" cheered Kevin.

"Go get 'em!" cheered Mike.

Amanda walked onto the stage and threw her Pokeball, "Clefairy, you're up!"

The pink Pokemon was revealed to the audience. Amanda could hear the audience cheering loudly and heard the oh's and aw's from the crowd admiring the rare Pokemon. Amanda prayed that this appeal would work wonders and threw four rings into the air.

"Metronome!" ordered Amanda. Clefairy began moving her hands in a windshield wiper movement fashion and began chanting her name. After a few seconds her hands lit up and Metronome had worked, the attack, a Psychic attack. Clefairy's eyes lit up and began controlling the four rings in the air, moving them all around, making them dance. Clefairy did something even Amanda didn't think about doing, she jumped through each ring as she brought them to her with the use of that Psychic. Clefairy lined the rings up on top of the other in the air and she jumped and twirled through all four at once causing the crowd to cheer and scream with amusement, something Amanda didn't get too much of back in Pewter City which made her happy.

"That was too real to be true!" cheered Lillian. "But let us hear what the judges have to say!"

"Seeing a Coordinator with a Clefairy really caught me off guard, but it's elegance and preformance was simply so impressive," said Mr. Contesta.

"Magnificent, simply remarkable," said Mr. Sukizo.

"I just can't believe my eyes," said Nurse Joy.

"There you have it folks, the judges say and Amanda will be heading for the next round. That's it for our appeal round, will be taking a short intermission and then we'll let the battles begin!" announced Lillian.

* * *

Amanda returned to the locker room, she was so excited that her appeal had got her great remarks from the judges and placed her in the second round. This was definately a way better start than the Pewter City Pokemon Contest. She just hope she could get through the next two rounds, it was all up to Beedrill and Squirtle.

"You did great out there," said a female voice.

"Oh, hey, uh yeah so did you Jazmine," said Amanda. "That was real cute of what you did with your Meowth."

"You think so?" asked Jazmine.

"I know so," replied Amanda smiling.

"I want to ask you something," said Jazmine shyly.

"Go ahead," said Amanda, urging Jazmine to go on.

"I was wondering if you wanted to travel with me, so we can go all around Kanto competing in Pokemon Contests," said Jazmine.

Amanda smiled but the bad news was to come, "I'm sorry Jazmine, I'm already traveling with a couple of friends."

"Oh, I didn't know," Jazmine said, he head hanging down.

"It's okay, besides I don't think two Coordinator's should be traveling together anyway, it could cause friction down the line," said Amanda.

"Yeah, I guess you're right, I didn't think about that."

"Oh look, they're pairing off who is going to battle who."

Amanda and Jazmine waited to see their faces. Shortly after watching they did, however they were going to face each other.

"You mean I have to fight you?" asked Jazmine.

"It looks like it," replied Amanda.

"Man, I hope it didn't come to that," said Jazmine.

"Well, let's just promise to do our best," said Amanda.

"Ok, I promise!" Jazmine said.

* * *

"Now we're back and now we're entering the battle portion of this contest. The rules are simply, there will be one on one battles that will last five minutes or until one opponet's points run out. When time runs out, the one with the most points left will be deemed the winner, so now let's get this show on the road!" announced Lillian. "First up we have Amanda up against Jazmine, let's see how they do.

"Beedrill, hit the stage!" Amanda called throwing her Pokeball. It opened up and released her bee Pokemon.

"Jigglypuff, you're up!" Jazmine called throwing her Pokeball. It opened and revealed a small, chubby Pokemon.

"A Jigglypuff, eh?" Amanda questioned.

"Jigglypuff, Double Slap!" called out Jazmine. Jigglypuff woddled over to the Beedrill, but before Jigglypuff could start slapping the bee Pokemon, Beedrill flew up to dodge it which costed Jazmine a few points.

"Beedrill, Twin Needle!" ordered Amanda. Beedrill flew up behind Jigglypuff and stung the Pokemon with both arm stingers costing Jazmine a few more points.

"Jigglypuff, use Tackle!" commanded Jazmine. Jigglypuff ran up to Beedrill to make contact but Beedrill flew up out of the way again costing Jazmine a few more points.

"Beedrill, use Tackle!" Amanda ordered. Beedrill flew right into Jigglypuff, knocking her off her feet and making her tumble over to Jazmine's feet which costed Jazmine even more points.

Jigglypuff just layed there and wasn't moving but before Jazmine could say something to motivate her Pokemon to get up, a buzzer sounded and Lillian came to the stage.

"Jigglypuff has been deemed unable to battle, so the winner is Beedrill and the victory goes to Amanda," the announcer said.

Jazmine got out her Pokeball and returned her Jigglypuff. "You did great," she then walked over to Amanda and shook her hand. "You beat me fair and square, congradulations."

"Thank you," said Amanda with a smile.

The two walked off the stage and waited as the other battle took place. Soon it was over and Benjamin was going on to the final round to face Amanda once.

"Good job Amanda!" Kevin yelled from the stands!

* * *

"Alright folks, this is the final contest battle with Amanda going head to head with Benjamin. These two have been our strongest opponents throughout this entire Pokemon Contest, now we get to see who is the strongest!" cheered Lillian. "Let the final contest battle begin!"

"Growlithe, you're up!" Benjamin called. He threw his Pokeball which revealed a medium sized red and black long-furred dog.

"Growl!"

"Wow, a Growlithe!" yelled Mike from the stands.

"Squirtle, hit the stage!" Amanda called. She threw her Pokeball which released her blue turtle Pokemon.

"Squirtle, Squirt!"

"Growlithe use Take Down!" called out Benjamin. Growlithe began charging at the tiny turtle Pokemon. Amanda just stood there waiting.

_'Wait for it, wait for it, wait for it, now!'_ "Squirtle, Rapid Spin!"

Squirtle slipped inside his shell and began spinning, the two attacks collided but Squirtle's Rapid Spin came out on top, sending the Growlithe spinning across the floor back onto Benjamin's side of the battle arena shedding some points off of him.

"Growlithe, use Fire Spin!" commanded Benjamin. Growlithe opened his mouth and let out a thin line of fire which quickly wrapped around Squirtle and trapped the turtle inside a vortex of spinning fire. "Take Down!"

With Squirtle being trapped inside the Fire Spin, points were slowly being shaved off of Amanda, just then Growlithe jumped into the fire and slammed Squirtle into the wall behind Amanda, shaving off even more points. Half of Amanda's points were gone, and she only shaved off a sliver of Benjamin's. Squirtle got back up and returned to the battle arena, however memories of her nasty defeat in Pewter City crept up on her again causing her to choke a bit.

"Growlithe, use Fire Blast!" ordered Benjamin. Growlithe stood his ground and launched a fire blast that took the form of some kind of voodoo doll. Squirtle just stared at the human-shaped fire attack coming straight at him. He didn't know what to do as his trainer didn't give out any commands.

_'Amanda? What the heck are you doing?'_ Benjamin just watched.

Amanda smirked, _'Gotcha!'_

"Squirtle, Rapid Spin!" Amanda ordered. Squirtle retreated inside his shell and began to spin through the air. The fire attack hit Squritle, but he spinned right through the flames causing Benjamin to lose the points. "Now finish it with Hydro Pump!"

Still spinning, gushing wave of water came out each and every opening in Squirtle's shell. Each blast of water was more powerful than the last and each hit Growlithe dead on.

"Growlithe!" yelled Benjamin. Since Growlithe's weakness is water, he could not withstand the blasts of water to his face and fainted. A few seconds passed then the buzzer sounded off.

"Well it looks like we have a winner, the judges have deemed Growlithe unable to battle, so the winner is Squirtle. The winner of the Cerulean City Pokemon Contest is Amanda!" Lillian Cheered.

A member of the event staffed walked up onto the stage and brought Lillian a small square glass case, opened it up and took out a blue and yellow ribbon with a gold star attatched to it, "I awared you the Cerulean City Ribbon."

Amanda accepted the ribbon, she had never been more happier in her life than she was right now. She finally won her very first Pokemon Contest against her very own rival Benjamin. A great feeling washed over her as the excitement of her first victory grew along with her smile. Benjamin smiled, returned his poor Growlithe and walked up to Amanda.

"Congradulations Amanda," Benjamin said. "You finally won your first Pokemon Contest by beating me."

Amanda smiled, "I sure did."

Amanda and Benjamin shook hands and Benjamin began to walk off the stage.

"Hey Benjamin!" called out Amanda. Benjamin turned around. "Told ya you would lose."

Benjamin shook his head and laughed and walked off the stage.

Mike and Kevin watched the whole act take place, then Mike had an evil thought.

"Looks like that Benjamin guy is making the moves on your woman," he said.

Kevin looked at him with no expression on his face. "You're an idiot," was all he said and walked to the isle and walked out of the arena area.

Mike just stared off not believing Kevin didn't fall for his little joke. He snapped out of it and went after Kevin.

* * *

The evening came as the Pokemon Contest Arena began to clear out, Kevin and Mike waited outside as Amanda, Benjamin and Jazmine came up to them.

"Nice win today Amanda," Kevin said.

"Yeah, congrats," added Mike.

"Thanks guys," said Amanda.

"So are these your friends you travel with?" asked Jazmine.

Amanda smiled, "Yep, they sure are."

Jazmine got close to Amanda's ears, "You're lying! Those are boys!"

"I'm not lying, we're all from Pallet Town," Amanda whispered back.

"You're pulling my chain," Jazmine continued.

"I had to save their butts from a flock of Spearow," whispered Amanda.

Jazmine giggled. The boys, they were just confused at what was going on.

"Alright Amanda, well I'm heading home to get ready to go to my next Pokemon Contest, I hope to see you again at the next one," said Jazmine.

"I hope so too," Amanda said. The two girls hugged for a brief moment and Jazmine hurried off home.

"I got to go too, see ya at the next contest," said Benjamin who began walking off.

"Later," replied Amanda waving goodbye.

As Benjamin walked off into the distance, Amanda took out her newly aquired ribbon and smiled happily. This was the proudest day of her life. Now she was ready to compete in the next Pokemon Contest, wherever that might be so she can earn her second ribbon.

"It's getting late, I think we should go ahead and stay one more night at the Pokemon Center," said Kevin.

Mike and Amanda agreed and returned back to the Cerulean City Pokemon Center where they'd spend the night one last time before continuing on their journey, wherever that might take them.

* * *

**Now that Amanda finally won her very first Pokemon Contest ribbon, she is now determined more than ever to keep improving and hopefully win that second ribbon. What adventures lie in wait for our young heroes? Find out on the next chapter of Pokemon EX!  
**

* * *

**Title Pun:** A Fairy Tale of Victory


	13. Tree's Company

It's been forever since my last chapter, but I'm finally back to continue on with Pokemon EX. I know a lot people don't like the fact this follows OC's, but I promise you more of the original series characters are on their way. I will continue to post more chapters, they will be few and far between, like this one actually took about four days to write, not because I had difficulty writing it, it just with working and family, I cannot write a chapter all in one day, it will take three or four or sometimes more days to write just one, but that's ok, as long as I keep myself motivated to continue on with the story.

* * *

**Last time on Pokemon EX: Our heroes came across a tree, home to many Treecko under attack by Pinsir led by an unusual leader, a Magmar. After battling all the Pinsir and Mike taking down Magmar by catching it, they were able to leave with the Treecko living in peace. Now we join our heroes as Mike is in the middle of a battle with a trainer as they continue their journey to Vermillion City.**

* * *

**Chapter Fourteen: Run Away Training!**

"Bulbasaur, use Vine Whip!" yelled a boy. The seed Pokemon allowed it's vine to come out of it's bud and slapped down his opponent. A purple field rat known as Rattata.

"Rattata, no!" yelled it's trainer.

"Alright, go Mike!" cheered another boy.

"Beat him!" yelled out a girl.

"Thanks Kevin, Amanda, I got this," replied Mike. "Bulbasaur, hit with Leech Seed!"

A seed was launched from Bulbasaur's bud. It hit Rattata dead on, and vines began growing from the seed and wrapped around the Rattata. The vines began draining Rattata of its energy.

"Alright Bulbasaur, it's weak, finish it off with Tackle!" called out Mike. Bulbasaur charged and slammed into Rattata.

"Rattata, no!" yelled it's trainer. It fainted. The trainer grabbed his Poke Ball, "Rattata, return."

"Bulbasaur, you did great!" Mike praised, "You make me so proud."

"Bulba!" said Bulbasaur, happy with his win.

Mike walked over to the trainer he was battling. "Is your Rattata alright?"

The trainer looked up at Mike and sighed, "Yeah, he'll be fine. Thanks for the battle, I've learned I need a lot more training!"

"No problem," Mike answered. He walked over to his friends. "Easiest battle ever."

"Good job with Bulbasaur," praised Amanda.

Silence fell on the group as they slowly headed down the road heading for Vermillion City. They had been walking for several hours now, coming across other Pokemon Trainers that Mike or Kevin battled. Suddenly all three stomachs began making noise.

"It seems I'm a bit hungry," said Kevin, breaking the suffocating silence.

"Same here," added Mike.

"I guess we should stop here and take a lunch break," suggested Amanda.

The three trainers went out into a grassy area just off the road and set up a picnic. They released their Pokemon to eat as well. Sandwhiches were made and the Pokemon Food was placed out for their Pokemon and every one began eating. Shortly after the meal time began, a gust of wind kicked up, blowing a sheet of paper into the lap of Amanda. She grabbed it from her lap and turned it over to see it was a flyer for the next Pokemon Contest in Saffron City. Amanda was quick to her feet. The boys looked up at her.

"I've got to start training now!" she yelled out.

"Now? We're in the middle of eating lunch," said Mike.

Amanda shoved the flyer in Mike's face. "I only have a week to prepare for this!"

She let the flyer fall into Mike's lap and ran off toward a nearby field on the other side of the road. Kevin stayed quiet, but was confused. Mike picked the flyer from his lap to see what it was.

"Well that explains her craziness," Mike said.

"Huh? What does it say?" asked Kevin. Mike showed Kevin the flyer.

"A Pokemon Contest in Saffron City," said Kevin, "I guess we better go after her before she get's lost."

"I'm still eating!" yelled Mike.

"Eat and walk," said Kevin. Mike sighed and got up and followed Kevin.

* * *

"Amanda!" yelled Kevin.

"Amanda, where are you?" called out Mike. "I can't believe she got this far and this lost!"

"Niether can I," replied Kevin. "I didn't think we were that far behind."

Kevin and Mike continued to search for Amanda but couldn't find her anywhere they looked, but finally they found her chasing after her Squirtle and she didn't look to happy.

"Come here you little brat!" Amanda yelled. "How dare you use your Water Gun on my face!"

Kevin and Mike watched Amanda chase her Squirtle around in circles. After laughing at her misfortune.

"What's going on here?" Kevin asked.

"This one!" Amanda yelled, pointing at Squirtle.

"Squirtle, Squirt!" the Pokemon laughed.

"What about Squirtle?" asked Mike.

"We were training, then he decided to play a joke on me and squirt me in the face with water," explained Amanda.

"Hey!" two elderly voices shouted out. The three looked up to find two elderly people with pick fork's.

"What are you three doing on our property?" asked the elderly woman.

"Uh, uh, uh..." the three stuttered in unison. The elderly couple then began laughing hysterically. The kids were now confused.

"We're just messing with you," said the elderly man. "We welcome visitors, this is our Eevee ranch."

"Eevee ranch?" asked Amanda.

"Let us introduce ourselves first," said the elderly man. "My name is Carl, and this is my wife, Bessie."

"Nice to meet you young lads," said Bessie.

"My name is Kevin," said Kevin.

"And I'm Mike," replied Mike.

"I'm Amanda, nice to meet you," Amanda said politely.

"We raise Eevee's here on this ranch," said Carl. "Come with me and I'll show you."

The kids followed Carl and Bessie down a long drive way. They came up to a large ranch house, with stables in the front yard. In each stable, housed small, brown and tan furred Pokemon with big ears and puffy tails.

"Eevee!" they all chanted.

"Oh wow, a whole bunch of Eevee!" Amanda yelled in glee.

"We have hundreds of them here," said Bessie. "Trainers from all of the world come here to buy one."

"Buy one?" asked Kevin.

"Yep, here at our Eevee ranch we breed them to sell them to trainers," replied Carl. "Since Eevee's are extremely rare in the wild, we decided to breed them to sell them to trainers who really want one."

"Why would anyone want an Eevee?" asked Mike.

"Because of it's many evolutions," replied Bessie.

"How many evolutions does an Eevee have?" asked Amanda.

"As far as I know, there's seven," replied Bessie. "What were they again Carl?"

"Here in the Kanto region, an Eevee can be evolved into a Flareon, with the use of a Fire Stone, a Vaporeon with the use of a Water Stone and a Jolteon with the use of a Thunder Stone," Carl explained.

"What are the others?" asked Kevin.

"In the Johto region, Eevee can evolve into Umbreon or Espeon. However, I do not know the means of how Eevee evolve into those Pokemon," replied Carl. "The final two are Leafeon on Glaceon in the Sinnoh region, which I have no knowledge about."

"That's cool," said Mike.

"Why don't you kids come inside, we'll show you round," suggested Carl.

"OK," said the kids in unison.

* * *

The bushes nearby the Eevee ranch stables began to rustle, and two people popped out along with a Meowth. It was Team Rocket who had been evesdropping.

"Prepare for trouble," whispered the woman.

"And make it double," whispered the man.

They didn't get to finish their motto as their Meowth scratched up their faces.

"Ah shat up, Cassandra and Bill, we needs to capture dos Eevee," said Meowth.

"Think of all the powerful Pokemon we could evolve those Eevee into and give them to the boss," said Bill.

"He would be so proud of us," replied Cassandra.

Team Rocket came out of the bushes holding a net cannon. Cassandra walked over to the stable and opened the gate so they'll have a better access in capturing all the Eevee the ranch were raising. Bill was right behind Cassandra and aimed the net cannon, but that's when everything turned ugly. An Eevee used Quick Attack and slammed into the stomachs of Cassandra and Bill and began running out of the stables.

* * *

"Here we raise the young Eevee's inside for a couple of weeks before releasing them into the stable outside. We have about fifty Eevee at one time. They're big sellers around here," explained Carl as he showed Kevin, Mike and Amanda the nursery inside the home. Meanwhile, Bessie looked out the window to find the Eevee running out of the stables.

"Oh my Goodness, our Eevee are escaping!" she yelled frantically.

"Oh no!" Carl said rushing to the window. "It's happening again."

"Why would the Eevee want to leave the ranch?" asked Kevin. "You seem to take really good care of these Eevee."

"It's not that they're trying to get away from us," replied Carl. "There's a berry farm nearby that houses berries Eevee love. They smell it and often try to get out to go eat them."

"This would be the third time they got out to get to those berries," added Bessie.

"Well guys, it looks like we need to help them get those Eevee back," said Kevin.

"Do we have to?" whispered Mike. Kevin answered by slapping Mike in the back of the head.

* * *

"Ow," Bill said.

"I can't believe I got trampled by a bunch of Eevee!" screamed Cassandra.

"Team Rocket!" yelled kids in unison.

"Oh no, it's the brats!" yelled Bill.

"So it was you that released the Eevee," said Kevin.

"And what of it you little brat?" yelled Cassandra.

"Cassandra, whattareya doin'?" yelled Meowth

"I'm gonna beat this brat with everything that I have!" Cassandra yelled.

"Pikachu, use Thunder to send these losers out of my sight!" ordered Kevin.

Pikachu hopped off Kevin's shoulder and his cheeks began sparking.

"Pi-Ka-Chu!" yelled Pikachu as it released electricty into the air, creating storm clouds and lighting came crashing down full forse, creating an explosion sending Team Rocket flying through the air.

"Looks like Team Rocket is blasting off again!" they yelled as they disappeared in the sky.

"Well now that we found out how the Eevee go out, it's time to go track them down and get them back in the stable," Kevin said. "Let's split up and begin getting them back."

"Wait, before you go, take these," Carl said handing Kevin a bag.

"What are these?" asked Kevin.

"When I was younger, I used to be a computer programmer, I made these special Poke Balls I call Eevee Capturers," Carl explained. "They only capture Eevee's and it works like a Master Ball so they cannot escape from them like if they were captured by a Master Ball."

"Well this will make it so much easier," said Kevin. "Thank you."

"Not a problem," Carl said.

Kevin gave some to Mike and Amanda and split up to begin looking for the Eevee that escaped.

* * *

Amanda entered the woods nearby the ranch and began looking for Eevee. She tried her best to be quiet so she would not spook the Pokemon. She peeked behind trees, bushes and tall brush but there were no signs of Eevee anywhere. Of course, getting Team Rocket out of the picture took a little bit of time so by now, those Eevee could be anywhere by now.

"Man this is going to be a lot harder than I thought," Amanda said to herself. She decided it was best to let one of her Pokemon out to help, which could also help with training as well for her next contest. She grabbed a Poke Ball from her belt.

"Clefairy, come on out," she said as she threw the ball. It opened it up and her pink little Pokemon came out.

"Clefairy, fairy!" it said happily.

"Clefairy, I need help finding Eevee that escaped from a ranch nearby," Amanda said. She grabbed her Pokedex from her bag and found a picture of Eevee and showed it to Clefairy, "That's what they look like."

"Clefairy!" it said, aknowledging it knew what it was looking for.

Amanda and Clefairy continued to search through the woods, but no traces of Eevee anywhere.

"Man, where could they be?" Amanda asked herself Nearby, bushes began rustling.

"Clefairy, Clefairy!" the Pokemon yelled to get Amanda's attention. Amanda looked to see the bushes moving.

"Maybe there's some Eevee behind those bushes," Amanda whispered. "Use Metronome."

"Clefairy, Clefairy, Clefairy," it chanted over and over swaying its arms back and forth until they lit up. Then a electricity was released from Clefairy into the bushes.

"Weee!" screamed something behind the bushes and three Eevee fell out of the bushes, fained from the Thunderbolt Clefairy used from Metronome.

"Oops," Amanda said. She proceeded to grab three Eevee Capturers from the bag she was carrying and threw them at the Eevee. Sure enough, Carl's invention captured the Eevee's without them breaking out. "Well I found three so far, I guess I'll keep looking for some more."

Amanda and Clefairy ventured deeper into the woods to see if they could find anymore of the Eevee's.

* * *

"This is pointless," said Mike. He was irritated that Kevin volunteered him to do something tha was someone elses problem. He was egar to get to Vermillion City to get his badge and this task was keeping him from that very goal.

"Bulba, Bulba," it said, knowing it's trainer was upset.

"I do think this is bullcrap," Mike continued. "I should have gone on my journey by myself."

"Bulbasaur," it said, trying to calm down it's trainer.

"I know why he's doing it," Mike continued on. "He's trying to impress Amanda. It makes me sick."

As Mike was letting off steam, he walked into a field where several Eevee where munching on berries. Mike stopped dead in his tracks. He was very clear to him he had walked onto the berry farm that the Eevee's were trying to get to in the first place.

"Oh shit, this is bad Bulbasaur, those Eevee are eating all the berries," Mike said, he was now nervous. "Let's get them all and get the hell out of here."

"Bulbasaur!" it agreed.

"Alright, grab them with your Vine Whip!" Mike commanded.

"Bulbasaur!" it said, agreeing. Bulbasaur's vine reached out and grabbed two of the Eevee's. As Bulbasaur brought them in, Mike threw Carl's Eevee Capturers. There were several eating berries, so it was a long process since Bulbasaur could only get two at a time. Much to Mike's dismay, he and Bulbasaur managed to get all the Eevee that were the berry garden.

"Hey! What's going on out there!" yelled a male's voice from the distance.

"Shit, let's get out of here Bulbasaur," Mike whispered and the two ran off into the woods nearby.

"Son of a bitch!" MIke heard the male yell as he continued running through the woods. "Somebody's been eating out of Berry garden again!"

Mike ran for a few more feet before beginning to walk again. He was huffing and puffing to try to get some air back into his lungs.

"Oh my God, that was too close," he said to Bulbasaur in between breaths.

"Bulba!" it said, agreeing. Bulbasaur looked toward the nearby creek. "Bulbasaur!"

"Huh?" Mike muttered, then looked over at the creek. Drinking water, were three more Eevee's. "More Eevee. Alright, Bulbasaur, same as before."

"Bulba!" it said and used it's Vine Whip to reel in the three Eevee. Mike threw an Eevee Capturer at all three of them to capture them.

"I think we should head back to the ranch and turn in what we have, I ran out of those Eevee Capturers," Mike suggested. Bulbasaur nodded and followed his trainer back to the ranch.

* * *

"Do you see any from there Pikachu?" asked Kevin.

Pikachu was on a tree limb near the top of a tree Kevin was standing under. He had gotten Pikachu to climb up there to see if it could spot an Eevee nearby.

"Pika Pi," Pikachu said, shaking his head no.

"Damn it," Kevin said.

Out of Mike and Amanda, unbeknownst to him, Kevin was the only one that wasn't having any luck finding Eevee.

"I know Eevee ran off in this direction," he said to himself.

"Pika Pi!" Pikachu yelled. Kevin ran to his Pokemon.

"What is it Pikachu?" Kevin asked. Pikachu motioned for Kevin to look.

Kevin peeked through the bushes to find several Eevee sleeping underneath a tree. That would explain why he couldn't find any earlier because they weren't eating nor running, but sleeping.

"Alright Pikachu, I won't have to use your Thunderbolt to subdue them after all," Kevin said.

"Pikachu," it said, sort of disappointed.

"Don't be to disappointed Pikachu, I really didn't want to hurt the Eevee in the first place," Kevin said.

"Pika Pika," it said, agreeing with it's trainer.

Kevin grabbed Carl's Eevee Capturers and threw them at the Eevee. Several of them were captured right off the bat, but the ones that woke up from the commotion, were about ready to run off.

"Alright Pikachu, we'll have to use force on the rest, use your Thunderbolt!" he ordered.

Pikachu jumped from Kevin's shoulder. "Pi Ka Chu!" the yellow Pokemon yelled as it released electricity from its cheeks. The Eevee's were hit dead on and fainted from the force of the electric shock. Kevin threw the remaining Eevee Capturers to get the rest of the Eevee that were there.

"Well we got all those Pikachu," Kevin said. "Let's look around a little more before calling it a day."

* * *

Hours had gone by since the Eevee had escaped from the ranch thanks to Team Rocket. Bessie had been sitting by the window, looking out at the stables waiting for the children to return with their beloved Eevee. Carl walked by every now and then to check on her. He'd leave her tea and food to snack on as he too impatiently waited for the children to come back. He felt it's been too long since they ventured out into the wooded area to find those Eevee.

"I hope those kids are alright," Bessie said, ending the long, deafening silence. "They've been gone a very long time."

Although Carl felt the same, he decided it was best to keep Bessie calm then having him agree with her.

"I'm sure they're fine," he said. "They're Pokemon Trainers, they know what they're doing."

"And the Eevee?" Bessie asked.

"I'm sure they're find too," he answered. "They don't go very far. Farthest they go is Don's place to eat his berries."

"Usually, but I'm afraid that Team Rocket maybe spooked them and they ran away for good," Bessie said.

"From what I could tell, those rotten, no-good Team Rocketeers looked like they got trampled down by the Eevee," Carl said. "If that gate open's up, nothing will get in there way when they're trying to get to those berries."

Silence entered the room again. Bessie was still worried, but most of what Carl said was true. Carl went back into the kitchen to get Bessie more tea when he heard her yell from the room.

"The kids, they're back!" she yelled. Carl rushed out of the room and looked out the window to see the kids come back from the woods.

Carl and Bessie rushed outside to greet the kids and hopefully find good news from the kids.

"Did you get them?" asked Bessie.

"We hope so," replied Kevin.

Kevin, Mike and Amanda began releasing the Eevee from the Eevee Capturers into the stable, that was now locked back up by Carl after the trainers had left to get them back. Carl began counting as they were being released. It only took a couple of minutes to release all the Eevee's that the kids had found. Carl was happy.

"I'm so happy," Carl said. "All twenty-five that escaped are here."

"Thank God," Kevin said.

"Thank you so much for getting those Eevee back," Bessie said. "If it weren't for you kids, our business would be in ruins and these Pokemon might have gotten hurt out there in those woods."

"It was our pleasure," replied Kevin.

"You kids have to be hungry after hunting for these Eevee all this time," said Carl. "You want to come inside and eat?"

"Yes!" the kids said in unison.

Carl laughed as Bessie led the Kids inside.

* * *

About half an hour later, the trainers were on full stomachs and ready to hit the road again. Carl and Bessie were standing to see them off when Bessie stopped them.

"Wait!" Bessie said.

The kids stopped and turned back.

"What is it Bessie?" asked Kevin.

"These are for you," Bessie said, showing them three Poke Balls.

"What is this?" asked Amanda.

"I'm giving each of you an Eevee as a thanks for getting them all back," Bessie said.

"Really? We can have one?" asked Kevin.

"Of course!" said Bessie. Kevin and Amanda grabbed a Poke Ball.

"Don't you want one?" Bessie asked Mike.

At first it looked like Mike wasn't going to take it but then Mike did.

"Yeah, I guess I will," he said.

"Thanks you so much again for getting those Eevee back," Bessie said.

"It was no problem, really," Kevin replied.

The three kids waived goodbye to Carl and Bessie and began heading back to the road that will take them to Vermillion City.

* * *

**Amanda getting some training out of the way and all three getting Eevee, only God knows what lies ahead for our heroes as they continue their journey onward to Vermillion City.**


	14. Run Away Training!

It's been forever since my last chapter, but I'm finally back to continue on with Pokemon EX. I know a lot people don't like the fact this follows OC's, but I promise you more of the original series characters are on their way. I will continue to post more chapters, they will be few and far between, like this one actually took about four days to write, not because I had difficulty writing it, it just with working and family, I cannot write a chapter all in one day, it will take three or four or sometimes more days to write just one, but that's ok, as long as I keep myself motivated to continue on with the story.

* * *

**Last time on Pokemon EX: Our heroes came across a tree, home to many Treecko under attack by Pinsir led by an unusual leader, a Magmar. After battling all the Pinsir and Mike taking down Magmar by catching it, they were able to leave with the Treecko living in peace. Now we join our heroes as Mike is in the middle of a battle with a trainer as they continue their journey to Vermillion City.**

* * *

**Chapter Fourteen: Run Away Training!**

"Bulbasaur, use Vine Whip!" yelled a boy. The seed Pokemon allowed it's vine to come out of it's bud and slapped down his opponent. A purple field rat known as Rattata.

"Rattata, no!" yelled it's trainer.

"Alright, go Mike!" cheered another boy.

"Beat him!" yelled out a girl.

"Thanks Kevin, Amanda, I got this," replied Mike. "Bulbasaur, hit with Leech Seed!"

A seed was launched from Bulbasaur's bud. It hit Rattata dead on, and vines began growing from the seed and wrapped around the Rattata. The vines began draining Rattata of its energy.

"Alright Bulbasaur, it's weak, finish it off with Tackle!" called out Mike. Bulbasaur charged and slammed into Rattata.

"Rattata, no!" yelled it's trainer. It fainted. The trainer grabbed his Poke Ball, "Rattata, return."

"Bulbasaur, you did great!" Mike praised, "You make me so proud."

"Bulba!" said Bulbasaur, happy with his win.

Mike walked over to the trainer he was battling. "Is your Rattata alright?"

The trainer looked up at Mike and sighed, "Yeah, he'll be fine. Thanks for the battle, I've learned I need a lot more training!"

"No problem," Mike answered. He walked over to his friends. "Easiest battle ever."

"Good job with Bulbasaur," praised Amanda.

Silence fell on the group as they slowly headed down the road heading for Vermillion City. They had been walking for several hours now, coming across other Pokemon Trainers that Mike or Kevin battled. Suddenly all three stomachs began making noise.

"It seems I'm a bit hungry," said Kevin, breaking the suffocating silence.

"Same here," added Mike.

"I guess we should stop here and take a lunch break," suggested Amanda.

The three trainers went out into a grassy area just off the road and set up a picnic. They released their Pokemon to eat as well. Sandwhiches were made and the Pokemon Food was placed out for their Pokemon and every one began eating. Shortly after the meal time began, a gust of wind kicked up, blowing a sheet of paper into the lap of Amanda. She grabbed it from her lap and turned it over to see it was a flyer for the next Pokemon Contest in Saffron City. Amanda was quick to her feet. The boys looked up at her.

"I've got to start training now!" she yelled out.

"Now? We're in the middle of eating lunch," said Mike.

Amanda shoved the flyer in Mike's face. "I only have a week to prepare for this!"

She let the flyer fall into Mike's lap and ran off toward a nearby field on the other side of the road. Kevin stayed quiet, but was confused. Mike picked the flyer from his lap to see what it was.

"Well that explains her craziness," Mike said.

"Huh? What does it say?" asked Kevin. Mike showed Kevin the flyer.

"A Pokemon Contest in Saffron City," said Kevin, "I guess we better go after her before she get's lost."

"I'm still eating!" yelled Mike.

"Eat and walk," said Kevin. Mike sighed and got up and followed Kevin.

* * *

"Amanda!" yelled Kevin.

"Amanda, where are you?" called out Mike. "I can't believe she got this far and this lost!"

"Niether can I," replied Kevin. "I didn't think we were that far behind."

Kevin and Mike continued to search for Amanda but couldn't find her anywhere they looked, but finally they found her chasing after her Squirtle and she didn't look to happy.

"Come here you little brat!" Amanda yelled. "How dare you use your Water Gun on my face!"

Kevin and Mike watched Amanda chase her Squirtle around in circles. After laughing at her misfortune.

"What's going on here?" Kevin asked.

"This one!" Amanda yelled, pointing at Squirtle.

"Squirtle, Squirt!" the Pokemon laughed.

"What about Squirtle?" asked Mike.

"We were training, then he decided to play a joke on me and squirt me in the face with water," explained Amanda.

"Hey!" two elderly voices shouted out. The three looked up to find two elderly people with pick fork's.

"What are you three doing on our property?" asked the elderly woman.

"Uh, uh, uh..." the three stuttered in unison. The elderly couple then began laughing hysterically. The kids were now confused.

"We're just messing with you," said the elderly man. "We welcome visitors, this is our Eevee ranch."

"Eevee ranch?" asked Amanda.

"Let us introduce ourselves first," said the elderly man. "My name is Carl, and this is my wife, Bessie."

"Nice to meet you young lads," said Bessie.

"My name is Kevin," said Kevin.

"And I'm Mike," replied Mike.

"I'm Amanda, nice to meet you," Amanda said politely.

"We raise Eevee's here on this ranch," said Carl. "Come with me and I'll show you."

The kids followed Carl and Bessie down a long drive way. They came up to a large ranch house, with stables in the front yard. In each stable, housed small, brown and tan furred Pokemon with big ears and puffy tails.

"Eevee!" they all chanted.

"Oh wow, a whole bunch of Eevee!" Amanda yelled in glee.

"We have hundreds of them here," said Bessie. "Trainers from all of the world come here to buy one."

"Buy one?" asked Kevin.

"Yep, here at our Eevee ranch we breed them to sell them to trainers," replied Carl. "Since Eevee's are extremely rare in the wild, we decided to breed them to sell them to trainers who really want one."

"Why would anyone want an Eevee?" asked Mike.

"Because of it's many evolutions," replied Bessie.

"How many evolutions does an Eevee have?" asked Amanda.

"As far as I know, there's seven," replied Bessie. "What were they again Carl?"

"Here in the Kanto region, an Eevee can be evolved into a Flareon, with the use of a Fire Stone, a Vaporeon with the use of a Water Stone and a Jolteon with the use of a Thunder Stone," Carl explained.

"What are the others?" asked Kevin.

"In the Johto region, Eevee can evolve into Umbreon or Espeon. However, I do not know the means of how Eevee evolve into those Pokemon," replied Carl. "The final two are Leafeon on Glaceon in the Sinnoh region, which I have no knowledge about."

"That's cool," said Mike.

"Why don't you kids come inside, we'll show you round," suggested Carl.

"OK," said the kids in unison.

* * *

The bushes nearby the Eevee ranch stables began to rustle, and two people popped out along with a Meowth. It was Team Rocket who had been evesdropping.

"Prepare for trouble," whispered the woman.

"And make it double," whispered the man.

They didn't get to finish their motto as their Meowth scratched up their faces.

"Ah shat up, Cassandra and Bill, we needs to capture dos Eevee," said Meowth.

"Think of all the powerful Pokemon we could evolve those Eevee into and give them to the boss," said Bill.

"He would be so proud of us," replied Cassandra.

Team Rocket came out of the bushes holding a net cannon. Cassandra walked over to the stable and opened the gate so they'll have a better access in capturing all the Eevee the ranch were raising. Bill was right behind Cassandra and aimed the net cannon, but that's when everything turned ugly. An Eevee used Quick Attack and slammed into the stomachs of Cassandra and Bill and began running out of the stables.

* * *

"Here we raise the young Eevee's inside for a couple of weeks before releasing them into the stable outside. We have about fifty Eevee at one time. They're big sellers around here," explained Carl as he showed Kevin, Mike and Amanda the nursery inside the home. Meanwhile, Bessie looked out the window to find the Eevee running out of the stables.

"Oh my Goodness, our Eevee are escaping!" she yelled frantically.

"Oh no!" Carl said rushing to the window. "It's happening again."

"Why would the Eevee want to leave the ranch?" asked Kevin. "You seem to take really good care of these Eevee."

"It's not that they're trying to get away from us," replied Carl. "There's a berry farm nearby that houses berries Eevee love. They smell it and often try to get out to go eat them."

"This would be the third time they got out to get to those berries," added Bessie.

"Well guys, it looks like we need to help them get those Eevee back," said Kevin.

"Do we have to?" whispered Mike. Kevin answered by slapping Mike in the back of the head.

* * *

"Ow," Bill said.

"I can't believe I got trampled by a bunch of Eevee!" screamed Cassandra.

"Team Rocket!" yelled kids in unison.

"Oh no, it's the brats!" yelled Bill.

"So it was you that released the Eevee," said Kevin.

"And what of it you little brat?" yelled Cassandra.

"Cassandra, whattareya doin'?" yelled Meowth

"I'm gonna beat this brat with everything that I have!" Cassandra yelled.

"Pikachu, use Thunder to send these losers out of my sight!" ordered Kevin.

Pikachu hopped off Kevin's shoulder and his cheeks began sparking.

"Pi-Ka-Chu!" yelled Pikachu as it released electricty into the air, creating storm clouds and lighting came crashing down full forse, creating an explosion sending Team Rocket flying through the air.

"Looks like Team Rocket is blasting off again!" they yelled as they disappeared in the sky.

"Well now that we found out how the Eevee go out, it's time to go track them down and get them back in the stable," Kevin said. "Let's split up and begin getting them back."

"Wait, before you go, take these," Carl said handing Kevin a bag.

"What are these?" asked Kevin.

"When I was younger, I used to be a computer programmer, I made these special Poke Balls I call Eevee Capturers," Carl explained. "They only capture Eevee's and it works like a Master Ball so they cannot escape from them like if they were captured by a Master Ball."

"Well this will make it so much easier," said Kevin. "Thank you."

"Not a problem," Carl said.

Kevin gave some to Mike and Amanda and split up to begin looking for the Eevee that escaped.

* * *

Amanda entered the woods nearby the ranch and began looking for Eevee. She tried her best to be quiet so she would not spook the Pokemon. She peeked behind trees, bushes and tall brush but there were no signs of Eevee anywhere. Of course, getting Team Rocket out of the picture took a little bit of time so by now, those Eevee could be anywhere by now.

"Man this is going to be a lot harder than I thought," Amanda said to herself. She decided it was best to let one of her Pokemon out to help, which could also help with training as well for her next contest. She grabbed a Poke Ball from her belt.

"Clefairy, come on out," she said as she threw the ball. It opened it up and her pink little Pokemon came out.

"Clefairy, fairy!" it said happily.

"Clefairy, I need help finding Eevee that escaped from a ranch nearby," Amanda said. She grabbed her Pokedex from her bag and found a picture of Eevee and showed it to Clefairy, "That's what they look like."

"Clefairy!" it said, aknowledging it knew what it was looking for.

Amanda and Clefairy continued to search through the woods, but no traces of Eevee anywhere.

"Man, where could they be?" Amanda asked herself Nearby, bushes began rustling.

"Clefairy, Clefairy!" the Pokemon yelled to get Amanda's attention. Amanda looked to see the bushes moving.

"Maybe there's some Eevee behind those bushes," Amanda whispered. "Use Metronome."

"Clefairy, Clefairy, Clefairy," it chanted over and over swaying its arms back and forth until they lit up. Then a electricity was released from Clefairy into the bushes.

"Weee!" screamed something behind the bushes and three Eevee fell out of the bushes, fained from the Thunderbolt Clefairy used from Metronome.

"Oops," Amanda said. She proceeded to grab three Eevee Capturers from the bag she was carrying and threw them at the Eevee. Sure enough, Carl's invention captured the Eevee's without them breaking out. "Well I found three so far, I guess I'll keep looking for some more."

Amanda and Clefairy ventured deeper into the woods to see if they could find anymore of the Eevee's.

* * *

"This is pointless," said Mike. He was irritated that Kevin volunteered him to do something tha was someone elses problem. He was egar to get to Vermillion City to get his badge and this task was keeping him from that very goal.

"Bulba, Bulba," it said, knowing it's trainer was upset.

"I do think this is bullcrap," Mike continued. "I should have gone on my journey by myself."

"Bulbasaur," it said, trying to calm down it's trainer.

"I know why he's doing it," Mike continued on. "He's trying to impress Amanda. It makes me sick."

As Mike was letting off steam, he walked into a field where several Eevee where munching on berries. Mike stopped dead in his tracks. He was very clear to him he had walked onto the berry farm that the Eevee's were trying to get to in the first place.

"Oh shit, this is bad Bulbasaur, those Eevee are eating all the berries," Mike said, he was now nervous. "Let's get them all and get the hell out of here."

"Bulbasaur!" it agreed.

"Alright, grab them with your Vine Whip!" Mike commanded.

"Bulbasaur!" it said, agreeing. Bulbasaur's vine reached out and grabbed two of the Eevee's. As Bulbasaur brought them in, Mike threw Carl's Eevee Capturers. There were several eating berries, so it was a long process since Bulbasaur could only get two at a time. Much to Mike's dismay, he and Bulbasaur managed to get all the Eevee that were the berry garden.

"Hey! What's going on out there!" yelled a male's voice from the distance.

"Shit, let's get out of here Bulbasaur," Mike whispered and the two ran off into the woods nearby.

"Son of a bitch!" MIke heard the male yell as he continued running through the woods. "Somebody's been eating out of Berry garden again!"

Mike ran for a few more feet before beginning to walk again. He was huffing and puffing to try to get some air back into his lungs.

"Oh my God, that was too close," he said to Bulbasaur in between breaths.

"Bulba!" it said, agreeing. Bulbasaur looked toward the nearby creek. "Bulbasaur!"

"Huh?" Mike muttered, then looked over at the creek. Drinking water, were three more Eevee's. "More Eevee. Alright, Bulbasaur, same as before."

"Bulba!" it said and used it's Vine Whip to reel in the three Eevee. Mike threw an Eevee Capturer at all three of them to capture them.

"I think we should head back to the ranch and turn in what we have, I ran out of those Eevee Capturers," Mike suggested. Bulbasaur nodded and followed his trainer back to the ranch.

* * *

"Do you see any from there Pikachu?" asked Kevin.

Pikachu was on a tree limb near the top of a tree Kevin was standing under. He had gotten Pikachu to climb up there to see if it could spot an Eevee nearby.

"Pika Pi," Pikachu said, shaking his head no.

"Damn it," Kevin said.

Out of Mike and Amanda, unbeknownst to him, Kevin was the only one that wasn't having any luck finding Eevee.

"I know Eevee ran off in this direction," he said to himself.

"Pika Pi!" Pikachu yelled. Kevin ran to his Pokemon.

"What is it Pikachu?" Kevin asked. Pikachu motioned for Kevin to look.

Kevin peeked through the bushes to find several Eevee sleeping underneath a tree. That would explain why he couldn't find any earlier because they weren't eating nor running, but sleeping.

"Alright Pikachu, I won't have to use your Thunderbolt to subdue them after all," Kevin said.

"Pikachu," it said, sort of disappointed.

"Don't be to disappointed Pikachu, I really didn't want to hurt the Eevee in the first place," Kevin said.

"Pika Pika," it said, agreeing with it's trainer.

Kevin grabbed Carl's Eevee Capturers and threw them at the Eevee. Several of them were captured right off the bat, but the ones that woke up from the commotion, were about ready to run off.

"Alright Pikachu, we'll have to use force on the rest, use your Thunderbolt!" he ordered.

Pikachu jumped from Kevin's shoulder. "Pi Ka Chu!" the yellow Pokemon yelled as it released electricity from its cheeks. The Eevee's were hit dead on and fainted from the force of the electric shock. Kevin threw the remaining Eevee Capturers to get the rest of the Eevee that were there.

"Well we got all those Pikachu," Kevin said. "Let's look around a little more before calling it a day."

* * *

Hours had gone by since the Eevee had escaped from the ranch thanks to Team Rocket. Bessie had been sitting by the window, looking out at the stables waiting for the children to return with their beloved Eevee. Carl walked by every now and then to check on her. He'd leave her tea and food to snack on as he too impatiently waited for the children to come back. He felt it's been too long since they ventured out into the wooded area to find those Eevee.

"I hope those kids are alright," Bessie said, ending the long, deafening silence. "They've been gone a very long time."

Although Carl felt the same, he decided it was best to keep Bessie calm then having him agree with her.

"I'm sure they're fine," he said. "They're Pokemon Trainers, they know what they're doing."

"And the Eevee?" Bessie asked.

"I'm sure they're find too," he answered. "They don't go very far. Farthest they go is Don's place to eat his berries."

"Usually, but I'm afraid that Team Rocket maybe spooked them and they ran away for good," Bessie said.

"From what I could tell, those rotten, no-good Team Rocketeers looked like they got trampled down by the Eevee," Carl said. "If that gate open's up, nothing will get in there way when they're trying to get to those berries."

Silence entered the room again. Bessie was still worried, but most of what Carl said was true. Carl went back into the kitchen to get Bessie more tea when he heard her yell from the room.

"The kids, they're back!" she yelled. Carl rushed out of the room and looked out the window to see the kids come back from the woods.

Carl and Bessie rushed outside to greet the kids and hopefully find good news from the kids.

"Did you get them?" asked Bessie.

"We hope so," replied Kevin.

Kevin, Mike and Amanda began releasing the Eevee from the Eevee Capturers into the stable, that was now locked back up by Carl after the trainers had left to get them back. Carl began counting as they were being released. It only took a couple of minutes to release all the Eevee's that the kids had found. Carl was happy.

"I'm so happy," Carl said. "All twenty-five that escaped are here."

"Thank God," Kevin said.

"Thank you so much for getting those Eevee back," Bessie said. "If it weren't for you kids, our business would be in ruins and these Pokemon might have gotten hurt out there in those woods."

"It was our pleasure," replied Kevin.

"You kids have to be hungry after hunting for these Eevee all this time," said Carl. "You want to come inside and eat?"

"Yes!" the kids said in unison.

Carl laughed as Bessie led the Kids inside.

* * *

About half an hour later, the trainers were on full stomachs and ready to hit the road again. Carl and Bessie were standing to see them off when Bessie stopped them.

"Wait!" Bessie said.

The kids stopped and turned back.

"What is it Bessie?" asked Kevin.

"These are for you," Bessie said, showing them three Poke Balls.

"What is this?" asked Amanda.

"I'm giving each of you an Eevee as a thanks for getting them all back," Bessie said.

"Really? We can have one?" asked Kevin.

"Of course!" said Bessie. Kevin and Amanda grabbed a Poke Ball.

"Don't you want one?" Bessie asked Mike.

At first it looked like Mike wasn't going to take it but then Mike did.

"Yeah, I guess I will," he said.

"Thanks you so much again for getting those Eevee back," Bessie said.

"It was no problem, really," Kevin replied.

The three kids waived goodbye to Carl and Bessie and began heading back to the road that will take them to Vermillion City.

* * *

**Amanda getting some training out of the way and all three getting Eevee, only God knows what lies ahead for our heroes as they continue their journey onward to Vermillion City.  
**

* * *

**Title Pun:** Run Away Train


	15. David Versus Growlithe

**Last time, as our heroes stopped for lunch, Amanda ran off to train with Kevin and Mike following, they ended up on an Eevee breeding ranch. Team Rocket stopped by only to release the Eevee which Kevin, Mike and Amanda went after. But to show their thanks, Bessie and Carl gave an Eeve to our young heroes. Now they're back on the road to Vermilion City what adventure will await them today?**

* * *

**Chapter Fifteen: David Versus Growlithe**

A beautiful day in Kanto, the sun brighter then ever as it looked over our beloved Pokemon Trainers Kevin, Mike and Amanda. Their journey to Vermillion City continues as they walked along the route to take them there.

"How much further to Vermillion City?" asked Amanda.

Mike took out his guide book for Kanto and looked through it.

"According to the map in my guide book, there's a Pokemon day care on the outskirts of Vermillion City," Mike answered. "So once we find that, we're pretty much there."

"Mike, that didn't answer my question," Amanda said. "How much further until we're there?"

"Well the book doesn't give that kind of information," Mike said nervously.

Kevin, listening to his friends, sighed. Pikachu jumped from his shoulders to allow Kevin to dig through is back pack. Mike and Amanda, who were bickering back and forth, didn't see Kevin stop and kept going. Kevin pulled out a map that he was looking for and looked up to see his friends continuing on without him.

"Hey guys, stop for a second!" he yelled.

Mike and Amanda stopped and turned to see Kevin had stopped.

"What is it Kevin?" Amanda asked sweetly, Mike gave her an ugly look. She was being mean to him, but completely changed her tone with Kevin.

"I found my old school map," Kevin said and began looking at the paper in his hand. Amanda and Mike walked up to Kevin and looked over his shoulders. He then pointed to a place on the map.

"I believe we are here," he said. He moved his finger across the map, "There's Vermillion City, so we're almost there."

"Thank God, my legs are killing me!" complained Amanda. "I don't think I can walk anymore after this."

They continue on with their journey knowing their destination isn't very far from where they were. Soon a building rose from the horizon. They come up to it and notice the sign that read 'David's Pokemon Day Care'.

"Hey, this is that day care place that I read about in the guide book," Mike said.

"Great, that means we're at the outskirts of Vermillion City," said Kevin.

Before they could continue on to Vermillion City, a man with short, dark hair wearing a brown vest and khaki shorts ran out of the door towards the back of the house. He was yelling.

"Damn it, not again!" he yelled as he ran towards the back of the house.

"I wonder what's going on," Kevin said.

"I really don't want to find out, let's keep going, we're about to reach Vermillion City," Mike said, protesting they help the man.

"He could be in real trouble, maybe we can help," Amanda suggested.

"Let's go!" Kevin said and ran toward the back of the day care with Amanda following.

Mike sighed, "Why do I let them suck me into these side quests?"

* * *

"Not you again, Growlithe!" yelled the man. "Leave the Pokemon here alone!"

"Growlithe!" the red and black striped canine growled. It then charged toward the man. He closed his eyes but he then heard the Growilthe yipe and opened his eyes to see a Pikachu tackle the puppy Pokemon.

"Huh? Where did that Pikachu come from?" he asked himself.

"Hit it with a Thunderbolt," yelled Kevin from behind the man.

"Pi, Ka, Chu!" the Pokemon yelled as it squeezed out eletric bolts, hitting Growlithe. The puppy Pokemon then ran into the bushes nearby.

"Good work Pikachu," praised Kevin as Pikachu returned to his place on Kevin's shoulder.

"Thank you very much," said the man as he walked up to the young trainers.

"It was no problem," Kevin said.

"Why was that Growlithe attacking you?" asked Amanda.

The man sighed, "Well it's kind of a long story."

"Is Growlithe yours?" asked Kevin.

"No, it's not," the man replied. "Oh my, where are my manners I forgot to introduce myself, my name is David and I run this Pokemon Day Care."

"A Pokemon Day Care?" asked Mike.

"Yes. Why don't you come inside, I'll show you around," David said, motioning for the trainers to follow him.

They walked from the back around to the front of the house and walked through the door. Once inside, a group of walking purple bulbs with grass growing out of the top of their head.

"Oddish, Oddish," they spoke happily.

"Aww, those Oddish are so cute," Amanda beamed. Mike rolled his eyes and looked inside a room full of Rattata's.

"Are all these Pokemon yours?" asked Kevin.

"Nope," David answered. "These belong to people. Most of these Pokemon are pets and they're brought here to be looked after while their owners are out of town."

"Wow, are you the only one that works here?" asked Amanda.

"Yeah, but that's okay, these Pokemon aren't hard to handle," David replied.

"What else do you do here?" asked Mike.

"Some trainers also bring their Pokemon for breeding purposes," David answered.

"And the Growlithe?" asked Kevin.

"Ah yes, the Growlithe," David spoke, "Are you guys hungry?"

"Actually, yeah, we kind of are," answered Kevin.

"Come to the kitchen, I'll talk about Growlithe over lunch," David said, motioning for the trainers to follow him.

The walked toward the back of the house to a room on the left which turned to be the kitchen. The cabinets were made of cherry oak with a dark red finish. The Refridgerator and stove were of stainless steel. At the end of the kitchen, near double sliding glass doors was a cherry oak table. David motioned for the kids to sit at the table as David began making up sandwhiches. After a while, David had made sandwhiches for everyone, including himself. They all began eating.

"So what's up with the pissed off Growlithe?" asked Mike, breaking the silence.

"That Growlithe showed up a couple of weeks ago," began David. "I was letting out some of the Pokemon to get some fresh air when I decided to go ahead and feed them outside. I walked away only to hear something come out of the forest nearby. It was that Growlithe and he began picking on the weaker Pokemon and was stealing their food. I chased it off but it comes back over and over, picking on the Pokemon here and stealing their food."

"That's rude," said Amanda.

"Rude as it may be, I don't blame Growlithe," continued David. "I believe it once had a trainer and it was abandoned."

"Who would want to abandon such a cool Pokemon like Growlithe?" asked Kevin.

"I don't know," replied David. "Many people in this world can be cruel and cold hearted to Pokemon."

Suddenly an Oddish ran inside through the open back glass sliding doors, crying. The top of it's forehead was slightly burned.

"What's wrong Oddish?" asked David. He then noticed the burn.

"Damn it, Growlithe is back!" he said as he ran outside. Kevin, Mike and Amanda followed suit.

"I knew it!" David said as he looked towards the fence line to see Growlithe attacking the Pokemon.

Before they could do anything about the Pokemon, a tan and biege bird with a pink at the ends of its head feathers, and medium length tail feathers flew down from a nearby tree with it's wings lit up and slammed into the Growlithe. After that attack, the bird swooped down and began pecking at the puppy Pokemon.

"Wow, it's a Pidgeotto!" Kevin said with excitement.

Growlithe tried to fight back using Ember, but the Pidgeotto easily avoids the small flames and began to flap its wings to create a big gust, blowing the Growlithe away.

"Pidgeotto!" it yelled in victory.

"What a relief, Pidgeotto is back," said David.

"Is that Pidgeotto yours?" asked Kevin.

"Yes and no," replied David. "Let's go finish our lunch."

* * *

Lunch was finished and David cleaned up the kitchen. He returned to the table and sat.

"So how's that Pidgeotto yours but not?" asked Kevin.

"Well Pidgeotto was brought to me as a Pidgey," David began. "The trainer told me to give him a call once the Pidgey evolved into Pidgeotto. I looked after Pidgey for a few months and it finally evolved into Pidgeotto. I called the number the trainer gave me, but it didn't exist."

"So he abandoned the Pokemon?" Amanda asked.

"Yep," answered David. "Pidgeotto made it's home in the oak tree out back and stayed up there for days. Never coming down, even to eat. I knew it was saddened."

"Some people are so cruel, it really angers me," Kevin injected.

"Yeah they are," David agreed, "But Pidgeotto made use of himself when that Growlithe came along and began attacking the Pokemon here. Most of the time when Growlithe comes to steal food, Pidgeotto swoops down from his oak tree and fights off the Growlithe. However, Pidgeotto can't be there all the time."

David looked out the window at the oak tree in the back to see Growlithe firing flames into the tree.

"Damn it, that Growlithe is back again, this time he's attacking Pidgeotto."

Kevin runs outside with Pikachu by his side and runs to the oak tree. Growlithe's flames set the tree on fire, trapping Pidgeotto, keeping him from flying away.

"Pikachu, Quick Attack!" commanded Kevin. Pikachu begins to pick up speed and slams into Growlithe's stomach. The Growlithe runs away, but Pidgeotto is still trapped in the tree.

Kevin grabs a Poke ball from his belt and tosses it for it to open, "Eevee, you're up!"

The ball opens up, releasing the small, tan canine.

"Weee!" it said happily.

"Alright Eevee, use Sand Attack to bury some of the flames to allow Pidgeotto to fly out of the tree!" Kevin ordered.

"Weee!" it said as it kicked up a big ball of dirt up into the tree. The dirt managed to smother some of the flames on the face of the tree. Pidgeotto flies out of the tree, but doesn't get too far as it falls to the ground.

"Pidgeotto!" yelled Kevin as he ran over to the bird

"Dgeotto!" it said weakly. Kevin picked up Pidgeotto and runs inside. At the same time Amanda, Mike and David has come running outside.

Amanda grabs a Poke Ball from the side pocket of her back pack and throws it.

"Squirtle, come on out!" she yelled. The ball opened up and released her tiny blue turtle Pokemon.

"Squirtle, Squirt!"

"Put out the flames with your Water Gun!" commanded Amanda.

Squritle begins spitting out large amounts of water, spraying the tree, putting out the blaze.

"Good job Squirtle, return," she said, holding up the Poke Ball that beams Squirtle back inside the ball.

Kevin looks on as David examines Pidgeotto.

"Is Pidgeotto going to be alright?" asked Kevin.

"Yeah, it was just tired," said David. "He's been fighting off Growlithe all day."

Kevin grabs his back pack and digs around and finds an empty Poke Ball. He pulls it out of his back pack and places it on the table by David.

"Huh? What's this for?" asked David.

"You should try to capture Growlithe," answered Kevin.

"Why?" asked David.

"To take some of the burden off of Pidgeotto to keep these small Pokemon safe from harm," suggested Kevin.

"You know, that's a good idea," said David. "I didn't think about that before."

David grabbed a belt with three Poke Balls attatched off the file cabinet nearby.

"You have your own Pokemon after all?" asked Kevin.

"Yes, can you do me a huge favor?" asked David.

"Sure, what is it?" asked Kevin.

"Look after Pidgeotto for me, I'm going outside to wait for Growlithe and capture it," replied David.

"Of course I will!"

* * *

David ran outside to see the damage that was done to the tree. Most of the right side of the tree was burned, the left was singed but still held some life to it. David sighed.

"Pidgeotto's home is ruined," he said sadly.

Mike noticed the belt with the three Poke Balls on it. "You have your own Pokemon?"

"Yeah, before I started this day care, I used to be a Pokemon Trainer," David answered.

"Then where are your other Pokemon? You only have three," Mike responded.

"Well most of my Pokemon are at Professor Oak's," answered David.

"Do you ever see them?" asked Amanda.

"Of course I do," David answered. "The only time I don't go is during my busy season, which is right now, around the time the S.S. Anne comes to Vermillion City."

"Gwoalif!" a voice yelled out.

David, Mike and Amanda turned to find a smaller Growlithe come out of the bushes. Sniffing around and began stealing Pokemon food from the bowls lying across the green grass.

"Gwoalif!" it said again, but the sound of the voice was different.

"Is that another Growlithe?" asked Amanda.

"No, it's only that one Growlithe," David responded.

"There's something fishy about this one," Mike said.

The fake Growlithe then pulled out a sack and started stuffing Oddish inside.

"What!" yelled David, "What is it doing?"

"I knew it, that was no Growlithe!" yelled Amanda. "Go Squirtle!"

Amanda threw the Poke Ball which released the blue tiny turtle.

"Squirtle, Squirt!" it said happily.

"Use Water Gun on that imposter Growlithe!" Amanda commanded. Squirtle began shooting out pressurized water from its mouth and it slammed into the fake Growlithe, washing away the costume revealing it was a cat none other than Meowth.

"It's Meowth from Team Rocket!" Mike yelled out.

"Ah, so you got me," Meowth.

"A talking Meowth?" questioned David.

Suddenly there was a laughter from a man and woman as a Meowth-shaped hot air balloon arose from the forest revealing Bill and Cassandra.

"Good work Meowth, we'll take over from here," said Cassandra. Bill and Cassandra pulled out net cannons and fired them. The nets came down and trapping all the Pokemon David had running around outside.

"What are you doing you theives! These aren't even my Pokemon!" yelled David.

"Then you wouldn't mind if we made them our own," said Bill.

* * *

Kevin looked on as Pidgeotto rested.

_'Poor Pidgeotto, he tried so hard to keep those Pokemon safe,'_

Kevin then heard a noise from outside and looked out the window to find Team Rocket trying to fly away with the Pokemon at the day center.

"Oh no, it's Team Rocket!" Kevin yelled. "Damn it, they're stealing Pokemon again!"

Kevin's yelling woke up Pidgeotto to see the Pokemon he's been looking after for weeks in a net attatched to a Meowth-shaped balloon.

"Pidgeotto!" it yelled as it got up and flew out of the house.

"Pidgeotto, wait, you still need to rest some more!" Kevin yelled as he ran after the bird Pokemon.

* * *

"Go, Blastoise!" yelled David as he threw a Poke Ball, releasing a massive turtle with cannons in its shell on the back.

"'Toise!" it said.

"Use your Hydro Pump at that balloon!" David ordered. Blastoise aimed his blast cannons and fired a massive amount of pressurized water.

"Oh no!" yelled Cassandra.

"Not to fear my dear," Bill said and pressed a button which some how made the balloon travel side ways to avoid the water.

"How did that work?" asked Cassandra.

"I installed a fan to blow the balloon to the right or left," Bill said, proud of his investment.

"Damn it, it missed!" David said.

"Pidgeotto!" Pidgeotto yelled as its beak sliced through the net, freeing the captured Pokemon.

"Pidg- Pidgeotto?" David question.

"Ah! Da Pokemon are gettin' away!" yelled Meowth.

"Ekans, Go!" yelled Cassandra as she threw her Poke Ball, releasing her purple snake Pokemon.

"Ekanssss," it hissed.

"Grimer, you're up!" yelled Bill as he threw his Poke Ball, releasing his purple slime Pokemon.

"Grima!" it yelled.

"Ekans, Poison Sting!" ordered Cassandra. Ekans opened its mouth and began firing purple pin needles at Pidgeotto. Pidgeotto flapped its wings and created a massive gust to blow them away.

"Grimer, use your Sludge attack!" ordered Bill. Grimer opened its mouth and shot out a ball of sticky sludge. Pidgeotto flapped its wings again to create another gust to blow away the sludge ball, but this time it didn't work. The sludge ball splashed across Pidgeotto, blinding it.

"Pidgeotto!" it yelled flying toward the ground.

"Pidgeotto!" yelled David, trying to run knowing he wouldn't get there in time to catch it. David then stopped dead in his track as Kevin rushed in and caught Pidgeotto right before it hit the ground. David sighed in relief.

Kevin placed Pidegotto on the ground and wiped off the sludge from Pidgeotto's face to allow it to see.

"Pidgeotto," it said, thanking Kevin.

"You stay here and rest, let us handle everything else," Kevin said. Kevin then walked away to join the fight against Team Rocket which prove to be a mistake.

Cassandra pulled out a different kind of cannon.

"Now what are they going to do?" Amanda aksed, pointing at what they were doing.

Bill laughed. "Looks like things are going to get a little shocking."

Cassandra aimed the cannon at Pidgeotto and fired an electric ball at it.

"Yeah, meet our new Electra Cannon!" Meowth announced.

"Pidgeotto!" yelled Kevin and David in unison.

The electric ball traveled fast heading straight toward the injured and tired bird. To everyone's amazment, a fire ball slammed into the electric ball causing an explosion.

"What was that?" yelled Cassandra.

Once the smoke cleared, it revealed Growlithe standing in front of Pidgeotto, growling at Team Rocket.

"Why it's justa wittle puppy, let's recapta dose Pokemon!" commanded Meowth.

Bill and Cassandra picked up their net cannons again and aimed at the Pokemon trying to run inside and fired. The nets opened up after they were released, but Growlithe would not have it and used its Flamethrower to turn those nets into ash.

"Oh no, our plan has turned to ash!" Bill yelled in fear.

David stepped up next to Growlithe. "Come on little buddy, let's get them."

Growlithe barked in agreement.

"Flamethrower!" yelled David and Growlithe fired it's powerful flame from its mouth and hit the balloon directly causing the balloon to explode.

"It looks like Team Rocket's blasting off again!" they yelled in unison as they disappeared into the sky.

"Growlithe, thank you for helping," David said, crouching down to the Pokemon's level.

"Growlithe!" it said happily and began licking David's face.

"Here, have some food," David said, placing a bowl of Pokemon food at Growlithe's feet. Growlithe barked in happiness and began eating.

"Well it looks like Growlithe had a change of heart," Amanda said.

David laughed, "Yes it has and I'm glad."

Mike looked over at Kevin, who was crouched down by Pidgeotto. "I wonder if Pidgeotto's okay."

They walked over to Kevin, who was petting Pidgeotto's head.

"Is he okay?" asked Amanda.

Kevin was startled and looked up. "Huh? Uh, Um, yeah, it's just very tired."

"Kevin, can you do me a favor?" asked David.

"Yeah, sure," Kevin replied.

"Take Pidgeotto," David said.

"What? I can't, it protects the Pokemon you have here," said Kevin.

"I have Growlithe for that now," said David. "Besides, I know Pidgeotto wants to travel. I see it every day staring towards the horizon."

"Okay, I will, if it wants to," Kevin said.

"Come on, let's go inside and get some rest, we'll ask Pidgeotto tomorrow," David suggested.

They walked inside, Kevin carrying Pidgeotto. David showed them to a guest bedroom where they were going to sleep for the night. As the evening wore on, David fed the young trainers dinner and they went off to bed.

* * *

Kevin stayed up, he couldn't sleep. His mind was focused on Pidgeotto, hoping it would be okay, and most of all, hoping it would want to come with him. Finally the thoughts drifted him off to sleep. Morning arrived as quickly as Kevin drifted off to sleep. He was the first to awake and walked into the living room where Pidgeotto was alseep. Pidgeotto was up eating his food. Pidgeotto looked up and saw Kevin standing there and flew over to him and wrapped its wings around the trainer.

Kevin laughed, "Looks like you're in good health today."

"I told you he would," David said as he walked into the living room. "Why don't you ask it?"

Kevin turned to Pidgeotto, "Would you like to come with me?"

Pidgeotto chirped in happiness but he stopped when an Oddish walked into the room.

"It's okay Pidgeotto, you don't have to feel responsible for these Pokemon anymore," Kevin said.

"It's true Pidgeotto, I can handle it from here," David said, reassuring the bird Pokemon. "I know you want to travel, I see you staring down the horizon."

"Pidgeotto!" it chirped happily.

Kevin grabbed an empty Poke Ball and touched Pidgeotto with it, the ball opened up and beamed it up inside.

"Take good care of him," said David.

"I will," Kevin said.

Amanda and Mike walked inside the living room ready.

"Did Pidgeotto want to go with you?" asked Mike.

"Yes he did," Kevin said happily.

* * *

"Thanks for all your help guys," said David.

"We're glad to help," Kevin said.

"At first I didn't want to help out and I just wanted to go straight to the gym, I actually didn't mind helping after all," admited Mike.

Amanda gave her death glare to Mike. "Sorry about Mike, he get's a little grumpy when it takes too long to get to a gym match."

David laughed, "It's ok, I was the same way when I was young."

"Well we better be going, if we don't make it to the Vermillion City Gym, I think Mike's going to go crazy," joked Kevin.

"Hey! I'm not going to go crazy!" Mike protested.

The young trainers begin walking toward town, waving goodbye to their newest friend on their journey. Mike and Kevin begin to focus on the task they're fixing to tackle, the Vermillion City Gym. Mike then breaks the silence as the enter Vermillion City.

"As much as I want to face off against the gym leader, I think I'm going to spend the day training," Mike said. "According to the guide book, the gym leader here is Leuitenant Surge, who uses electric type Pokemon."

"Hmm, that's a good idea," Kevin injected. "I don't have any Pokemon that are truely strong against electric-type, I'm going to have to work on a good strategy."

Mike nodded with Kevin's statement and headed for the Pokemon Center where they will spend the day in training their Pokemon before they face Leuitenant Surge and his electric Pokemon squad.

* * *

**Another adventure comes to an end, and with Kevin having a new edition to his team, our heroes now begin training for their upcoming gym battle with the Vermillion City Gym leader, Leuitenant Surge.**

* * *

**Title Pun: **David Versus Goliath


End file.
